Way Back Into Love
by assenaZ4ever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella may face the toughest challenge of their lives. How a family crisis will threaten a once blissful relationship. Will they be able to surpass everything? Please read, enjoy and review. Thanks!I changed my pen name to "assenaZ4ever"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own High School Musical nor in any way related to any of the characters in this story but I surely own the plot as it came from my imagination

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own High School Musical nor in any way related to any of the characters in this story but I surely own the plot as it came from my imagination. I pray that you will like the story**_

_**way back into love**_

**Chapter 1**

_Face To Face With Fear_

The mood was jovial as the wildcats chatted happily at the cafeteria pairs were engage in animated conversation glancing every now and then to their friends. In a few weeks time they will be marching out of East High School with a pact that they will remain in contact with each other no matter what happens even though majority of them plans to stay in Albuquerque till they finish college.

"Ok….ok guys who do you think will get hitched first after we step out of here?!" Chad glances around him grinning mischievously

"Hmmm I bet those 2….isn't it pretty obvious?!" Sharpay pointed her lips to the seemingly pre-occupied Troy and Gabriella at the opposite side of the table whispering sweet nothing's to each other stealing a kiss once in a while to the chagrin of the gang

"Hhrrmm…excuse us…earth to Troyella?!" she said loudly ticking her finger nails on the table

"Whaat?!" Gabriella looks up confuse slapping Troy's arm glaring at him for what he just whispered to her oblivious to what their friends are talking about

"Yeah…ok…we just landed on earth….ok what's the big deal you're grinning about?!" Troy tries to make a serious face but miserably fails as he gaze down at his glaring girlfriend. The guys then burst out laughing at the annoyed couple

"Seriously…..don't you have anybody else to prod into you're all so annoying!" she said sternly

"No ma'am!" Jason whispered enough for the whole table to hear as French fries rain on him and laughter rang out from their table again as the banter continues

"Baby….let them drool with whatever they see in us….isn't it obvious that they're envious of our over flowing love for each other!!" Troy declares proudly as she lovingly pecks him on the lips making Chad gag as the rest rolls their eyes at the couple who only have eyes for each other at the moment

"Too cheesy Bolton….too cheesy!" Chad smirks

They were halfway along a quiet dinner as Maria and Gabriella Montez were chatting about how in two weeks Gabie will graduate from East High. Looking forward to a degree in college assuring her mother that she and Troy are not in a hurry to get married and start a family soon as what other people expects them to do.. They have kept an open policy that as long as Gabie and Troy behave themselves meaning no breaking the law including doing something stupid is fine with her.

Maria Montez with Lucille and Jack Bolton had come to accept the fact that their children are destined for each other. Both parents are happy and excited that in the near future Troy will ask for Gabie's hand into marriage. The Bolton's were so grateful for the influence of Gabriella into their son's transformation from a happy go lucky basketball guy to a responsible and diligent student ever since they became a couple.

"I'm so happy for you Mija…in about two weeks you will graduate with flying colors. How I wish they can make it on you're graduation…..I know he's so proud of you….." Maria trailed at her last sentence

"Oh Mom….you know how far they are from us and their jobs kind of complicated….although we never lose contact." she heaved a sigh "I know they're happy….the last time we talked I already received my congratulation and he promised that he will send a ticket so that I can visit them this summer!" she boasted beamingly at her mother

"Really Mija…..wow that's great! You'd be able to travel overseas even though we've been doing the traveling like nomads ever since you were a baby. And I'm sooo sorry about it….if only I had other choice…."

"Mom don't worry….you've been apologizing to me since I can barely talk…..it's ok." she smiled at her "And now I'm so relieved that you're company had finally decided to permanently stationed us her in Albuquerque!"

Suddenly the phone rang "I'll get it!" Maria took the phone on the kitchen beside the counter "Hello…..Greg….how are you son? Whaaat…..oh my God….no…no it can't be….tell me it's not true!" she was nearly shouting on the phone. Slowly the glass she was holding slips from her hand and shatters to the tiled floor. She was gasping as colors slowly drains from her face

"Mom….mom what's wrong….who's that on the phone?" Gabriella spun around when she hear the glass smashes on the floor. Seeing the look on her mother's face she ran to her side as warning bells sounded on her brain "Hello…..Greg…..is something…..whaaat…are you sure…..when??" she was now trembling holding the phones receiver tightly till her knuckles hurt and her other arm supporting her mother "I will take care of her…..please keep us updated we will hang on to this….please…Oh sweet Jesus!"

Mother and daughter hug each other tightly as silent tears cascaded through their faces digesting the dreadful news about their beloved…..staring fear straight into the eyes this hour. They all knew the peril of his job but this time it's different as uncertainties settled in their midst blanketing their once blissful mood with gloom. There was nothing to say as they draw strength from each other.

"I have to be strong for mom and for myself…..but why must this happen to him…my God of all people why my dad?" she thought to herself as she led her trembling mother upstairs to her room "Mom….let's hope and pray that he's ok…I know dad he's a strong fighter…..Greg promised to give us a call anytime soon." she tucked her mother to bed

She slump to her bed after she finished cleaning the kitchen and securing the downstairs. She curled to a fetal position as terror sunk in her mind seeing her father being tortured and at the most executed. She hugs and sobs on her pillow muffling the bawling sound as she vividly imagines her father undergoing the same treatment as those hostages she saw on TV that were abducted, tortured and then mercilessly killed execution style.

Meanwhile Troy was climbing the tree towards her balcony. He softly knocks on the sliding door seeing her on the bed he smirks. He slowly slid the door when there was no movement from the bed thinking that she was sleeping. As he padded towards her he clearly saw that she was trembling and crying on the pillow.

"Baby….what's wrong?" he sat beside her as he gently rubs her back "I'm here…do you wanna talk about it?"

"Troy...oh Troy!" she turned around to face him. Troy was taken a back seeing her puffy eyes and red nose from crying he leans down and hugs her tightly "Please hold me…..I'm scared…..I'm afraid for him……. for my mom!"

"Gabie….what are you talking about….scared of what baby? Are you and your mom in danger?" he lifts her chin but Gabie shook her head "I love you so much….I can't bear it if something happens to you….please tell me so that I can protect you!"

"Troy…please just hold me….." he slid beside her on the bed and enfolded her in his muscular arms kissing her on the head. She breathes a long sigh feeling secured in his arms "I love you….Troy!"

They lay in bed locked in each other's embrace. He was waiting for her to speak to tell him the reason why she was crying until he felt her went limp. Gabriella slept with tears in her eyes. In the middle of the night she suddenly sprang up from sleep hearing herself screaming "No dad…no….no daaaaddy!" gasping sweating profusely just then Troy bolted up startled but when he saw the fear in her eyes he hug her. Tears started to trickle from her chocolate brown orbs

"Babe….having a bad dream? Would you like to tell me about it?" he sighs rubbing sleep from his eyes

"It was a nightmare…..Troy not just a dream…a nightmare!" staring into each other's eyes seeing the love and concern in his blue eyes. "We better get back to sleep we have school tomorrow…..sorry for waking you up….I love you….Troy and thanks for being here with me!" she tenderly kisses him on the lips

"I love you too…Gabie….I'll always be here for you!" he secure her in his arms as he drifts back to sleep but Gabie weren't able to do so. She was thinking about her dad….where he is now…is he still alive…is he injured, being tortured random thoughts flashes through her mind….she shivers

**This is only the beginning of Troy and Gabriella's struggle. Will they be able to surpass it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own High School Musical nor in any way related to any of the characters in this story but I surely own the plot as it came from my imagination. I pray that you will like the story**_

**Chapter 2**

_Agonizing In Secret_

Days had agonizingly passed it was torture for both mother and daughter as they try to exist in the world of the living in every hour in everyday that lapse awaiting any news from overseas. Troy although confused about Gabriella's sulking and gloominess every time he prods her about the reason behind the tears and her mother's depressing mood he remained by her side. She never revealed anything to him all he got was it's nothing….I'm ok.

He was now thinking that maybe Gabie and Ms. Montez are moving again although she already assured him that they're here to stay for good. Gabriella became quiet and withdrawn as the days passes by and this did not escape the keen observation of Taylor and Sharpay.

"What's wrong with her…..she seemed far out?" Taylor whispers to Sharpay glancing at Gabriella who was looking out the window sighing

"I don't know…..she's been like that since Tuesday….zoning out!" she said worriedly

"Didn't she tell you anything…..or Troy if they're having problems….I'm worried about her…she looks sad!"

"She and Troy seems ok to me…..it's just she suddenly became remote…did you see the look of concern in Troy's eyes every time he glance at her." Taylor nodded as Troy reach for Gabie's hand giving it a gentle squeeze she give him a timid smile

The bell rang signaling lunch break as student were rushing out of their classrooms. Troy and Chad were waiting for Gabie, Taylor and Sharpay to come out of the classroom when they hear the two girls gently talking to Gabie if there's any problem she can talk to them

"I'm ok guys….really!" she took a long breath seeing the concern on her best friends faces "it's a very personal problem and this doesn't concern any of you not even Troy!" Tay and Sharpay was taken a back

"Gabie….were your friends….no matter how big or small that problem is….we would like to help….please don't shut us out!" Sharpay blurted annoyingly

"Shar…let's give her time….Gabs were always here for you….if you wanna talk about it!" Tay reaches out and hugs her friend as tears started to stream down Gabie's face

"I'm sooo sorry Gabs….it's just I'm so not used to seeing you sulk for no apparent reason….we missed Gabie's giggle!" Shar joins the hug

"Thank you guys…..I know you love me!" she sincerely smile at them as Troy and Chad enters the room

"Hey ladies…what's all the drama about?" Chad yells as Taylor swatted him on the arm "Hey baby can we join the hugging?" he jokingly said Troy slaps him at the back of his head

"Hey baby….you ok?" Troy leans down and peck her on the lips "You're crying again….would you like to open up to us about it?" they all look at her anxiously but Gabie bury's her face in Troy's chest as she heave a sigh. Zeke appears on the door grinning

"Hey Zekey….. where have you been honey?" Shar strutted towards him as Zeke leans forward giving her a lingering kiss. "Miss me sooo much….I guess with that kiss? Oh I love it when you do that to me!" Sharpay blurted after they pull away just as the guys rolls their eyes on their friends and Zeke gives her a peck on the lips again

Final exams came and went as the gang looks forward to their graduation and the graduation ball. No one not even Troy was able to persuade Gabriella to tell them the reason of her depression. As much as she love her friends and for them to stop asking her everyday if she's ok she came to school one morning all sunny and bright. "I'm sorry guys but I have to do this….the only way I know to maintain my sanity is to mask everything I feel when I'm with you!" she though to herself

It was the night before graduation Gabriella and Maria was in the living room glued on television when the phone rang. Instinctively Maria grabs the cordless phone "Hello….Greg….yes son no not yet…maybe tomorrow.." she glance at her daughter who was curiously staring back at her "It's her graduation tomorrow…..yes I know….I'm so proud of her achievements too if only this nightmare did not happen you'll be here too….I know!" she smiled at her as tears stream down her face again. She handed the phone to Gabriella

"Hello….thank you Greg….I know but…. what matters most is to get to him first….ok we will then….." looking at her mother who was bobbing her head "Greg….we will see him again I have faith so looking forward to see you soon….you're welcome….I'm just doing my job….bye!" mother and daughter embrace each other as tears wells down their cheeks "Don't worry mom ….we will overcome this crisis and we will be a family again!"

"You will be graduating tomorrow….with honors don't you know…… how he was so proud of you." kissing her daughter's forehead "And I am so proud of you in spite of the fact that our lives was so dysfunctional because of our migration from one state to the other you still made it through with flying colors!"

"Mom….is it true that we will be leaving for Germany in two days?" her mom nodded "We aren't leaving Albuquerque for good aren't we?" Maria shook her head

"No Mija he was checking if the courier has arrived with our tickets and clearance papers….your brother wants us to gather as a family to wait for your dad's return ….after that maybe we can come back I hope it will sooner! Didn't you tell Troy about this….Mija I think he's got the right to know where we're goin?"

"Mom….in as much as I wanted to tell him about our problem…I don't want him to worry since we too are helpless in this situation. And I never mentioned to him about dad and Greg all they knew was there's just the two of us." she pleadingly looks at her mother

"Oh Mija…..I know it's difficult for you…...you're torn between family and Troy. You can stay here if you want….maybe Greg and I can manage what it is out there waiting for us….we will call you!"

"No mom….were family and I have an obligation to dad….in as much as I wanted to spend summer with Troy we need to support each other…..I still can't enjoy it anyway maybe after….when this is settled!" she smiles at her mother

Even though Paul and Maria Montez were divorced they became diplomatically friends not only for the children's sake but as best friends. The marriage did not last due to the fact that he was mostly stationed overseas because of his tour of duty in the military. Maria was the one who literally raised Gabie and Greg while she was also working her way up the corporate ladder sacrificing a lot to make everything work for the family. The reasons why Gabriella will never abandon her mother in this hour of crucial need…she needs her now more than ever and they need each other for a husband and a father whose life is in mortal danger.

Gabriella was crying in bed when she hears a knocking on the balcony door. She got up unlock and slide the glass. Trying to mask the sadness in her face with a smile as she wipes away the tears "Hey….babe…why are you crying again huh?" Troy gently lifts her chin kissing her lovingly on the lips staring at her sad eyes. Gabriella embraces him tightly giving in to the kiss till they ended in bed on top of each other only to pull off gasping for air. "So would you like to tell me what's been bothering you lately with all the crying and the sulking….the depressing mood the gang has been bothered about it too?" as they lay on their sides facing each other Troy began to caress her cheek wiping stray tears with the pad of his thumb

She looks in his tantalizing blue eyes that still make her heart flutter. Feeling the love and sincerity he offers in this relationship it hurts her most to betray his trust of not telling him about their trip to Germany. As much as she wanted to pour her heart on him she chose to compartmentalize her feelings. "I love him so much and I don't want to bother him with our family crisis. With all this uncertainties we're facing he's got a bright future ahead of him with his basketball scholarship at U of A I will be selfish involving him on this."

"It's about my dad…." he stare in her teary chocolate eyes puzzled "It's nothing Troy…..I just missed him so much….we will be graduating tomorrow and how I wish that he was here!" he nodded but Troy remained doubtful with her reply confuse of what the heck she's talking about

He enfolds her in his arm as they starts to kiss passionately. Slowly clothes were shed flying in all direction as their body heats up to the intensity of foreplay. Troy explores every curves and crevice of her body with butterfly kisses making Gabriella moan with pleasure. The only time she was able to shut herself from the cruelty of the world is when she and Troy drowns in the intensity of their love and desire for each other. She almost screams when he plunge his tongue in her folds sucking and nipping her clit. She reaches for his hair drawing him closer as she nears her orgasm arching her back higher "My God….Troy …..that feels sooo good….I'm cumming baby oooohhh!"

Troy slithers upward kissing her gently on the lips grinning as she panted "I love you Gabie….I know that you've been hurting inside….I respect your decision why you can't share it with me for whatever reason. I'm here for you babe no matter what happen….anytime that you're ready…I'm here for you!" she nodded and draw him closer for a fiery kiss

"I want you to make love to me Troy like it will be the last time…..I love you so much and I would like to thank you for everything. Maybe when the right time comes I will tell you!" Troy looks at her inquiringly as he hovers on top of her gently opening her legs and slowly thrust into her. Making them both moan and grunt with pleasure as they became one again. Unhurriedly they made love as they dances to the slow rhythm of each other's drive till they reach the coveted climax together.

He slump on top of her as beads of sweats envelopes their bodies while basking in the afterglow. Gabriella gently swipes away the stray hair on Troy's face as she lovingly stares in those beautiful blue eyes that she will never tire looking. "I will surely miss you Troy Bolton…..please forgive me for what I'm gonna do!" she utters to herself

"What babe….did you say something?" he pulls out and lays beside her drawing her close as blue and brown orbs stares in each other's eyes lovingly. She shook her head as they succumbs to exhaustion

_**For how long will Gabriella be able to keep this misery from Troy? Will their friends be able to coax her to open up? Hold on we're about to sail a rough seas!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

pChapter 3/p

p**Chapter 3**/p

p_Graduation Day_/p

pThe next morning was graduation day…..parents; relatives and friends arrive and converge on the school theater including Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Maria Montez as they sat beside each other. The ceremony started on time as speeches were given medals and ribbons were awarded tears and applause reverberates from all corners of the building till the principal announces the graduates of 2008 caps and confetti's flew from all directions. Hugs and kisses, handshake and knuckle punches for the guys as mix emotions of sadness, happiness, excitement and uncertainties were shown on their faces. /p

pTroy ran to Gabriella and lifted her high "Troy….Troy put me down…oh Troy!" they hug each other tightly unmindful of all the chaos happening around them. "Congratulation wildcat….we made it!" grinning at each other /p

p "Yeah we did huh! Thanks for sticking with me through out my difficult moments and my stubbornness to study my lessons prioritizing basketball more. I love you so much….without you I think I'm not gonna be here today!" kissing her passionately/p

p "Hhhrrrmmm…..guys parents and small kids are gawking at you….can you do that later….on you're alone time!!" Chad hollers pulling Taylor behind patting Troy's back as they pull from each other blushing beet red/p

p "Hey guys….congratulations to all of us!" Taylor and Gabriella embrace each other as Sharpay and Zeke came into view "I guess this is it huh!" /p

p "Gabie, Tay….my God we made it….we're really are not young anymore….were adults!" everyone looks at her confused as she swipe her mass of hair backwards "Hey….what I mean is….we will be in college soon!" they rolled their eyes at her laughing/p

p "So any plans for tonight…..?" Zeke inquires to no one "After the ball I mean…..any plans after that?" /p

p "Oh yes, yes we have!!" Sharpay blurted excitedly "My parents are giving us an after party….party in our house!" /p

p "Oh that's wonderful….so maybe after the ball we can go straight to yours then?" Troy said pulling Gabriella closer and kissing her on the head. Everyone agrees as they disperse towards their parents/p

pTroy and Gabriella was still attached to the hips as they saw his father waving at them "Congratulations son….you made it!" both parents proudly hug him "I can't believe in a few months time….you will be in college…..my boy…you've grown up!" Troy hugs them both grinning widely/p

p "Mija….congratulations….I'm so proud of you!" they exchange hugs and kisses "How I wish..." trailing her words when Gabie shook her head and she understood "Welcome to the adult world…..I hope and pray that all your aspirations and dreams may come true!" Troy was coming towards them followed by his parents "Troy…thank you for taking care of my baby…..for being true to your words!" Maria and Troy embrace each other Gabie stares at them puzzled she never knew about any agreement between her mother and Troy/p

p "Yes….I did! And thank you for trusting her to me….I'm so proud of her!" grinning widely as Jack and Lucille approaches them/p

p "Gabriella….congratulations…class salutatorian….we're mighty proud of you!" Jack and Lucille enfolded her in their arms "And thank you for leading our son to the right direction when he went astray…..you're a good influence!" /p

p "Your welcome…..I just kind of reminded him that to have a bright future… better to start early than lose a lot of opportunity to excel in one's specialty. I love your son ….and I'm proud of him for bagging that scholarship at U of A!" smiling at their parents and Troy/p

p "And I love you more baby!" encircling her in his arms pecking her on the lips. Their parents smile at their children's show of affection that they're already used to. "So what do we plan for tonight after the ball….would you like to go to Sharpay's after party or we will have our own after party?" mischievously grinning at her. She slaps him on the chest seeing the look on her mother's face and the smirk on Troy's parents/p

p "We will go to Sharpays house from here…..is it ok with you mom?" her mother nodded. Maria was so grateful seeing Gabie happy again even temporarily shutting off the nightmare they are living in. She knew the painful inner struggle Gabie is undergoing right now just as she's experiencing it herself. /p

pShe was putting on perfume when there was a soft knock on the door "Come in….oh hi mom…so how do I look?" she inquires. Maria hands her a present/p

p "You're always beautiful….Mija no matter what clothes you wear…..you just look a lot like you father!" /p

pShe receives the box "Thank you mom….but you shouldn't have bothered!" her mom shook her head as Gabie excitedly tears the wrapper to pieces. She gasps when she took a good look at the embossed name on the cover "Mom…..I can't…." she opens the lid and gasps even more when an elegant ladies Omega watch greeted her "My God mom…..I can't accept this….this is worth a fortune!" tears start to appear on her eyes as she hands back the box to Maria/p

p "No Mija….you deserved more than that….don't worry your dad, Greg and I have all contributed to that gift but mostly it came from him as he insisted!" she hands back the item kissing her on the forehead and wiping away the tears with her thumb/p

p "Oh mom…now I'm missing him more than ever! Thank you….now I'm gonna wear this watch!" grinning as she slips it on her wrist just as the doorbell rung/p

p "Ah that must be Troy….you look more beautiful in your elegant dress Mija!" they embrace and smile with each other as she walk downstairs to open the door/p


	4. Chapter 4

pChapter 4/p

**pChapter 4/p**

**p**_**A Sad Goodbye**_**/p**

pGabie was turning around the full length mirror when Troy appears on the doorway beaming proudly just as she turns around smiling at him. His jaw drops on the floor when he saw how hot and sexy she looks on her one piece mini dress. Every curves on her body where defined just as the material clings to her perfectly her long legs were accentuated by a simple open toe high heels and her long dark hair hang loosely down her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at him as she reach out and pecks him on the lips. "Hey….handsome…..is something wrong with my dress?" raising an eyebrow/p

p"My God baby….you look hot and sizzling in that dress!" looking at her from head to toe "I don't think it's such a good idea to go to the ball tonight!" licking his lower lip naughtily/p

p "And why is that Mr. Bolton….that you suddenly have a change of mind?" giggling/p

p "Because what you're wearing is giving me a hard on…..you look absolutely gorgeous!" kissing her passionately on the lips leading her towards the bed/p

p "Ohh I don't think so…..I'm not gonna take off this dress and ruin my make-up yet….babe!" giving him a hard look "Maybe later…when you behave well!" tugging him off the bed just as her phone vibrated "Hello….yeah Tay…were about to leave the house…..sorry!" glaring at Troy "You're bad!" /p

p "What did I do know….is it bad to admire my girlfriends hot and sexy body?" grabbing her on the waist drawing her close to him as they exchange another heated kiss. "Guess we better go before they send out a search party….but are you sure you really wanted to go to the party babe?" Gabriella butted an eyebrow as she grabs her purse leading him downstairs where her mother saw them off. /p

pThe basketball court was transformed into a huge dance floor and the walls lavishly decorated with balloons, strobe lights, gold and red glitters and all sort of party décor. On the sides where round tables and chairs and buffet of punch and finger foods abound. All eyes were on Troy and Gabie when they enter the venue. Some guys even whistled and wooted commenting how hot Gabriella looks tonight which made Troy even proud but a little bit insecure which made him hang tight on her waist. The girls giggle and whisper as they pass on the tables. Gabie looks up to him and smile when she hears someone say how gorgeous Troy looks tonight. She's mighty proud to be his girlfriend flaunting it. /p

pRyan and Kelsi with Zeke and Sharpay immediately saw them approaching as he waves at the couple while Taylor and Chad are already rockin on the dance floor. "Oh there you are guys!" Troy exchange man-hug with Zeke and Ryan then he led Gabie to a chair/p

p "You're late…..what took you so long?" Sharpay glare at the couple throwing glances at each other naughtily/p

p "No were not ….were just on time Shar….it's difficult to find parking spot outside!" Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy "Well how about I get us a drink!" She nodded but before Troy left he gives Gabie a gentle kiss on the lips/p

p "Aren't you two had enough of each other……I bet something happened before you came here tonight…..that's why you came late!" Zeke draw the angry Sharpay closer to him and kiss her on the lips before winking at Gabie making her giggle/p

p "No were never gonna have enough because were crazy in love with each other….and for your information Miss Evans…..nothing happens after Troy pick me up and we came over." She gave her a tongue out turning her attention to the dance floor/p

p "Let's dance babe!" Troy stood up and led her to the dance floor just as the music switch to a slow romantic tune "Wow…..good timing!" wrapping her in his muscular arms drawing them close together as they stare in each others eyes/p

pGabriella sighs as she lays her head on Troy's chest listening to his heartbeat. "Babe….I love you….what will you do if ever….." he lifted her chin just as she started to tear up. Troy looks at her questioningly/p

p "Babe…..there must be something bothering you these past few weeks……why can't you tell me about it? If this involves us I have the right to know!" staring her into the eyes but Gabie look away he cup her face with both his hands "I love you so much Gabriella…and I already see my future with you so please tell me…" he pleaded but she lay her head back to his chest trying to shut off the fears and pain she's been carrying the whole two weeks basking on the security of his arms/p

pBefore midnight strike the gang decided to drive to the Evans mansion where the after party will start at midnight. As vehicles made a long trail leading to the mansion since almost ¾ of the seniors decided to continue partying as Sharpay and Ryan made it known to the whole school that everyone's invited. /p

pSoon the house was in total chaos as blaring rap music reverberates every corner as teens fills the living room who was transform into a large dance floor. Couple were mixing making out and drinking and singles were chatting with random partner while taking sips of their drinks. Slowly Zeke and Sharpay decided to disappear from the scene just as Chad and Taylor look up seeing them gone. They followed suit into another room just as Ryan and Kelsi enters his room. Gabie was on Troy's lap making out on the couch but when the situation became unbearable the couple found themselves bounding up the stairs to one of the empty rooms. /p

pJust as soon as the door closes Troy grab Gabriella's waist pulling her close and clamping his mouth on her neck sucking on the sensitive spot that never fails to initiate a moan from her as clothes were strewn everywhere in a frenzy. They pulled back as ocean blue and chocolate brown orbs gazes into each other filled with love and lust. "I love you…..Gabriella Montez!" she nodded snaking her arms around his neck playing with his hair as he lift up her ass wrapping her legs on his waist instinctively. They fall on the bed without breaking the kiss as both explore, kiss and nips the familiar curves lovingly. /p

pTroy sat up bringing Gabie with him as he caresses her thighs turning her over on her stomach as he lifts her halfway supported by her knees and arms spooning. As his hands reach out to knead both of her breasts he gently nips at her back slowly thrusting into her. Gabriella almost screams as Troy enters her manipulating every sensitive spot on her body with this position. As random waves of pleasure shoot up to their brain neurons carried by electrical impulse through out their body with each and every thrust that went deeper and deeper she bucks her hips moaning and grunting together shivering to the bliss that this union creates. Soon Troy utters Gabriella's name "Gabieee…..I'm cumming baby!" drawing her waist closer as he thrust deeper and faster one hand reaching out rubbing her clit in circular motion which made Gabie almost lose her stand to the unbearable delight she was about to reach/p

p "Oh yes….Troooy……I'm about to explode…..cummming baby!" she was already seeing stars as they burst one after the other. Troy collapse on Gabriella's back panting as both were totally drench with sweat. Slowly he turns her around and plants a loving kiss on her forehead she lays her head on his chest. They made love three more times that early morning till both yielded to exhaustion enfolded in each other's arms as they sleep peacefully/p

pTroy drove Gabie home later that day when they woke up at around two in the afternoon as the rest of the gang was still out of this world. As they entered the living room Troy immediately saw 2 pieces of luggage at the foot of the stairs "You're mom's goin away again?" Gabriella gulp and hesitantly nodded turning towards the kitchen as Troy follows/p

p "My God she already pack her things…..were really goin…..I bet she already got the tickets!" she thought to herself as tears wells down her eyes and starts to sob. Troy who was behind her was taken a back when he hears her sniffling all of a sudden from a beaming Gabriella to a crying one/p

pHe spun her to face him as his piercing blue eyes full of love and concern stares at her baffled "Hey…hey what's wrong huh! You're still not used to seeing your mom go? Don't worry baby….if you want some company I can ask my parents to let me stay with you while she's away….how about that!" she nods faking a smile as she hug him close/p

p "How can I do this to you Troy….it feels so wrong to betray you…..for not telling you about what's making me feel depressed. I know it will be very hard for both of us and you might hate me for this…..but my dad needs us more ….as much as I am welling to sacrifice my happiness for our family!" she thought to herself as she heave a long sigh "No I will be fine…..you're just a phone call away if I need company….what with three houses away from here!" they kiss and laugh at each other/p

p "Are you sure?" she nodded "Ok I got to get home or else my parents might send a search party or they thought we've eloped…..I'll see tomorrow?" they embrace and passionately kiss before she saw him off/p

p Gabriella ran to her room as tears freely streams down her face as the reality of their departure registered on her senses. She got her suite cases and starts to dump loads of clothes inside not bothering folding and tidying them. She must hurry before she changes her mind and stay with Troy in Albuquerque while her father is missing in action somewhere in Europe. /p

p She finished packing and slumps to her bed as exhaustion claims her. She woke-up later that night to her mother softly calling her name. Her eyes flutter as it adjusts to a dimly lit room seeing the figure of her mother seating on the edge of the bed. She looks outside seeing it was already dark. "What time is it mom? I must have slept after I finished packing….." she glances at the still untidy heap of clothes on the open suite case/p

p "Mija….you call that packing!" Maria shook her head smiling at her open suit case "I don't think so!" Gabriella got up and embrace her "Are you sure about this?" she nods doubtfully as they went downstairs to have a late dinner. She learned from her mother that they have to leave at the crack of dawn to catch the first intercontinental flight to Europe/p

p She was lying in bed but her wondering mind deprives her of sleep. As the minute ticks deeply into the night till morning came she kept on tossing and turning in her bed. Her mind and her heart were doing battles whether she'll stay or go to Germany whether to call Troy at least even before they leave so that he will know what's goin on with her or face whatever consequences it will result to when she comes back. /p

p Mother and daughter secured the house before they left for the airport. As they pass by Troy's house Gabriella's tears starts to well again as she heave a sigh. "Mija….are you gonna be ok?" Maria gave her hand a gentle squeeze/p

p "Yes….mommy….I'll be ok!" feeling her heart tearing apart as she looks back till they turn to the highway towards the airport and she can't see the houses anymore. /p


	5. Chapter 5

pChapter 5/p

**pChapter 5/p**

p_Betrayal and Upheaval_/p

pIt was a long flight for Maria and Gabriella Montez with few stopovers and change planes till they landed safely on the German soil. They immediately saw Greg upon exiting the arrival area patiently waiting for them to appear. Greg hugs them both tightly as they wrap their arms around him. It has been 3 years since they last saw each other before Greg decided to join the Medical Corps of the US Army and was stationed in Ramstein US Base in Germany as a nurse. He updated them with developments regarding their father's and husbands disappearance and the effort being made by the US govt. to recover him from his abductors safely. /p

pMeanwhile in Albuquerque it was already mid-day as Troy rang up Gabriella to ask if they can hang out at her house. Her phone wasn't answering so he tried the land line he waited till it became unbearable to listen to the ringing sound anymore. Annoyingly he slams the phone to its cradle. "Aaahh Gabriella why aren't you answering…..it's already late for you to still be sleeping!" he run towards her house. /p

pTroy press the doorbell as he waited for Gabie to answer the door since he thought Maria had already left for another out of town trip. He was certain that he and Gabie will be able to spend long couple time together without any interruptions from her mother. He pushes it again and again so many times till he angrily knocks on the door calling her name till his knuckle hurt. He peers on the glass pane but there was no activity inside and decides to run to the side gate towards the tree that he uses to get to her balcony. As he reaches the landing he peeks on the door but the light was off and the curtain was drawn close. He taps on the glass harder this time as he feels anger boiling in his system "Where are you Gabriella …..if you're goin somewhere I must have known….you never do it without informing me!" he paces the balcony slumping on the floor. /p

pHe decides to come back to her house that night hoping that she's home. Even though he's annoyed that she just left without his knowledge still the idea of having Gabie alone by themselves strikes a silly smile on his face. He stops midway when he saw that the light was off in and around the house a clear indication that nobody was home. Troy slump on the door step drawing his knees towards his body as anger and tears wells down his face "Gabie….where are you….why are you hiding from me?" he balled his fist/p

pEveryday before Greg reports for hospital duty he will pass by the Operations Center for any news about their father as one team was designated to concentrate on the case. It has been two weeks since they arrive in Germany as Gabriella and Maria slowly adjusted to life inside the base and made friends with their neighbors who were supportive and understanding of their predicament. /p

pGabie became friends with their next door neighbor's daughter Alessandra who was already an incoming first year college student. They where in the kitchen watching Maria whip her famous brownies "Hey Gab…would you like to go with me to town today...I'll be meeting with some of my classmates who're living off base for some fun?" Gabriella glances at her mother who nodded/p

p "Yes…Mija I guess it's better if you go with Alessandra and explore what's outside the base you would be able to keep your mind off for a while." she smile and kiss her mother on the cheek before they went out the door. "My poor baby girl….I know you've been missing Troy and you're friends…yet you chose to stick with our family." Maria thought to herself/p

pMeanwhile in Albuquerque Troy and the gang was in the Evans mansion chilling out by the pool. Troy was becaming distant from his friends and was easily annoyed especially when somebody mention Gabriella's name. Nobody knew where they went it's like they suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth. The girls felt her absence as much as Troy was silently suffering so much especially Taylor and Sharpay who were her best friends. The guys miss her as much as they miss the old silly Troy. /p

p "Have any of you had any idea where she went or where she is?" Taylor whispers to Sharpay and Kelsi as they throw a glance at Troy who was drowning himself with beer/p

p "I really have no idea….." Sharpay sigh "Oh wait…..didn't you remember the sudden change in Gabie's moods two weeks before our graduation?" Taylor and Kelsi nodded/p

p "Yeah….I remembered….one day when she came to school not herself…..what I mean is she looked like she was crying the whole night but when we asked Troy if they had a lovers quarrel he definitely said no…why would they when they've been more than happy to graduate soon. /p

p "And look at him now…..so miserable and angry….I still can't believe that Gabie was capable of hurting him this way!" Kelsi sympathetically glance at Troy/p

pChad went to sit beside Troy and said something to him that the girls weren't able to hear. Suddenly Troy sat up and smashes the bottle on the pavement as he angrily walks out on them. Sharpay shudders seeing the rage on his eyes. /p

pTroy was already drunk when he arrived home as he passes by his parents in the living room watching tv he went straight to the fridge in the kitchen. "Son….you're home!" Lucille greets him but halted when she caught a glimpse of her son's blood shot eyes and the annoying smell of beer. "Troy…..are you drunk?" she cup his face as he was about to open another can of beer "No that's enough….you had more than enough!" /p

p "Is there any problem here?" Jack appears on the hallway he was surprise when he saw his son's drunken state trying to grab back the beer from his mom "Troy Alexander Bolton hand that beer to you're mother…..you've had enough!" Jacks thunderous voice made Troy cringed as he stares at his father eyes as tears stream down his face "Why are you punishing yourself son…..there's plenty of girls out there who are dying to be your girlfriend! Oh wait till you start school in U of A!" holding him on the shoulder trying to sound jovial/p

pTroy breaks his father's hold on his shoulder "I can't because I love her so much……what have I done wrong to deserve this?" he slowly sat on the floor leaning on the fridge drawing both his knees to his chest. "Gabriella….I love you….why….why…why did you left me?" he was now trembling with anguish which broke his mother's heart/p

p "Troy….oh my baby boy!" Lucille tries to lift him up but failed as he remained on the floor dead set. She heaves a long sigh as she starts to tear up still holding his hand /p

p "Come on Troy don't do this to your mother son….you're breaking her heart!" he shut his eyes and shut himself to the world. Jack suddenly jerks him up and pushed him on a wall "You are our only son….don't give up our hopes and dreams for you…….for a girl who doesn't care about you or how you feel!" Jack's voice reverberates as Troy run up to his bedroom and slams the door. /p


	6. Chapter 6

pChapter 6/p

**Chapter 6**

_Mayhem_

It was almost a month after Gabie last saw Troy. She too was hurting and missing him a lot but the anticipation of seeing her dad again soon became even more a priority. Almost daily now small bits of information where relayed by the intelligence community confirming her father's where about and the identity of their abductors as there was 2 other enlisted personnel on his team when they disappeared. She was about to get out of bed when suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. As she tries to run for the bathroom she felt dizzy and collapse on the floor.

Maria who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast was startled upon hearing a sound crashing on the floor. Greg who was putting on his uniform came out of his room baffled as he and Maria looks to each other questioningly. They barge on Gabie's room not bothering to knock anymore. Both gasp seeing her sprawled on the floor unconscious. Greg being a nurse immediately felt for a pulse "Mom you better get the car were gonna bring her to the hospital……. I just wanted to be sure what caused her to lose consciousness!" he slowly lifted Gabie's body and laid her on the bed "Gab…..baby sis what's wrong with you huh?" his soothing voice and a light tapping on her face slowly brought back Gabriella's consciousness

"What happened….Greg why are you in my room?" she said wide eyed and confuse as she tries to sit up

"We heard something crashed on the floor….mom and I found you unconscious!" he was now supporting her back "I told her to get the car….I want you to undergo some laboratory test maybe this stress is getting too much on your system."

"I'm fine Greg….there's no need for me to go to the hospital…." she slowly got up but the urge to throw up made her dash to the bathroom. "Uugh….what's happening to me….I feel like crap?" as she leans over the toilet bowl just as Greg stood behind her rubbing her back holding a bunch of her hair

"Are you ok baby sis (an endearing name he calls her ever since she was a little girl) have you eaten anything that might give you an upset stomach or indigestion?" he help her up "You better change….I heard mom's frantic calls." she nodded as he went out the door "We'll wait for you outside!"

She was about to open the door when she chance upon a calendar on the wall. "Oh no…no…no I'm supposed to have my period 2 weeks ago! My God please….this can't be happening to me!" her body was now trembling as tears wells on her eyes. Suddenly the urge to vomit made her rush back to the bathroom again

"Gabriella…where are you Mija? You're brother's already waiting in the car….we have to go!"

"Coming mom…..just give me a minute!" she gargled and washed her face to mask her tears.

Soon they were on the way to the hospital. Greg reported for duty first before he went back to show them to the doctor's clinic. Gabriella's medical history was taken by the nurse including her last menstruation before she was ushered to the doctor's office as Greg and Maria patiently waited on the waiting lounge. "Good morning Ms Montez….I see you're the daughter of Maj. Paul Montez and sister to Lt. Greg Montez!" as he glance on the record ushering her to a chair "Please seat down….so what can I do for you today? he slowly scan her history "It says here that you were found unconscious in your room this morning..." Gabriella nodded looking down the floor "You have a regular menstrual cycle…..but it was written here that you're supposed to have your period more or less 2 weeks ago?"

Gabriella pleadingly looks up to the doctor "Doc….do you think I might be pregnant?" the nurse came in and lead her to an examination room

"Well we can't be certain for now….after I examined you I'm gonna recommend some laboratory test including pregnancy!" as the doctor thoroughly examines her "Ok Gabriella…..I need you to go down to laboratory and submit your blood and urine samples. I'll see you back here after an hour." as the nurse leads her outside

Gabriella came back to the doctor's office with Maria and Greg with the laboratory result. As the doctor scrutinizes the findings he smiled at Gabriella "Congratulations Ms Montez…..you are positively pregnant!" Maria almost fainted if she wasn't seated on the chair as Greg gasps

"Whaaat….are you certain….how can I be pregnant?" she run out of the office crying "How can I be so stupid……but we were always careful and I am on the pill…..this can't be happening!"

After a long while Greg fetches her from the bench outside the hospital "Gabie…..baby sis….let's come back inside….there's no use running away from this problem…." hugging her as she snuggled into his firm chest feeling secure and safe "We can talk about this…I've already talk to mom and the doctor." Leading her back to the building "Well expect her to be angry….who wouldn't when your daughter or favorite baby sister suddenly becomes pregnant but I guess that's how cruel life is sometimes!" drawing her closer

"Greg….are you angry….that your sister just became a number on the statistics of unwanted pregnancy and unwed mothers? glancing up at him he just squeeze her shoulder

They went back to the doctor's office Gabriella cringe upon seeing the expression on her mother's face. It was a look of sadness, anger and disappointment as the doctor motions her to sit down "Mom….I'm really…really sorry!" reaching out her mother's hand as tears starts to slide down her cheek

Maria holds on to her shoulder and stare her in the eye "Gabriella…..I feel so disappointed in you for being so irresponsible…." heaving a sigh "I am gonna ask one thing from you…..a baby is a gift from God be it was conceive accidentally or timely…there is always a reason for that!" drawing her close "I want you to deliver that baby safely into this world!"

"Oh mom….thank you sooo much I know I don't deserve your support and understanding for being stupid and irresponsible……I love you mom and I'm so ashamed to be your daughter…" she whispers

Sis……. guess you're not my baby sis anymore since in a few months time you'll be taking care of your own huh?" Greg embrace his sister "Well….I guess not no matter what happens….you Gabriella Montez will always be my one and only baby sister……so take care of my little nephew or niece in there….will you!" Gabie sincerely smile at him

Gabriella underwent ultrasound and was prescribe with multi vitamins and nutrition guide for pregnant mothers. They confirmed that she was almost 5 weeks pregnant. She cried when she first caught a glimpse of a tiny bud which is the baby "Oh my God is that my baby…..it's so tiny!"

"Yes…..that is your baby….everything seems to be normal with your gestation. All I want you to do is relax….I know we're all stressed out with your father's case but we don't wanna endanger the pregnancy aren't we?" Gabriella shook her head as she glance at her mother and brother who are both beaming

"We're gonna help each other until we surpass this ordeal….hopefully your dad's gonna be home before you give birth to his first grandchild!" Maria tearfully uttered

Before taking them home they stop by the operation center if there's any development about their father's case

"We have good news Lt Montez…..we have identified and confirmed the location of your father…..we will be organizing tactical team to recover them the soonest possible time!"

"How are they…..are they in any way safe to be extricate or had you made any contacts with them?"

"No contacts whatsoever…..but our field operatives had already seen them alive although a little out of bounce…..we will keep you updated…..don't worry Greg we're all doing our best to rescue your dad and his teammates!" they exchange a handshake and a salute

Classes had already begun in Albuquerque as the gang went to each of their respective classes Troy was being drag by Chad as he was always zoning out. He was like an empty shell neither perspective nor direction whatsoever the only time you'll see him alive is when he plays basketball. He wasn't the same anymore

"C'mon man we have to get into class before the professor lectures us again for being late…..well you know were already in college dude!" dragging him on the hallway towards their classroom colliding with Sharpay in the process

"Oh hey guys….heading for your next class…why in such a hurry!" swaying her hips gracefully which attracts attention from the passing guys and a smirk from the girls

"Hi Shar….we better run our next professor will be Mr. Smith…or better known as the "Terminator"! Troy timidly smile at her

"Ooohh poor creatures….why do you have to suffer the torments of a madman! Well…good luck!"

"Oh we know that Shar…knowing how cruel is the world!" as they went their separate ways

After class the guys join their team mates at the gym for practice. They were warming up when some cheer leader's walks on the side court making eye contact with some random players. Troy who was adjusting his jersey was approach by a tall, gorgeous and long blond haired girl flirtatiously smiling at him

"Hi…I'm Sheila one of the cheer leaders….I just wanna make friends!" she outstretch her hand but Troy made no reaction

"I'm Troy….and I wanna be left alone!" he runs towards Chad who was dribbling a ball leaving a slighted girl

"Nice to meet you Troy….asshole!" yelling as she walk stumping her feet towards the bench "Oh you're gonna be mine Troy….whatever your name is….Sheila is a bitch and I always get what I want!" sneering at him

"What was that all about man?" Chad passes him the ball when he hears one of the cheer leader shouts at Troy

"Nothing man….I think she felt insulted when I didn't entertain her….I just told her to leave me alone….what's wrong with that?" shrugging his shoulder as the ball went flying straight to the ring effortlessly Chad just rolled his eyes

Sheila befriended Jason who's known to have a big crush on one of the cheer leader so that she can be closer to Troy when she knew that they're friends and they hang out a lot "Hey Troy….there is someone who wants to talk with you man!" as they sat beside each other on the bench resting

"If that's a cheer leader man….I'm not interested….please leave me alone!" he stood up and grab his gym bag from his locker "I've had enough of problems and I felt miserable!"

"You're not the only one who's hurting man….we all know how much you love her…" Zeke who was on the other side of the locker appeared glumly "We all miss her and her departure left a hole in our hearts!"

"She was like a sister to us man…..but I think it's time for us to slowly move on. I know that there are a lot of questions in our minds that only Gabriella can answer…it's painful but we have to…." Chad pats Troy on the back

p "Don't ever mention that name again!!" his voice quivers as he runs towards the exit to the parking lot. He forcefully slams the door shut that made the car shudder "My heart's been dead ever since you left without a word….I feel so lonely and miserable…..why Gabriella I thought you love me?" tears stream down his face as he leans on the steering wheel when he hears a tap on window

Sheila saw Troy runs to his car then she follows him and knocks on the window

"Hi Troy….do you need any company? he slowly rolls down the window a bit as she smile seductively at him "I maybe a good shoulder to cry on!"

"Just leave me alone….I don't need any company right now….I'm a walking fucking zombie!" he drove the car out of the campus leaving a disappointed Sheila

"One of this days you will be mine Troy Bolton!" smiling mischievously at the departing car


	7. Chapter 7

pChapter 7/p

**Chapter 7**

_I Don't Deserve You_

Gabriella was well on her way to 12 weeks of pregnancy when Alessandra convinces her to enroll at the university where she will enter as a freshman. She had made a couple of friends from the base and some admirers from the university.

They were chilling at the steps leading to one of the science building while waiting for their next subject. She was leaning back on the steps prop up by her elbow exposing in the process her stomach and for obvious reason the top button of her jeans was off.

"Hey Gabriella…. your jeans seem a little tight on you…don't you find it difficult to breath?" everyone throws a glance at her as she consciously draws her jacket close to cover her mildly swollen belly

"Are you gaining weight….or is there something we need to know?" lowering her gaze as she nodded feeling miserable for lying to her new found friends. Obviously that's what she's been doing she lied to Troy their friends in Albuquerque and now to them but she has no other choice but to be defensive of her condition

"Yeah….I guess I'm obviously gaining weight….I might need to buy some new set of jeans!" she looks up but Alessandra is staring at her doubtfully

As she was riding home with Alessandra they made a stop at a café "Ok Gabriella….I'm definitely not stupid to believe that you're having weight issue here…..so spill!" she blurted Gabriella who was seated in the corner felt trap from the glaring look of her friend

She looks down the table while absent mindedly rubs her hands "I'm pregnant!" she spoke almost inaudibly. Alessandra sticks her hand to her ear "Yes…..I'm gaining weight because I'm pregnant!" a little louder this time her friend looks at her sympathetically squeezing her hand gently

"Oh Gabriella….who's the father…..and how far are you?"

"My boyfriend in the States….I'm on my 12th week…..I know you're gonna ask me if he knew……no he doesn't neither an idea where I am right now." she smile at her friend feeling relieve that she has somebody to share her secrets for now but obviously not for too long since her bump is expanding gradually

"So where do you plan to give birth….wow I can't believe that you will be a mommy soon! A lot of guys will definitely be turned off especially when that bump became too obvious to hide!"

"Well….I have no plans of hiding it and maybe when everything works out well I'll have the baby here in Germany!" seeing the sparkle in Gabriella eyes Alessandra sincerely smile at her friend

Truly her friend was right as her belly became obvious almost all guys pursuing Gabriella slowly retreated and backs out except for one.

"C'mon Gabriella I'll drive you home….so you don't need to bother your brother anymore!" leading her to his car "I know he won't mind!"

"Shaun….are you sure….well I can wait for Alessandra at the library……it will only be a couple more hours!" she insisted but Shaun gently close the car door (Shaun is the son of Col. Luke Hoffmann who's a junior at the university who lives just across the Montez quarters)

"You know what Gabriella….you better stop stressing yourself it's not good for the baby!" Gabriella look at him astounded but his eyes were on the road "You know I care about you..." he was blushing beet red "What I mean is we all do!" smiling meaningfully at her

"Shaun….do you know who you're talking to? For God's sake……there are a lot of girls who are crazy over you….why me?" shaking her head but he grab her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"I know what I'm doing ….it comes from here…" pointing to his heart "If you'll give me the chance I'm willing to prove myself to you….I meant what I said!" he took the next turn Gabriella looks at him fearfully "Relax…..I just wanna show you something!" grinning at her who was rubbing her bump of 16 weeks

"Where are we goin?" panic in her voice as he park the car to a corner opening the door for her "Shaun it's about to get dark soon…..we must head back to the base!" they turn a corner and she gasp when a full bloom park filled her sight just like in Washington DC when cherry blossoms are in it's finest. "My God this is magnificent!"

Shaun led her to a bench across the pond where quaking ducks and other birds frolics. "Do you like it here?" she nodded "This is where I go to meditate sometimes to study…or just to pass the time…..I love it here this is where I commune with nature!" as he slowly put an arm around her shoulder and she relax and leans back her head to his shoulder

Gabriella starts to tear up as she holds her baby bump "How I wish I'm with Troy right now basking on the beauty of this place…..I miss him so much!" inhaling deeply "How am I suppose to tell him that he's gonna be a father soon!" she thought to herself

"Thinking about him again?" he whispers she glance up to him puzzled "You missing him aren't you?" she nodded "Does he know about this?" placing one hand on her stomach but she shook her head

"I know he is so mad at me….I never told him before we left Albuquerque. Nobody knew about my dad's abduction from any of my friends they thought it was just me and my mom nobody knew I got a dad and a brother…… don't wanna involve them to our family crisis!" he looks at her sympathetically "It's too complicated!"

"I know what it feels like…… for us children of active military servicemen who have to pack and leave after every three years. It's so heartbreaking….just as we are establishing friendship we will be shipped out again to God knows where….but I guess that's life….. might as well grin and bear it!" they shared a meaningful smile as he kiss her on the head

Shaun brought Gabriella home one evening as they just entered the foyer Maria rushes to them and embrace Gabriella followed by her brother. She was taken surprise by their ecstatic mood "What….what's this all about?"

"Gabie…..your dad will be arriving tomorrow…..he will be home to us!" Maria tearfully stares at her as Gabriella grins back at them but immediately her face drops "Are you not happy Mija…..is something wrong?" Maria throws a glance between Greg and Shaun

"What will daddy say when he saw me like this?" touching her baby bump "That I'm a disappointment getting pregnant at 18!"

"We will explain to him everything……Greg and I are here to support you!" releasing her from the hug

"Gabriella, Ms Montez, Greg I better get goin now….I'm so glad that you'll see your dad tomorrow….I'm so happy for you!" he nods at Gabriella and glance at Maria and Greg before he went out the door

Gabriella scuttles after him "Shaun….thank you for taking me home and for being such a good friend….I had a good time at the park today!" she pecks him on the cheek

"You're welcome Gabriella…..I meant what I told you...that I'm willing to assume responsibility to that baby!" putting a hand on her baby bump "Goodnight Gabriella!"

Greg and Maria who heard everything eyed her uneasily when she went back inside. "What's goin on Gabriella…..is there something goin between you and Shaun that we need to worry about?"

"No mom…my life's been complicated enough to let another enter the picture. He's a nice guy who's sympathetic to a pregnant and vulnerable teenager. Unlike those other guys who drifted away when they learned about my pregnancy!" blurting a little too loudly

"Gabriella….are you yelling at our mother?" Greg glares at her but she lowers her gaze shaking her head in dismay

"Ok…let's put aside our difference….why don't we eat dinner I made your favorite stuff chicken with side salad!" Maria led them to the dining table

"Hey Troy….are you goin to attend the party at Richard's house tonight? I've heard there'll be lots of booze and girls….dude!" shrugging his shoulder as he carelessly throw the ball on the hoop but it bounce off and lands at the group of the cheer leaders warming up

"Hi Troy!" said a flirtatious voice from one of the cheer leader

"Hi!"

"So Troy..are you gonna be at the party tonight?" Sheila stood in front of him dangerously close now feeling the warmth of her breath. He feels shivers down his spine

"I don't know!"

"Well…I'll be there but it might get lonely since I don't have a date…..so if you might be interested….." she was almost at his lips as the other cheer leaders whispers and giggles became evident

"Troy….hey Troy…throw me the ball man!" Chad annoyingly hollers at him

"What's with you man…it's good that you're interacting with girls again but please don't zone out during practice. C'mon let's go shoot some more!"

"She was initiating to be my date at the party tonight!"

"Oh well there you go dude….that's a good start. I think it's high time for you to emerge from misery and join the dating circle again!" Chad pats him on the shoulder

"I don't know Chad….I really don't know!" sighing throwing a side glance at the girls "I don't think it will be the same again…."


	8. Chapter 8

pChapter 8/p

p**Chapter 8**/p

p_My Father…..My Family_/p

pGabriella her mother and brother were ushered inside the VIP section of the arrival area since the plane was taxi-ing around the tarmac. There were the commander of the base and staff, medical personnel and family and friends on hand to receive the rescued. As the plane approaches the designated marking Maria's eyes starts to tear up/p

p "Greg….do you have any idea how your dad looks now…any idea on his health condition?" Greg helplessly shook his head/p

p "Don't worry mom….I'll monitor dad's condition once they're processed at the hospital……I'll get you a hospital pass as soon as possible so that you can stay with him." /p

pSlowly passengers disembark from the plane as the well wishers craned their neck scanning for their love ones. Two stretchers were brought down and one was on the wheel chair as the last batch made their way inside the bldg. As excitement rose to the air families run towards the twin doors to reunite with husbands and fathers. Paul was the first one on the stretcher to be brought inside as medical personnel made their way towards the wounded/p

pMaria and Gabriella almost fainted when they saw his condition. Greg immediately caught them both as he himself was shock at his father emaciated look and hallowed eyes. He thought he wasn't breathing/p

p "Dad…..welcome back…..you're home!" Greg softly whisper as he was transferred to a gurney. Paul opens his almost lifeless eyes and a timid smile became visible on his face when he hears a very familiar voice/p

p "Paul….Gabriella and I are here…..were so glad you're home!" Maria reach out for his free hand Paul gave it a gentle squeeze as torments of emotions became apparent to each other tears freely stream down their faces/p

p "Thank you for patiently waiting for me…never losing hope to have our family back together again!" as they look into each other's eyes longingly Gabriella…..congratulations….I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it as I promised but I'm glad you came here with your mother……" he glance at her as he had a fit of coughing while struggling for air. Greg motion for oxygen to help regulate his father's breathing "I'm so proud of you and your achievements!" she winces at the thought of her father's reaction to her pregnancy whenever they decided to tell him/p

p "Dad….please don't talk….you must rest now…..mom and I will stay here till you're fully recovered!" Gabriella assure him smiling as tears trickle down her cheeks Paul wipe them with his trembling hand/p

p "Greg….thank you son for bringing them over…..and for being strong in times of uncertainties for our family…I'm so proud of you!" father and son once again renewed their bond with a strong hand shake/p

p "I did what I am expected to do dad…..now you must rest!" as he was wheeled towards one of the three waiting ambulances /p


	9. Chapter 9

pChapter 8/p

p**Chapter 9**/p

p_Remaining Calm during the Storm_/p

pTroy and Chad came to the party together. As they enter the foyer Zeke and Jason motion them to the group who was comfortably situated on the couch. The music reverberates through out the living room whose furniture was carelessly strewn all over the place just to make up for a dance floor. There were people all over…..dance floor were full of dancing and grinding couples…..every nook and crannies were occupied by couples making out including the laundry area. /p

pSheila who was already with her friends came over to Troy who was seated on a single sofa. "Hi Troy….I'm glad you made it tonight!" he gave her a very fake smile "So would you like to dance?" /p

pTroy looks over to his friends who are all busy with their partners urging him to go. Jason who initiated the acquaintance of the two smiled widely like a proud father "Yes…..mission accomplished! Now it's up to her….."/p

pSharpay who was lip locking with Zeke pulled out "What do you mean by that…..Jason! Are you trying to set them up…..or is Sheila offering you something for Troy's attention?" glaring at him annoyingly/p

pTaylor and Chad who are busy with their own activity look up to Jason with conviction. "What did you do dude?" Chad stood up and pointed a finger at him accusingly "We all know her reputation……Troy is our friend and we don't want him to get in trouble!" /p

p "Chad….honey….Jason maybe just wants to help Troy forget..." sighing and grabbing Chad's hand "for a while…..we all do!" /p

p "Were all hurting but not as much as Troy…..it's all fucking obvious how he changed a lot….." they glance towards the dance floor where Sheila was grinding herself seductively to Troy who just stood there obviously bored to death/p

p "Let's sit down!" he suddenly left her on the dance floor. He sat beside Zeke who handed him a glass of strong liquor. Downing it just like water one after the other. Sheila sensing him already intoxicated went over and sat on his lap. Knowing that all inhibitions were obviously thrown out of the window she took advantage of this. "Oh you're sexy……who are you?" he was laughing while caressing her thighs up and down roughly/p

p "Let's go somewhere more private….Troy….." while nibbling his earlobes. Sheila tugs him off the couch and led him towards the stairs. Troy walks unsteadily bumping some random people along the way earning death stares and sneers.

He was already too far gone wasted with nothing to defend himself with and this is what Sheila's been waiting for. To take advantage of Troy Bolton smiling evilly /p

pSheila grab Troy's hand leading him to the 2nd floor of the house as they were climbing up the stairs Chad and Zeke including Ryan who just came in eyed the two suspiciously. They all had a couple of drinks but not as much as Troy consumed tonight. Sharpay made a grunting sound as she tries to get up from Zeke's strong grip. Chad gave Jason a strong back slap at the back of the head "What have you done…..stupid asshole!" giving him a death stare /p

p "Look man I'm just trying to help!" rubbing his neck/p

p "Well you're not helping….you're adding insult to injury and that can cause more pain. Maybe you're dumb enough to realize that Troy has been living his life one day at a time….he's got neither perception nor purpose……not anymore." Taylor stood up beside Chad looking at Jason angrily/p

p "Maybe we have to stop this insanity before Sheila wreaks havoc to our drunken friend!" Chad led the way up the stairs followed by the rest of the group except for Jason who opted to stay behind embarrassed by the situation/p

pSheila was leading Troy who was almost stumbling to one of the many rooms upon reaching the 2nd floor. "Where are we goin……I need to get some drinks?" stopping in the middle of the hallway /p

p "Troy….honey were gonna get drinks later…..after we come down from heaven!" snaking her hands on his neck inhaling the strong smell of alcohol on his breath "You're gonna like where I'm taking you." she hungrily captures his lips Troy roughly kiss her back as she opens the door to the room. She tugs on his shirt as they were nearing the edge of the bed pushing him towards it without breaking the kiss. She continued kissing but he wasn't responding anymore. Troy was staring her with his blood shot eyes that was slowly shutting.

Sheila tried everything to bring him back kissing, caressing, nibbling on different parts of his body until she became exhausted and frustrated till a light bulb flick on her head "Hhhmmm why not….let's see if you're not gonna get sobered with this!" she smirk naughtily as she starts to remove his belt and now opening the buttons of his jeans /p

pThe door was abruptly opened by a group of people who stares angrily at her "Hey…..what the heck are you doing here can't you see this was already taken?" /p

p "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Chads voice was full and strong. Taylor and Sharpay rushes to the bed pushing her off him "Taking advantage of a helpless drunken guy……you're senseless…..and a bitch!" /p

p "Get out of here…..and don't bother to come near him again!" Zeke hovers in her head as she tries to fix her clothes/p

p "It's not like I enjoyed his company either…..he's just like another lifeless human being!" Sheila smile at them bitterly /p

p "I better take him home….he's not gonna wake up till tomorrow anyway…." Chad and Zeke lifts him up on their shoulders holding him on his belt /p

p "Boy he's gonna have the worst headache tomorrow!" Ryan shook his head sympathetically/p

p "I bet his not gonna remember anything….poor guy!" Sharpay looks to their friend anxiously "He's trying to drown himself with alcohol as anger and frustration swallows him slowly…."/p

p "Why don't he try to move on…..it's been more than 4 months….he's wallowing so much on his misery." Kelsi whispers as Chad and Zeke secure Troy before they went down the stairs/p

p "I'II go with you Chad!" Taylor trots after them followed by the rest of the gang/p

pMaj Paul Montez together with his subordinates was immediately rushed to the hospital from the airport. They were thoroughly examined and were diagnosed to be dehydrated and malnourished aside from the wounds that needed immediate medical attention. The families were sent home after the patients were processed and were placed under isolation. /p

p "You will receive a phone call whenever they are allowed to receive visitors but for the meantime let's leave them to recuperate!" the doctor in charge gave them a reassuring smile/p

p "How soon doctor…..how soon can we see him?" Maria anxiously inquire taking a last look at her husband before he was wheeled inside the elevator/p

p "Depends on the condition of the patient…..but don't worry we're gonna do everything to nurse them back to health!" Gabriella slowly led her mother to the exit/p

p "Thank you doctor….we do hope to see him soon!" giving him a grateful smile and he nodded/p


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Will You Forgive Me?_

A week had passed before they receive a call from the hospital that families can visit for a few hours. As soon as Gabriella was brought home by Shaun….Greg was already waiting for her at the foyer. "Hey….you're home early?"

"We're going to the hospital…..mom will met us there at the lobby….so hurry up baby sis!"

"Really we can see dad?" suddenly she freeze and Greg threw her a questioning look "Greg….am I showing…..I mean for dad to see my belly?" gazing at her brother anxiously

"Gabriella….we have to tell dad once and for all…he maybe be angry but mom and I are here for you!" kissing her on the forehead "I know it was an accident because I believe you to be responsible when it comes to this matter…..it's just you slipped and got pregnant." leading her to the car

Maria was already pacing the lobby anxiously waiting for her children checking the clock on the wall. Each family was only given an initial of 2 hours a day so as to avoid stressing the patients who are now slowly recovering. "Oh thank God ….you're finally here!"

They went up the elevator to the 3rd floor Isolation Wing. Walking towards these long immaculate white corridors gives Gabriella the creeps it was deathly quiet only the humming of some instruments and the soft voices of nurses can be heard. They pass by almost identical looking doors until they reach to the one bearing the name Montez on the slot located at the right side of the door.

Greg gently pushes the door inward seeing their father's eyes close they slowly walk towards the foot of his bed. He was still hook up to some monitoring machine that gives a steady beeping breathing on an oxygen tube and an IV drip on his left arm. He still looks a little pale but unlike the first time they saw him at the airport. His eyes flutter when he senses somebody on the room. A grateful smile was drawn on his face

"Hi there!" he uttered in a hoarse voice

"Hi Paul…..how are you doing?" Maria came closer touching his hand "You seemed to look a lot better…..how are you feeling?"

Taking a long drawn breath "I'm looking forward to go home…..I miss you guys…" looking up at Gabriella and Greg who was still standing at the foot of the bed "Gabriella…..how's my baby girl....you seem a little quiet in there?" her hands absentmindedly balled on the blanket staring at the bed

"Gabie….Gab…. dad is talking to you…."

"Huh uh…..sorry dad I must have spaced out…what….what did you just said?" her father motions her to come closer Gabriella hesitated but Maria nodded her head for her to move closer to his side. Drawing her hoodie closer and putting her hands to its pocket to hide the baby bump

"You're looking good…..I've heard from Greg that you enrolled at the university…" beaming at her "if you like you can stay here with me till you graduate from college……but that all depends on your mom!" looking up at Maria

"Well it's up to her…..since I think she already made friends with the neighbors and at her school…..if she likes it here…well then she can stay!"

"Is something wrong Gabie….you seem a little on edge here….what's wrong?" looking at her full of concern

"Nothing dad….I'm perfectly fine…..I'm glad to see you…yeah so glad to see you again!" looking away from him as her eyes starts to tear up

"No Gabriella….there must be something wrong with you?" his voice weak but determined as he glance between Maria and Greg for some answers. Mother and son looks at each other helplessly both feeling the anxiety Gabriella is experiencing right now in front of her father

"She couldn't take the questioning looks her father is giving her anymore as the room was swallowed in utter silence. She feels the walls crumbling down on her as her throat tightens making it difficult for her to breath. Tears flow freely from her eyes she let go of his hand and run out of the room "Gabriella….." but she didn't hear his pleading voice anymore

"Oh God…..I cannot do this….I cannot face my dad!" slowly she stop feeling hazy groping for support on the wall. Sliding gently on the floor drawing her knees as much as she can to her chest as waves of emotions flows through her body making it tremble. "I'm a big disappointment to this family….I brought shame to them in spite of all the love and support they gave me….I failed him…."

When she looks up again she saw Greg coming towards her full of concern and pity stooping at her side. "C'mon baby sis….let's talk about this…..dad say's whatever it was that's bothering you he's got the right to know!" helping her up giving her a gentle hug "You know it's not good to the baby when the mother is under stress right?" she nodded smiling shyly "That's my girl…"

"Gabriella….come sit beside me!" Paul motions her to the chair beside the bed as he instructed Greg to adjust his bed to a reclining position "You know that I love you….right?" Gabriella nodded but still not looking at him he lifts her chin as their eyes connected "Now whatever is bothering you….I need to know….I must know….how can I help if you'll keep me in the dark…please…."

Gabriella's tears stream down her face again shifting uncomfortably on the chair. She heaves a sigh before looking up at her mother, Greg and to her father "Dad…..I'm so sorry for disappointing you…..for breaking my promise to you!" he looks at her skeptically but encourage her to go on "Do you still remember Troy…..my boyfriend...." his facial expression changes from curiosity to a little bit annoyed Gabriella balled the blanket into a fist

"Go on….." intently waiting for her to continue inhaling a long breathe

"We made it clear that we have to be extra careful about this matter for we are both looking forward to graduate in college. Dad……it was an accident….we both got carried away…" Paul shut his eyes fisting his hand on his chest "I'm sooo sorry daddy….so sorry….I knew I've failed you terribly and I don't deserve to be forgiven!" her body shook with torrents of emotions as tears flow freely from their eyes.

There was an eerie silence in the room only Gabriella's sniffle is audible as if time stood still for a few minutes till Paul reaches for her hand and gave it a squeeze "Gabriella…..I know you made me a promise that you will finish college before you get married……but it seems that it wasn't meant to be!" his voice soft and reassuring she began to breath normally "I'm supposed to be disappointed in you for being irresponsible and getting yourself pregnant…..well in a way I am." lifting her chin to look him in the eye.

Gabriella swallows hard when all she saw was love and concern on her father's eyes not a bit of anger was written on his handsome face "Dad…."

"And the father…did he knew about this?" Gabriella shook her head

"It was only here that I discovered that I'm pregnant." she's now gaining confidence talking to her dad while their mother and Greg comfortably smile at each other. They knew by the way that they're talking that Paul had already accepted her pregnancy knowing that he's a very positive person who does not believe in holding a grudge against another person. "He doesn't even know where I am right now. He's probably so mad at me for suddenly disappearing from him without any reason but I didn't want him to get involve with our problem."

"Do you plan on telling him about the baby?"

"I don't know dad….I was planning to do it maybe when we return to the States….that I'm gonna do it personally…" inhaling a long worry breath

"Don't stress yourself too much it's not good for the baby…..take care of your self Gabriella and take care of my grandchild." seeing a sincere smile from her father's face Gabriella smile back and nods at her mother and brother exultantly

"Thank you daddy…..for everything!" she stood up and embraces her father careful not to quash her baby bump

"Oh….. there's obviously a growing baby in there huh? So how far along are you…when are we gonna become grandparents?" she pulls back lifting her hoodie a little exposing her shirt and her slightly swollen belly. Gabriella giggles making her parents and brother laugh together

"I'm on my 20th week dad and I can already feel little movements inside!" smiling at them proudly rubbing her belly gently

"That's good to know……well you must start to shop for baby's clothes and things before you grow even bigger…..Maria you better help Gabie with the baby's needs…..everything…..I want my first grandchild to enter the world comfortably!"

"Thank you daddy……I love you and don't worry I'm gonna take care of my baby just like how you and mom took care of us!"

"Oh don't worry about that Paul it's already been taken cared of…..you better help heal yourself before the baby's born….so that we can all go home!"

"I'm certainly gonna do that for my grandchild….." looking proudly at Maria as Gabriella smiles at her parent's interaction in spite of them being divorced they still feel like a family

Greg who went out a few minutes ago peeks at the door "We better get goin visiting hours is almost over…..we'll see you dad tomorrow!" Gabriella hugs her dad and Maria kiss him on the cheek Greg nods at his father

"Greg….thank you!" Paul nodded "Gabie….take care of yourself….I'll try to be home soon…."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_My Baby_

Gabriella went to the hospital the following day for her check up accompanied by Shaun as Maria was working at the commissary while Greg was on deck at the hospital administration office. "So Gabriella….are you ready for your ultra sound?" the nurse ushers them to a room where she was made to change to a blue gown as the doctor enters the room

"I assume you're the father?" Gabriella made a funny noise while Shaun shifts uncomfortably "So if you have any questions feel free to ask and I think one of them will be the sex of the baby?" motioning her to the bed

"Uuhhmm doctor this is Shaun….my closest friend and obviously not the father of my baby…." she said shyly "He's the one available to accompany me here…"

"Well I can assume to be the father…..if that's ok with you!" staring her straight in the eye as blazing green eyes and chocolate brown orbs connected

"Shaun…..you can't do that!" shaking her head the doctor glances at them smiling

He leans over "I can if you'll let me…..I'm serious!" as he whisper softly in her ear planting a kiss on her forehead

The doctor squirted some gel on her belly as Gabriella giggles feeling a little bit tickled "Are you ok?" Shaun inquires softly intertwining their fingers together

"Yeah…..the gels a little cold and the probe tickles my tummy….but I'm ok!"

"So here's the little fellow….a little active today huh!" passing the probe on the other side of her bump as Gabriella and Shaun stares at the monitor mesmerized by the energetic movement of the fetus "So do you wanna know the sex of the baby?" he looks at them keenly Gabriella nodded cheerfully "Gabriella….Shaun you're gonna have a baby boy!"

"Oh my God…..I'm going to have a son……so that's why you've been moving so actively inside you're a little guy…..no wonder!" Shaun kisses her on the forehead as Gabriella stares intently on the moving image of her son on the monitor

After the prenatal check up they immediately went upstairs to her dad's room and updated him about the sex of the baby which he and her brother who came in after them beams proudly at her. "He will be most welcome….now I really need to get out of this hospital….my grandson will definitely need me!" Gabriella, Greg and Shaun laughs at his eagerness to get off the bed although his legs were a little woobly

Maj Paul Montez stayed at the hospital for almost 3 weeks before he was finally discharged. He was required to report back for psychological evaluation and debriefing for another 2 weeks before he was finally allowed to report back to duty at the base. The Montez family was finally reunited again as their lives slowly settled into normalcy. Paul and Maria were as excited in anticipation with the birth of their first grandchild as they fuss around the baby's needs. Sometimes to the point of Gabriella's being upset of their arguments thankful that Shaun or Alessandra was on hand to fetch her from their house. "Huh my parents are fussing again over the needs of this little guy….they wanted everything to be perfect….I'm suppose to be grateful for that…but I cannot take them outdoing each other!" huffing while hugging her bump

"He's a very lucky boy indeed…..and you're one lucky girl having both parents encouragement…..though sometimes the ruckus gets in the way but I guess it's part of being expectant grandparents!" giving her hand a gentle squeeze

Gabriella was almost 30 weeks pregnant as the semester was coming to an end. With all the safety precaution from her parents, brother and friends especially Shaun who became over protective of her she was cramming for her finals week before the start of the break.

"So how's the soon to be mommy's doin?" Alessandra grins at her friend who was obviously almost about to run because they arrive just a few minutes before the professor starts to hand out test papers

"Hey…..hey…what's in a hurry?" Shaun utters as she was sandwich between him and Alessandra "What you're doin is not good for the baby….Gabriella!"

"Oh can't you see I'm helpless here….I feel like an elephant seal huge ugly and fugly!" walking fast as her feet can take her waddling

"Hey…hey you better be careful…..you're obviously exerting a lot of effort here…..just take it easy …..will be there soon!" helping her restore normal breathing gradually slowing her down till they reach the massive double door to their classroom

"Well good luck to the both of you…I'll see you later!" Gabriella nodded while panting for breath

"Oh thank God…..it's about to start!" panting while rubbing her swollen belly tenderly "Sorry baby….mommy's just a little stress out today!" whispering softly to her baby bump earning a sympathetic smile from her friend and some of her classmates

As she and Alessandra were walking towards the steps they love to hang out with Shaun was already there anxiously waiting for them "Hey…so any plans for this afternoon…..the days still young?" pecking her on the cheek slowly guiding her to sit beside him and their friends on the steps

"Hhmm I don't know I'm kind of mentally exhausted with the exams….it's grueling!" shrugging her shoulder Shaun gently drape an arm around her shoulders

"Are you tired…..do you wanna go home?" their friends looks at her sympathetically

Shaking her head "Oh no..no..no I'm ok I just need a few minutes to catch my breath….this pregnancy is taking a toll on my respiratory system!" earning more sympathetic smile from the group "My nose always feels like stuffy but I don't have a cold…..uugh!" placing a hand on her tummy

"So wanna come with us to the movies….were planning to catch the 3:30pm showing?" Britney inquires excitedly Gabriella nods

"Are you sure you're up to this no discomfort or anything?" Shaun draws her closer

"Hey Shaun…. what are you her mother? Gabriella can take care of herself….she's gonna be a mother soon!" Ron blurted but Shaun death stared him

"You know what Ron…..if you're a true friend to Gabriella….the more you're gonna be concerned for her well being….and no I'm not her mother but I'm a friend that she can count on anytime!"

"Really…Shaun I'm good….no discomfort or anything….so how about we start moving!" grunting as she tries to haul herself up Shaun and Alessandra immediately stood up to pull her up "Uugh…I feel fat…..this baby's heavy!"

"You're not fat…..you're honestly pregnant and beautiful!" Shaun whispers softly through her hair

"God Gabriella why do you keep on insisting that your fat like an elephant seal….when every body knows you're pregnant? Ok who among you guys think she's fat….huh?" Alessandra challenges their friends but they nodded their heads

"So how about some good pose before we scatter to the ends of the earth to God knows where!" Mark yells as they organize themselves to a crazy poses picture after picture. Shaun was always beside Gabriella either his arm on her shoulder or on her sides and the last pose was when Shaun stick his ears on the front of her swollen tummy followed by their friends who contributed one hand touching her belly as everybody grins happily. Gabriella was beaming as the baby kicks excitedly

"Ok guys….enough my baby's been kicking me ever since this crazy picture taking started…..I think he's excited too!" grinning at them rubbing her baby bump proudly

"Really Gabriella….the baby's kicking now?" she nods "So can I touch him…please I'd like to feel that!" Britney gingerly reaches out her hand to Gabriella's bump "Wow…..my God that's neat….he sure can kick!" they all shared a good laugh as they walk towards the parking lot with Shaun and Gabriella's fingers intertwined

"Sure that baby has the potential of a football player huh?" Shaun smiles at her Gabriella nods contentedly. Football was Shaun's sports aside from archery and swimming he's also a sharp shooter he was one of the university's varsity player and obviously one of the well like personality just like Troy in East High except his only into basketball

"Yeah….I think so…..the kicks keep on getting stronger as my pregnancy progresses sometimes even at night I'll suddenly wake up from sleep. I'm grateful that he's growing healthy and a little big for his gestational age!"

"Was there something wrong with that?" the tone of concern so obvious in his voice "What did the doctor said….is something wrong with the baby?" rubbing one hand on her belly tenderly

"No Shaun…..there's nothing wrong with the baby….he's healthy and strong!" smirking at him as they follow the trail of cars towards the center of town


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Meet Jessica_

"So Troy what are your plans for the break.....I'm gonna be spending sometime with our relatives in New Orleans…..my grand father wanted to see me!" Chad leisurely stretches on the well manicured lawn of the Evans mansion

"I don't know Chad…..I'm not into something…..I may just stay home and sulk with my miseries!" Chad looks up to his best friend but his stare was soo far away and are his thoughts

"You miss her?" Troy nods

"Yeah…..it's been like 7 months….I feel like giving up sometime…..she just took off without any warning not even a hint!" tearing up his eyes exhaling a long sigh Chad sat up beside him patting his shoulder

"I know Troy…..I miss her too…..but you have to move on….you've been wallowing in your misery for a long time!" Troy shakes his head drawing his knees closer to his chest "No one knows the reason why…..not even Taylor or Sharpay!"

"Thanks man for being such a good friend!"

Feeling helpless on their son's desolation ever since Gabriella's sudden disappearance Troy's parent's decides to send him to sunny California for a while to his uncle Warren his mother's brother. "Mom, dad you don't have to do this…..I'd like to stay here with my friends…..I'll be alright!"

"No Troy….you're not gonna be alright when you keep on sulking and being stubborn to move on….you have to son….we love you so much and we don't want to see you suffer!" Lucille embraces her son lovingly

"Yes Troy….you're mother's right…maybe you'll need a little breather….and if ever you decides that you like to stay with Uncle Warren you can enroll at UCLA there's a campus near their place!" patting him on the shoulder

"I'm really gonna miss you around here but you're dad and I always thinks what's best for you….son…..that's why we made this painful decision to send you away from here."

"I don't know mom…I'll try…." looking at his parent's helplessly

Troy flew to California and he was met at the airport by a giddy Uncle Warren and his cousin Dylan who's 2 years younger than Troy and a surfer dude. "Glad you could come cousin we can hang out together at the beach with my friends!" as they exchange man hugs

"Yeah…..it's great to see you again Dylan….Uncle Warren!" Troy tiredly greets them

"C'mon boys let's head home…..you're mom and Aunt Rose will be home soon from work!" leading the way to the car

Dylan and Troy hit it off immediately as he introduces him to his friends and their girlfriends at the beach in front of a bonfire. "Hey guys this is my cousin Troy from Albuquerque and he will be staying with us for a while….Troy meets the gang…" Dylan calls out their names as the made a handshake or nods with Troy "And of course not but not the least….this is my girlfriend Natalie!" putting an arm around her shoulder Troy nods

"Oh Troy….I'd like you to meet my friend Jessica!" Jessica reaches out her hand awkwardly for a hand shake but Troy just nods at her

"Hi!" he said timidly seating beside Dylan who starts making out with Natalie. He wasn't really into conversation as he gazes further out into the horizon

"Hey…can I sit beside you…..it's warmer in here?" Troy throw a side glance at her as he nods. She sat beside him scooting a little closer as he draw his arms on his knees to his chest "So how was Albuquerque….I haven't been to any other state except running around sunny California!" initiating a small conversation

Troy heave a sigh pausing for a long while before he utter a reply "It's great….not as busy as here!" he stood up dusting his pants with sands "I'm goin for a walk!" Dylan nods at him and Jessica stood up after he went away

"Troy….do you need any company…..I kind of out of place there….might if I join you?" he nods but continued walking as Jessica struts beside him

"So are you in high school or college?"

"College…."

"Wow that's great so were both college students!" Troy walks a little faster now and Jessica starts to jog beside him

"So what course are you taking…..I'm planning to pursue a course in business administration…..how bout you?" she was starting to grown tired and irritated with his coldness

"I don't know I haven't decided yet...." shrugging his shoulder "Maybe it's better if you head back with your friends…..I'm sorry but I wanted to be alone!" he suddenly stop walking putting his hands inside his pocket looking down at her distantly

"Ok fine!" she blurted annoyingly strutting back to the camp fire

Troy didn't really enjoyed his stay in California unlike before that he loves to hang out with his cousin or Uncle Warren his mind was somewhere else. Jessica did not give up in her pursuit to get Troy's attention after their dreary encounter at the beach. Dylan and Natalie knew that Jessica has developed a big crush on Troy that's why they set up a date between the two at the carnival.

"Hey Troy…so are you ready to go Jessica will be here soon?" shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah I guess so!" trying to shrug off his irritation with his cousin and Natalie "This is the first and last Dylan….I'm planning to return home this weekend!"

"What…..you can't do that….I thought Uncle Jack and Aunt Lucille sent you here to enroll at UCLA?" staring at him baffled

"Wherever they sent me….I'll still be miserable…..my life's over Dylan…." breathing a sigh "My girlfriend took off without a warning….we never had a fight well not that I can recall…" he slump on the lounge chair outside the deck facing the ocean "I love her more than my life….we already made future plans together…..but look what she did!" hammering his fist in his chest angrily till Dylan grab his arm

"Enough Troy….you have a bright future ahead of you….why do you want to torment yourself with a selfish bitch….who doesn't care about you anymore!" Dylan was almost yelling at him

"Let me go Dylan….she's not a selfish bitch and she'll never be….I know you wouldn't understand what I have here…." pointing to his heart tearing up his eyes "Gabriella changed me a lot….she taught me responsibility and to value life to it's simplest form…..she's never selfish!"

Suddenly the door bell rang and Warren answers the door just as Rose peers out the door towards the deck "Boy's I think you're dates are here!" smiling at them but pouted when she saw Troy wiping away his eyes

They went to the carnival in Jessica's car as she and Troy rode in front while Dylan and Natalie took the back seat. The ride was quiet except for the soft music on the radio. Troy looks out the passing scenery heaving a sigh every now and then. Dylan felt Troy's unhappiness and he feels sorry for his cousin praying that he and Jessica might hit it off tonight

Jessica grabs Troy's hand dragging him around taking one ride after the other like a little girl. Until Troy felt tired and bored "I think it's getting late….we better get home!"

"But Troy…..it's only 11:30…what are you Cinderella….there are still a lot of rides I wanna try….please…..cutie please!!!!" pulling a puppy dog eye effect he stood straight

"12 midnight that's it….you may call me whatever names you want but I'm tired!" annoyance so much obvious in his voice now Jessica let go of his hand

"Fine…you're no fun….12 then!" walking off ahead leaving Dylan and Natalie torn between the 2 as Troy stood still feeling bored.

"Ok I think we better run after her….Troy let's go!"

Troy convinces his Uncle and Auntie to send him home explaining to them about his basketball scholarship in Albuquerque until they agreed. That weekend they drove him to the airport "So Troy are you sure about this?" Dylan inquires out of earshot from his parents

"Yes I'm sure…..I'd rather be with my friends on the court than hanging around here….as much as I wanted to just like the last time….it's never gonna be the same!" Dylan nods and they exchange man hug as his flight was being announced for boarding

"Thanks a lot Uncle Warren…Auntie Rose for making my stay here as pleasant and comfortable as possible!" hugging each of them

"Oh Troy….take care of yourself….and smile my boy life is beautiful……remember after every storm there's a rainbow!" waving him goodbye


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Lovin the Feeling_

Gabriella wasn't allowed to return to school as she might go into labor anytime soon she was already on her 34 week feeling lonely and bored while waiting for her parents or brother to get home from work. Her mother strongly warns her against exerting too much effort working some chores to pass the time "Just leave things as they where Gabriella…..I'll pick them up after work!" pushing towards the couch and giving her the remote

"You're mom's right baby…..stress can result to premature contraction…..just take it easy….read books, watch tv or surf the web!" Paul kiss her on the forehead "We'll see you later just take it easy!"

"Bye honey!" Maria kisses her on the cheek embracing her smiling "Oohh you're getting bigger…..the baby bump I mean…."

"See you later sis….call me if you need anything….ok!" Greg waves her goodbye

"Yah…yah I'll see you guys later!" closing the door after them

"So what do you want us to do baby…mommy's bored and tired?" rubbing her baby bump lovingly as the baby kicks actively "Hey…..are you playing with mommy….I'm looking forward to see you soon….the doctor say's you're healthy and strong….I'm so glad…." heaving a sigh pausing for a while "I miss your dad……in as much as I wanted him to be here when I give birth to you….it will be impossible….he doesn't even know where we are and that I'm pregnant with you!" tears starts to fall on her eyes. The doorbell rang Gabriella got up from the couch waddling towards the door "Coming!"

She unlocks the door a grinning blazing green eyed Shaun greets her gladly pecking her on the lips "Hey….how's the very pregnant lady doing?" she let him inside as Shaun closes the door

"I'm good bored and as big as an elephant seal since everybody wants me to sit still and feel miserable all day…..I'm helpless!" looking at him powerless as Shaun enclose his arms around her swollen belly kissing her tenderly on the lips

"Well….isn't that contradicting good and bored Ms Montez….were all concerned about your sensitive condition…..it will be what a month to go?" shaking her head while they gaze into each other's eyes Gabriella can feel the rush of love Shaun sincerely offers her through his tender touch and gentle kisses

"More or less 2 weeks to go…oh I'm so ready to pop I can't even see my feet and my back hurts a lot….and when the baby kicks my bladder felt like it's about to burst….uugh it's so hard being pregnant!" snaking her hands around his neck. Gabriella feels secure when she's with Shaun his over protective of her. Unselfish of his time spent with her no matter how tired he was after practice he sees to it that he drops by to see her or drives her around when no one's available. Shaun is the guy who's easy to love unselfish and dedicated

Gabriella knew that Troy will always be the love of her life but what if he won't take her back or even acknowledge his paternity to their son after what she had done to him…..breaking his heart by just disappearing without any warning! Where else Shaun whole heartily offers both his arms to them even his name this is what confuses her. Will she allow the baby to carry Shaun's name…… how can she convince Troy that the baby is his whenever they gets to go home to Albuquerque? This is not too far from her parent's agenda as they've decided to give their relationship a try. Her father has made it clear that in order for this to work well her mother must resign from the job and travels with him to wherever he was stationed. She reluctantly agreed after a very long deliberation and lengthy discussion.

"Are you ok Gabriella?" as they were seating on the couch Shaun drape an arm on her shoulder looking at her anxiously

"Yeah….I'm ok I must have spaced out…I'm sorry!" leaning her head on his shoulder as he faces her cupping her face with his hands nodding as he kiss her on the lips. Gabriella felt his soft lips caressing her as his tongue gently prods asking access to her mouth which she eagerly granted. Slowly Shaun lays her down on the couch as their tongues do battle for supremacy. They were both gasping for air when they broke the kiss. Gabriella was flushed up as he gently removes her shirt they're eyes intently gaze at each other Shaun's was full of love and lust while Gabriella's was a little bit of both as mix emotions swirls around her heart.

He leans over as their mouth latch together his weight was supported by his arms and knees careful not to quash her swollen belly. Shaun slowly drifts down to her jaw downward to her neck showering her with open mouthed kisses eliciting a moan when he found her sensitive spot. Shaun smirks as he slides downward to the valley of her breast.

Just as the heat intensifies the baby starts moving vigorously inside the womb. "Oh my God….I'm sooo sorry Shaun I can't do this…" putting her shirt back on "The baby has an agenda of his own it seems his on his elements today…..bearing on my bladder again!" looking at him apologetically Shaun nods touching her tenderly on the face

"It's ok Gabriella…..I guess we both got carried away this time!" his voice soothing making her exhale the breath she was holding. Feeling relieved she thanks her son for interrupting before she gives in to their desire which she might regret later.

"Uugh….I don't know what he's doing….here feel it!" she reach for his hand and place it on the side where the baby moves "Ow…hey baby….stop it wait till you're out here….you can kick and punch all you want!"

Shaun beams at her "He's strong…..I will definitely teach him how to play football….oh huh not so much baby you're mom's hurting…" they both share a laugh when the baby pause for a few seconds before she feels the diminished movement again

"Wow I guess he hears you….or he got tired and doze off!" Shaun kisses her forehead Gabriella smiles at him proudly

"You're gonna be a good mom! So do you wanna go out….we can go to the park and sit on our favorite spot…..and maybe a quiet dinner afterwards?" gladly accepting his hands pulling her she stood up

"That would be wonderful…..oh wait I change for some suitable clothes it might get colder outside!" motioning her towards the direction of her bedroom

Shaun waited at the foyer turning around when he hears the door opens "You look beautiful!" Gabriella rolls her eyes

"Are you insulting me Mr. Hoffmann? Can't you see…I'm horrendously huge!" yelling at him crossing her arms on her chest pouting

"Of course not….you're not horrendous well a little big…..but because you're pregnant…get it….you're pregnant and about to pop soon!" teasing her opening his arms for an embrace "Hey I'm not kidding….you look beautiful …really!" hugging her as much (if that's possible) without quashing her swollen belly

"Oh Shaun….you're such a sweet talker…how can I stay mad at you for a long time….you're so nice!" pulling herself from him "Oh wait I need to leave a note to my parents and brother that I went out with you before my mother panics and send a search party." this time Shaun rolls his eyes at her

"Why write a note when you can call them….here use my phone!" handing her the device shaking her head as she continue writing on a post it

"Hey…I'd like to leave a note…it's safer there won't be any inquiries as to where you're gonna be taking me….get it!" winking at him while sticking the note on a board beside the main door.

"Oh I see….nice try Montez…so you don't wanna be interrogated huh!" batting an eyebrow at her Gabriella giggle

The park was a little less crowded when they arrive as Shaun leads her to their favorite spot. She instantly relaxes inhaling the fresh air around them listening to the quacking of the ducks on the pond and the chirping of the birds on the trees. He kisses the hand he was holding as he turn sideways facing her "Gabriella…..in less than a month you're gonna be a mother…." she turns her head sideways "What I wanted to know is if you feel something for me?" his handsome feature especially his eyes speaks sincerely of his feelings towards her Gabriella reaches out to touch his face

"Shaun….you don't deserve me….I feel so lucky to have met you but to accept your offer of giving your name to my son and taking care of me….." she sighs "Maybe what your feeling is only because of pity or sympathy…..because I'm pregnant…..I don't want to get your hopes high." he shook his head

"No I meant what I said Gabriella…..I fell in love with you the moment your brother introduce us to each other. It was love at first sight not pity nor sympathy. I don't want to rush you into making any decisions that you might regret later but I'm hoping that you have something for me too." drawing her close seeing the tears that are threatening to fall on her face

"You're too good to be true Shaun….the more I shouldn't let you get close to me….I don't want you to get hurt nor cause you any miseries!" pushing him away from her but he didn't budge "No please let go of me…." she struggles to get up grunting with the weight she's carrying Shaun came after her "I need to be alone for a while!" she continue walking as he stood still looking helplessly at her retreating form

"I love you Gabriella it doesn't matter if you're carrying someone else's child….I'm not judge mental with your past what I want is to be with you now and the future to come!" slowly he discreetly follows her as she walks aimlessly around the park till she sat on an empty bench. Her head bowed as she tries to wipe away the tears with the sleeves of her winter jacket sniffling. Shaun strode quietly beside the bench clearing his throat "Hrmm….is this seat taken?" smiling sincerely at her pointing on the vacant space beside her

"Looking up at him she saw the sadness in his face "No….it's not taken…" she said in a hushed tone. She scoots farther the opposite side before he sat himself. Hugging her baby bump she slowly inhales and exhales to even her breathing feeling the movement of her child inside her body a smile strike her face

When Shaun saw this he gently drape an arm around her shoulder expecting some protest instead she leans her head on his shoulder he draw her closer. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to upset you!"

"It's ok Shaun….I know how much you care about me…let's…let's not just talk about it yet…" sighing "My mind's a little bit confused….with the hormones kicking and the fear and excitement of having a baby!" he kisses the top of her head.

They sat in silence watching the beautiful sight as she was warmly snuggled in his arm. He felt Gabriella's body became limp he carefully checks on her smiling when he saw that she fell asleep. Shaun's arm were becoming numb and uncomfortable with their current position but since he doesn't want to wake her he tightly closes his eyes to shut the shooting pain…..diverting his mind into something else. It was almost dark when she starts to stir he was praying that she'll wake up as the pain becomes unbearable

She arches her back as she slowly stretches her arms yawning "Hey….sorry I slept on you!" staring at his blazing green eyes smiling "Was it that long….my God it's getting dark!"

"You were sleeping peacefully….I didn't wanna wake you up!" stretching his numbing arm wincing as the blood found their way to his sleeping arm. They both sat there for a while just gazing into each other's eyes. Shaun was staring at her chocolate brown with love and longing while Gabriella's was looking into his beautiful green orb asking herself if she feels something special for him….she sigh.

"So would you like to take me home?"

"Not after we have dinner…..so where do you wanna eat….I bet this little guy here…" placing his glove hand on her bump "Is kind of hungry?" she giggles "I love that!"

"Huh…what?" unconsciously putting her hand to her mouth

"Hearing you giggle….it's like music to my ears!" he stood up before pulling her up intertwining their fingers together they slowly walk towards the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Dreadful Valentines_

Zeke and Sharpay, Chad and Taylor has already made plans for the coming Valentine's day even Ryan and Kelsi has their own agenda for that special occasion. "Troy…wanna go with us to Santa Fe for that Valentine's party? Sharpay was able to get a reservation at the hotel….it will be a lot of fun!"

"Oh you know me I don't wanna be an extra baggage….you just have some fun!" faking a smile

"Hey boys!" Sharpay strode flirtatiously swaying her hips earning some whistles from some dudes along the hallway

"Hey Shar….so are we on on Tuesday?" she made a thumbs up sign grinning at them

"Troy….I would like you to go with us….I promise you'll never feel left out because I'm goin to bring along a friend from the country club!" entwining her arm on his as they walk together to the parking area

"I don't know Shar….that's one subject I hate to compromise!" detaching his arm on her

"Oh c'mon Troy…don't be a snub…." looking at him with puppy dog eyes "She's my friend and she already saw you the last time we went to the country club…..please cutie…please!"

"Still Shar I can't promise and by the way I'm not a snub….got that!" walking off briskly to his car

"Oh Troy….she's just like me and she's rich too!" yelling at his back before Zeke was able cover her mouth

"The more I'm gonna think about it…" rolling his eyes as he thought to himself.

As he cruises towards the neighborhood he slows down in front of a very familiar house that he frequented not so long ago. Drawing a long breath he park the car at the curb as tears starts to fall quietly from his eyes. Placing both his arms on the steering wheel gripping it tightly till his knuckles hurt "Gabriella….I can't take this anymore…..what have I done wrong to deserve this…." his body trembling as torrents of emotions flows freely from his heart.

"So Troy…what will it be are we on? I'm waiting….she's so anxious to meet you….please I'll do anything for you just say yes….please!!!" she said pleadingly hearing something shuffling on the other line as he inhales

"Anything Sharpay….are you willing to give me anything?" his voice challenging hers

"Yes Troy anything….just please be my friends date tomorrow, Valentine 's Day!" putting an emphasis on the occasion "I know you're perfect for each other!" he replied with a fake laugh

"Ok… you said anything!" there was silence on the other end "Can you bring back Gabriella to me?" Sharpay can hear him chuckling or gagging as his voice sounded cold and emotionless "I'm sorry Sharpay….I just don't wanna disappoint you or your friend!" the line went dead

"Hello, hello, hello Troy….what he hung up on me?" Zeke looks at his girlfriend helplessly pacing the floor of her living room blushing beet red with anger "That's it Zeke I'm totally annoyed with Troy Bolton…uugh…he's so arrogant!"

"Honey….just let it go…you're gonna have a bad hair day when you dwell on that issue…." smirking as he pull her into a hug "There are lot's of guys out there for your friend!"

"I missed the old Troy Bolton…my friend and classmate ever since pre-school!" looking into her boyfriends brown orbs "How long will it take him to realize that his missing a lot of life with his sulking!"

"I don't know Shar….I don't know only Troy can answer that….in as much as we wanted to see him smiling again!" leaning over to kiss her on the forehead "only God knows where she is…." his last word trailing away

Gabriella was in the mall with Shaun, Alessandra, Britney and Matt as they went on a last minute shopping for her before she pops out anytime soon. "I'm sorry guys if I'm slowing you down…." placing both hands at the small of her back as she waddles after them

"Oohh…you're not slowing us down….you can call it a leisurely walk!" Alessandra came back chuckling grabbing her on the arm as they strode slowly

"How considerate you are….thank you I know you love me!" grinning at them "Oww….that's painful!" tightening her grip on Alessandra's arm as Shaun ran besides her holding her other hand leading her to a bench

"Is the baby coming…..has the labor pain started…..please not here Gabriella!" Alessandra hovers over her scratching her head hyperventilating

"Brit you better shut her." motioning towards Alessandra who now paces the space in front of Gabriella anxiously "Take deep breathes…..inhale….exhale…..inhale…exhale good girl!" Shaun coaches Gabriella who now begins to relax as he gently rubs her swollen belly soothingly

"I'm ok guys….it's just Braxton hicks contraction (are the tightening of the uterine muscles for 1 or 2 minutes and is thought to be an aid to the body in it's preparation for birth)…..no need to be alarmed!" smiling at her friends who was about to have a heart attack "Thank you Shaun…what will I do without you!" pecking on his cheek. Shaun who had been with Gabriella a couple of times as she experienced Braxton hicks now knows how to calm her down

Gabriella woke up the morning of Valentine's day feeling tired with swollen feet and a very swollen belly unable to get out of bed by herself. Desperately she yells for help as her bladder was threatening to burst. "Mom, dad, Greg whoever is in the house I need some help here!" just as her brother peeks on the door grinning "Oh thank you Jesus….the baby's sitting on my bladder and I'm about to pee on my PJ!" Greg lugs her off the bed

"You sure are heavy sis…" she pouted at him "Hey no offense meant…..but it looks like you're about to pop out sooner!" rubbing her back

"I'm kind of scared Greg….I don't feel so good everything seems stuff up including my breathing…..my legs are swollen and kinda painful!" grunting as she waddles towards the bathroom

"As long as there's no pain on your abdominal area, no bloody discharges or gush of water and the baby's actively moving were still on the waiting list. Bear with it sis it will be over soon….soon I'm gonna be cuddling my nephew….wow it will be amazing!" beaming as he sat on her bed

"I don't know….what kind of a mom will I be….I'm only 19 and dependent on my parents…uughh!"

"Hey…hey…you're gonna be a great mom believe me you will be very capable of taking care of the baby…..and don't worry about being dependent on us!" he stood up and adjusted his belt "We made a pact to send you to college after a year off while mom will be taking care of the baby as you go to school!"

"Really Greg…but how about when you and Sidney decides to get married…..I don't wanna be a financial burden….maybe I can get a job after school…" walking towards the kitchen seeing her parents smirking at their children

"Oh no...no definitely no job after school….you're going to finish college young lady for my nephew…no more arguments or I'm not gonna accompany to the delivery room!" teasing her as their parents batted their eye brows

"What's that entire squabble….c'mon sit down and eat your breakfast!" Paul motions them to the table as he munch on a toast

"So Greg…are you goin out with Sidney tonight?" Maria winks at her son

"Yeah mom…I'm gonna take her to dinner and probably a movie…." grinning mischievously at her sister who was animatedly making faces at him/p

"How 'bout you my beloved parents….it's your first Valentine's together again as a couple!" smirking at her parents rubbing one side of her tummy wincing a little "I suppose it's appropriate for you to go on a date on this special night!"

"Are you ok Gabie…..is there any pain or discomfort?" Maria looks at her daughter nervously

"Oh no mom….this guy here just love's to play football…he's kicks keeps getting stronger everyday!" giggling as a little indentation becomes noticeable on her tummy "See….Shaun even promise to teach him football when his old enough! And by the way I would really love you to go out tonight!"

"Uhmm I don't think that's a good idea leaving you alone by yourself this time….your due anytime!" her mother anxiously glance at Gabriella

"I'll be ok mom….Shaun and I are going to have dinner tonight besides I have a phone I can call you anytime this boy here decides to make his entrance!" she said convincingly that made them agree to go out on a date

"Troy….Troy…hey…so dude have you pack we will be leaving after class….I suppose Sharpay confirm our trip to Santa Fe today?" Chad huffs running after him

"I'm sorry man but I'm not goin….I just don't feel like it…I maybe better on my own tonight….there's nothing to celebrate!" throwing his gym bag on the car "Well anyway….you have fun….see you Monday!" as they exchange man hug

"Sure Troy….see you Monday!" Chad smirks at his best friend


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15**

_Crisis_

Troy spent the rest of the day wondering around the mall he smile as he saw a little boy fusses over a toy at the display window. Shaking his head when the boy slides on the floor screaming at his mother who was helpless with his tantrums. "If I have a kid I'll try my best to give him everything….well not to the point of spoiling him rotten!" he thought to himself as he strolls further. It was dark when he decides to drive home as he passes the now dark house of the Montez he slows down until the car came to a stop.

Heaving a sigh he got off and walks towards the side gate leading to the back garden where an old Oak tree stood a large branch hangs neatly beside the railings to the balcony. A discernible smile became obvious on his face as he thought about those nights he slipped through her balcony. He slowly ascends the tree stepping on those familiar footing till he was able to clamber safely on the balcony. Peering on the darkened door as the half moon serves as the only illumination of the night. Drawing a long breathe he slowly slid down the wall as tears stream down his face encircling his knees with his arms. "Wherever you are Gabriella….I want you to know how much I love you and I miss you terribly!"

He was woken up by the sounds of the birds chirping on the tree and some small branches swaying on the roof. He stretches his arm shooting pain wracks through his back "Ouch…..I must have slept here….stupid Troy!" when he got his bearing he carefully descended the tree slouching as he walks home

"Morning son…..what happen to you?" her smile slowly fades to concern as she holds him on both shoulders staring into his eyes "Are you hurt….where have you been….you're father's looking for you this morning?" random questions were utter by his mother

"I'm ok mom….I must have slept on the wrong side….I'll just be in my room!" he kiss her on the cheek.

Lucille looks at her son exit the kitchen anxiously he became a recluse ever since Gabriella disappeared no matter how hard they try to console him he shut himself to the world. He live each day of his life painfully in as much as they were so grateful to her for leading their son to the right direction now Lucille regretted it if she only knew that the consequence was so disheartening for him.

After her parents and brother left for work suddenly the house became cheerless and quiet. Loneliness and boredom envelopes her "It's Valentine's day I wonder what Troy is doing right now?" smiling as she reminisces the fun and naughtiness they had on the past 2 Valentine's together including the very intimate times they shared in the 4 corners of her room. Those wonderful and magical moments that they're wrap up in each other's arms after languorously making love that they lay out plans for their future together.

Guilt and sadness clinches her "Maybe he had moved on….yeah I'm certain for God's sake's he's Troy Bolton famous jock and basketball captain from East High!" she felt her heart tearing "My boyfriend and father of my unborn son!" she slump at the edge of her bed both hands covering her face "I know he's got every right to hate me even curse me for the way I betrayed him for leaving without a reason!" feeling her airway constrict as stream of quiet tears roll down her face "I don't know if you would be able to forgive me Troy….." when she looks up she saw her suite case and the baby's bag at the side of her bed awaiting transport to the hospital anytime.

She lifts and opens the blue baby bag smiling as she pulls out the tidy folded clothes and blankets her son would be wearing soon. Unfolding an over-all draping it on her belly smiling "It won't be long Kristoffer Alexander Montez and you will be into this comfortable clothes!" giggling as the baby makes his present felt by a strong jab on her side "I know….you're excited too just like mommy even you're grandparents and uncle Greg are so anxious to see you!"

She just woke up when the phone starts ringing cradling the receiver between her shoulder and head trying to tie her hair into a messy bun "Ugh…hello!" sleepiness still obvious in her voice "Hey Shaun….I'm ok I just woke up…feeling a little lethargic today….sure it's still on….ok I'll see you 7pm then!" she hung up the phone and hobbles back to her room

"Ugh….I'm definitely fat and heavy…..you sure are a big boy down there!" tidying her self in front of a full length mirror looking dismayed when the doorbell rang "Fat lady is coming!" waddling to the main door. Shaun was grinning when the door opens bearing chocolates and bunch of white and red tulips

"Who say's you're fat….you're pregnant and beautiful!" handing her the box and flowers leaning to kiss her on the lips

"Oh this are beautiful….thank you Shaun…Happy Valentine's!" as he follows her to the kitchen "I'll just put them on the vase and were good to go! nodding as he scans on a magazine on top of the counter she got a vase from the cupboard when suddenly she feels a gush of water between her legs. "Shaun…..Shaun….Shaun!" her lips trembling her voice croaks almost inaudible "Shaaaun!!!!" she screams jolting him from the stool looking at her alarmingly.

"Gabriella…." he was instantly at her side. Gabie clutches her belly as a small puddle of water was slowly forming at her feet. Holding her on both elbows "What happened…are you hurt?"

"Shaun….I think the baby's coming….my water just broke!" tears streams down her pale face. He lead her to a chair rubbing her back tenderly "I need to go to the bathroom…..please help me!" she change from her wet clothes Shaun was already waiting on her bedroom clutching the suite case and the baby's bag

"I'm gonna bring this to the car….will you be alright for a few seconds?" worries written all over his face as he nervously shifts from one foot to the other. She nods clasping her belly wincing as a contraction hits her. He drops the bags and ran to her side confuse as what to do to comfort her….this wasn't a Braxton hicks contraction anymore this is already the real thing. She motions for him to go "Are you sure?" nodding vigorously he hesitantly sprinted to the car

"Go…go Shaun I'll be there in a sec!" breathing in and out waddling after him to the door. She grips the back rest of the sofa when another contraction hits her. Gabriella immediately informs her parents and brother that they are on their way to the hospital now. Gripping the car seat when another contraction hit her Shaun reaches for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze "It hurt….so much!"

Gabriella was already in her room when her parents and Greg arrives. She was hook up to some machines monitoring her contraction and the fetal heart beat. The doctor was checking her when they peer through the door "She's 2cms dilated….this will take a few hours before she reaches 10cms!" acknowledging them as Shaun gently strokes her arm.

"Oh Mija….a little wait and you will see your son…..just bear with the pain and it will be over soon!" she kiss her sweaty forehead. Shaun stood to the side as Paul reach for her hand

"You can do it Gabriella…you're a strong girl….don't worry we won't leave you!" wiping away the tears from her eyes "Greg will be going in with you at the delivery room he got his authorization!" beaming at his daughter "Hang in there!"

The minutes ticks into hours as her labor pains accelerates "Mooom….Shaun I can't do this anymore….my body's being tear into parts…aaahh!!!" she screams squeezing Shaun's arm tightly

"Can't they do anything to ease the pain….she's suffering so much!" wincing as Gabriella grips his arm painfully

"It's normal Shaun as her labor progresses so are the pain…..she needs to bear with it….you can do it Mija just breath through every contraction…..you're body's bearing the baby down!" Maria felt the suffering of her daughter "If only I can bear it instead of you!" she thought to herself sponging her sweaty forehead with cold wash cloth

It's been close to 18 hours since she was admitted in the hospital but it seems like ages for her as exhaustion slowly creeps through her system. Her dilation has been stuck to 5cm even though an oxytocin drip was administer to hasten the baby's descend to her pelvic region.

"Mom……I'm soo sorry but I feel so tired…..I can't do this anymore!" just as her eyes starts to droop the monitors recording the fetal heart rate, Gabriella's heart beat and contraction simultaneously sounded off like crazy

"Gabriella…..no baby don't do this…..Gabriella!" doctor and nurses rush to the room. Maria and Shaun were immediately ushered out the room despite her protest "No. no please let me stay with my daughter!" as the doctor thoroughly evaluate her condition

"We need to perform emergency cesarean section both mother and the baby are in distress. Prep the operating room stat!" as the doctor issued the order each of the nurses automatically dash to their station. She was wheeled to the operating theater with Greg in scrubs following

"Oh sweet Jesus please take care of my daughter and grandson……we love them both….please!" Maria seeks solace with her husband as they comforted each other while Shaun who's setting beside them with both hands fisting looking lost and helpless prays almost the same prayer. Alessandra together with Britney and Matt appear on the waiting room


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16**

_Kristoffer Alexander_

Twenty minutes after Gabriella was rushed to the OR a piercing newborn baby cry shatters the deathly silence of the hallway. "Oh my God…..oh my Lord…..is that my grandson screaming!" Paul and Maria stood up and embrace each other as tears flow down their faces "I pray that my baby's alright!"

"Wow…..it was ear piercing…..he's got very strong lungs!" Shaun hi-five's with his friends "I hope that everything went well with Gabriella!" as a shadow of worry cast through his face

After a few minutes Greg walks out the operating room grinning madly with video camera securely on hand. "She's gonna be ok….they're suturing her now..." as he hug both of his parents assuring them that everything went well inside "and the baby…..he's healthy, big and strong…..I guess you already hear what I mean…..with his first cry!" opening the screen of the video and showing it to the small group of parents and friends catching the first glimpse of the baby

Paul and Maria were both teary eyed as the baby was being lifted from Gabriella's belly watching intently till the video shifts to the table where the baby was being cleaned, weighted, checked and foot printed. He's got chestnut brown hair; pink skin and what strike the most were his piercing blue eyes. The guys couldn't take their eyes off the video as awws and ohs were exchange. The cameras then focus on Gabriella's face Paul and Maria's face drop. With her eyes closed she looks so pale, tired but peaceful as a nurse monitors her blood pressure.

"How is she Greg…..my grandson seems perfectly healthy but how is your sister…how is my baby?" Paul's voice low and almost unsteady as Maria clung into him

"She was asleep the whole procedure dad…..she still hasn't seen her son yet and most importantly she felt no pain whatsoever." assuring them that his sister will be fine just as the doctor came out from the OR smiling

"Congratulations….well I assume Greg here informs you about Gabriella and her son's condition….. she will be in recovery room for a while till she wakes up before she'll be brought to the room with the baby!" exchanging handshakes with Paul and Maria

Gabriella was already awake when they enter the room as a nurse was about to finish checking her and the baby who was sleeping soundly on a bassinet beside her bed. She motions her parents as Shaun and their friends patiently waits outside so as not to crowd the room. "Gabriella….how are you baby?" her mother tearfully kisses her forehead staring at her lovingly

"Gabriella you're not allowed to talk much or we might have a stomach ache later. Just take it easy with her!" the nurse smile at them as she exited the room

"My God….my grandson looks a lot like me…..he's gonna be a handsome boy!" Paul beams at his family as Gabriella rolls her eyes wincing a little

"May I hold him?" she nods as Maria gently lifts the baby boy and tenderly plants a kiss on his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes revealing a piercing blue orb as he gives out a yawn "Aww he's so handsome…he looks a lot like him!" Gabriella smile and nods "I'm so proud of you Gabriella and thank you for holding off your own happiness for our family!"

"You're mother's right….were so proud to have you as a daughter and thank you for this beautiful creature…..you've made us more complete but we always want you to be happy!" Paul leans over and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead "Maybe 2 months from now we can all go home to Albuquerque!" she was wide eyed grinning "I guess you'll be strong enough to travel long haul!" she excitedly nods her head as they laughs with her

Her mother then opens the door for Shaun and their friends to congratulate the new mother and take a good look at the baby. "Awww Gabriella he's so cute….I definitely fell in love with his eyes!" Alessandra gushes as she stares at the baby on Paul's arms "He's got chubby face and he's big…..so that's why you weren't able to be born normally…huh little fellow! How much does he weighs?"

"Oh yeah he's definitely heavy…..he weighs 8.2lbs and measures 21inches and that's my grandson!" beaming at the baby proudly as Gabriella sigh happily

"How are you feeling….the baby's gorgeous I can't blame Alessandra for goin crazy over him!" in as much as she wants to talk she restrain herself only thru whispers and sign language she conveys her reply "So what's his name?" squeezing her hand gently

"Kristoffer Alexander Montez!" speaking a little louder for everyone in the room to hear. They concur that the name is more than fitting for the gorgeous newborn as she glance over at her son

Five days after she entered the hospital wincing in pain with a swollen belly she was discharge and heading home securely holding a newborn baby boy as they wait for her father to pick them up. Maria and Greg stood beside her as she sits on a wheelchair at the entrance of the hospital. "I can't believe were goin home after all the fuss just to get you out of this world sweetie!" whispering on a wide awake blue eyed baby

Paul suggested that Maria must stay at home to help Gabriella take care of the baby while she was still recuperating but she insisted that her mother must go to work as she can manage herself. They agreed hesitantly knowing that she was still in a lot of pain and discomfort 6 days after a cesarean section.

"Ok Kris…..you better behave son…it's just you and me and mommy still in a lot of pain here!" as the baby suckles on her breast staring at his mother "You sure look a lot like your father……I wonder what he is gonna say when I told him about you?" playing with his tiny hand tearing her eyes "You brought us closer together…..your grandparents and uncle Greg are going gaga over you I just hope that your dad will feel the same way too! she heave a sigh "Will he be able to forgive me…will he be able to understand the reason why I suddenly left him…..I just hope so son!" she kisses his tiny hand


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Crazy Over You_

She was at the couch watching tv while the baby is in the carrier beside her sleeping when the doorbell chimed "Coming!" Shaun was smiling with his glorious green eyes "Hey!"

"So how's the new mom doing?" planting a gentle kiss on her lips "Where's the baby?" she points to the carrier "Oh sleeping….good boy!"

"I thought you had practice….why are you here?" staring at him with baffled look "You can't miss practice….Shaun….Shaun are you listening to me!"

"Yeah I hear you!" as he was looking intently on her face as if memorizing every detail of her facial feature "I can't concentrate…I'm missing you!" she rolled her eyes at him pushing him away gently but he held tighter and kisses her passionately

Gabriella was taken aback by the burning passion of his kiss. It was scaring her she wasn't prepared for this….she still love Troy he will always be the love of her life but what she feels for Shaun is different the feeling was not as intense as she felt for Troy especially now that their son is his replica. 'I have to talk to him soon before this gets deeper….' she thought to herself as they sit on the couch

"Gabriella….I know this is not suppose to be my business but I'm concern about the way things are goin between you and Shaun." Maria gently prods her daughter

"Mom….Shaun is just another close friend to me….nothing more though his was different it's deeper….he already professed his love to me countless times!" looking up at her mother after putting the infant to bed

"Well have you talk to him about it?" sitting on a desk chair beside her bed Gabriella shakes her head looking at her mother helplessly

"I don't have the courage to say it to him yet….although I guess it was pretty obvious but I will tell him mom before we travel to the States. He's so sweet and nice to me even to Kris….I'm finding the right time….."

It was a month after she gave birth that she was able to gather enough courage to talk to him about her feelings towards him. Shaun was obviously in love with her as he pronounced countless times even in front of her family. She doesn't wanna hurt his feeling Shaun was so good to her and she couldn't bear see him aching

"Shaun…..there is something I need to talk to you about…." her voice almost in a whisper he nods with his inquiring look "A month from now we will be returning to the States…..I don't know what will happen once we get there…." wringing her hands as she saw him holding his breath "I'm planning on telling him about our son….Shaun you deserve better….I'm not worthy to accept your love I already have a baggage…." shaking his head unbelievingly she slump deeper on the couch

"Gabriella….I said it before and I'm saying it now that I love you…..it doesn't matter if Kris isn't mine!" he looks at the boy lovingly "I will give him my name and treat him as my own….please tell me that you feel something for me too….that's all I'm asking from you!" he scooted closer cupping her face in his hands as chocolate brown and green orbs gaze into each other one pleadingly while the other pity

Gabriella sighs as she feels no spark not even a tiny bit towards him feeling frustration sinks into her. Sure she likes him a lot but as a friend just like a sister feeling to a brother nothing more nothing less. "I'm sorry but I can't say I love you…..because I don't feel that way towards you….I don't want to hurt you and betray your trust Shaun because you're my friend....... a dear friend…."tears stream down her face he was teary eyed clasping her hand "I may or may not return with them….if I can find reason to stay in Albuquerque I will for Kris and for myself sake!" her throat hoarse and dry

"Oh Gabriella…..I'm not giving up on you….you will always have a special place in my heart no matter where you are. I maybe be able to find love but not as intense as what I feel for you….who knows that in the future…." he took a long breath as Gabriella draws him closer "We will find each other again…."

"Thank you Shaun…..for being there for me….I wish you all the luck in the world….friends!!!" looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes he smile and draw her towards his chest

"Yes friends but don't forget….I'm always in love with you! Gabriella Anne Montez what have you done to me…that I'm crazy over you!" she playfully slap him on the arm as they share a laugh giving each other a tight friendly hug

Troy was never the same again as the time passes by he became even bitter and quiet. Even his close friends were shying away from him. He vent his anger and frustration in playing basketball fearing that if he won't he will go crazy and totally lose his sanity. As he became famous on campus as one of the basketball guys he also became known as the snub because of his attitude towards everybody.

"Hey dude….how was your weekend….we haven't seen you around lately?" Chad playfully punch him on the stomach

"Oh well silly me….I forgot that I was tied up to my friends wherever they go and whatever they do I must be there!" he said sarcastically "Or I must inform them…..really it's….I don't know!" shrugging his shoulder

"Troy….were you're friends man….we love you and we saw what you're doing to yourself….I know it's painful….you're a guy and you're strong don't let your bitterness and anger take the better part of you!" Chad glares at him "Try to forget her Troy and move on…..you have a very good potential...... better than the rest of us!" Chad's words were like daggers that were stabbing him in the chest

He took a long breath and slumps down on the side of the wall leading to the step towards the half court at the back of their house sobbing "I can't do this anymore…..she broke my heart to pieces.....I don't know how long I can still hang on!" drawing his knees closer to his chest as the door opens and here comes his mother looking down at her son crying like a baby "She should have shot me on the head instead…..this sucks!"

"Dude…c'mon let's go shoot some hoops…this might take your mind off your problems for a while!" Chad and Lucille acknowledges each others concern for him as he slowly lifted his tear stain face

"Ahh….I hate this life!" he looks up to Chad and his mother with a timid smile as Chad pats his back extending a hand to pull him up "Thanks for sticking with me man!"

"That's better son…..life sucks at times but we have to be strong especially when crisis arise it gets the better side of you tough and resilient!" smiling sincerely at her son as he nods

It was the night before the Montez family returns to the States a small send off party was organize by Gabriella's friends and neighbors even though they will be coming back soon.

"Hey Gabriella….we surely gonna miss this little fellow here!" Alessandra blurted while cuddling the baby

"Oh you are…..well hopefully we will be back soon!" smirking at her friends as Shaun tightened his grip on her shoulder as they sat on the couch

"So you've made up your mind and decides to go German now?" grinning at her

"Uhm maybe….maybe not…..well I don't know guys I need to settle something very important before I make my final decision…don't worry you can visit me anytime you go stateside!" some of their faces drop suddenly

"Well take care of yourself…..I love you Gabriella….I pray that you'll come back soon 'coz I'll be waiting! I'll call you!" Shaun was the last one to leave that evening. He gave her one passionate kiss before he heavily steps off her house with the hopes of seeing the girl who captured his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Home is Where the Heart Is_

After a long and tiring flight Gabriella stirs from her seat as their plane touches down at Albuquerque International Sunport. Her bust was swollen with milk as Kris was fussing about in his carrier "I think somebody's hungry….he's fretting already!" lifting him to her breast "We will be home soon….mommy's hoping that there will be forgiveness waiting!" as the infant vigorously suckles at her breast

"Everything's gonna be alright Gabriella…..it's just a matter of explaining to them about our family emergency that necessitated our unceremonious departure….don't worry I'll help you justify to them besides your father and brother's with us!" comforting hand reaches out to her

It was late in the evening when they made it home as Maria softly opens the door a darkened house receives them. She sighs as everything's in place as they left it when all the light was put on. "Welcome home Kristoffer Alexander…..now you'll sleep on mommy's room!" smiling at her wide eyed infant "Oh wait mom….Kris doesn't have a bassinet….can he sleeps on my bed tonight?"

"We better get one tomorrow or you'll be sleeping on the floor while my grandson sleeps on your bed!" Paul replies as he and Greg hauls their suite cases and some boxes inside the house

"Dad…I'm not gonna camp on the floor it will be back breaking…..maybe I'll secure him with a lot of pillows for tonight!" as she protested and her parents and brother laughs at her situation

"Just be sure that you're not gonna quash my nephew there…sis!" she stuck her tongue out to her brother as she carefully clutches the carrier upstairs

Gabriella smiles gently twisting the door knob to her bedroom as the light illuminates the room seeing the fixtures as it was when they left it almost 11 months ago . "This will be our room baby…..I guess this is where you were conceived…..your daddy's nightly visitation resulted in your conception….you wanna know a secret?" placing the carrier at the center of the bed and kneeling in eye level with the baby "Your dad's so horny…..he's unforgiving when it comes to that!" giggling as she recalls Troy's nightly rendezvous in her bedroom "Ok that's only our secret!" the blue eyed boy innocently stares back at his mother

"What's so funny?" Greg bats his eyebrow at her "So this is your room….may I come in?" she nods at him as she opens the door leading to the balcony "Hey….you've got a nice place here….hhmm!" seeing the gentle swaying of the tree branches "I wonder who climbs up this tree?" throwing a mischievous grin at his sister Gabriella blushes beet red looking at the floor "Got yah sis!" she yanks him out the balcony and chases him out the hallway Greg laughs as he enters the room at the other end howling with laughter

"I'm gonna get you for that!" yelling at the closed door

"Hey you two cut it out….or our neighbors may think there were burglars in the house and calls the police….shut it Gabriella." hissing at her beet red daughter "Are you and Kris gonna be ok in there?" she nods walking back towards her room

"But mom…..he started it!" turning back to her mother pouting but Maria glares at her

It was a warm sunny day when she awakens by the chirping of the birds at the tree stretching her tired and aching muscles as she leans over to her right side where the baby was still peacefully asleep sucking his thumb. Leaning over planting a gentle kiss on his chubby cheek feeling the warmness she smiles. She slowly gets off the bed careful not to disturb the sleeping infant she proceeds to open the door. A cool morning air drafts through her skin feeling goose bumps on her flesh as she steps out the balcony.

"Hhmm the tree seems to have grown new branches….I guess you need some pruning…I better tell dad and Greg about you!"

"Good morning sweetie!" she gasps unexpectedly seeing her father "Sorry if I startled you but I guess you didn't hear me knocking….." looking at her apologetically then she smile and nodded "Oh you're mom sent me up here to check on you two….breakfast is almost ready!" looking around the balcony inspecting nooks and crannies of the place as she points the tree to him

"Dad I think this must be pruned…..it's a little over crowded in here." he nods just as they hear a tiny whimper "I guess my boy's awake…I bet he's hungry too!"

She hovers over the blue eyed infant who was starting to fuss "Good morning my little prince!" nuzzling him on the neck inhaling his sweet baby scent "Come to mommy….are you hungry….grandpa's here!" lifting him tenderly as he yawns and fist his little hands Gabriella giggles

"Hello little boy……you're not in Germany anymore…..guess it's a little bit hot in here huh? You better buy him appropriate clothes for the weather and don't forget his cot….I'll tell Greg to drive you after breakfast!"

"I've brought his entire things dad…..there are suitable clothes for him in this weather….don't worry he will be fine."

"Ok just be sure my grandson's well taken cared of…..and I'll take care of that tree later!" exiting the room as she was about to nurse the baby

"Dad…..thank you for everything!" they smile at each other gratefully

Right after breakfast Paul and Greg has decided to inspect the inside and outside of the house including the front porch light which was already busted. One of the neighbors who were walking his dog came over and inquires who the two strangers were. Maria who just came out of the door saw Mr. Stevenson and gladly introduces Paul and Greg to him as her husband and son being their next door neighbor. As the men does their usual getting to know conversation she returns inside the house just as Jack Bolton passes by on his way to work. He slowed down and intently stares at the two men whom he hadn't seen before at the Montez household.

Troy woke up a little bit late that morning since he doesn't have classes and basketball practice is usually scheduled late in the afternoon. "Morning mom!" walking towards the fridge grabbing a box of orange juice chugging at it right away

"Morning son….oh Troy could you do me a big favor son?" smiling cheekily at him before he nodded "Could you go to the supermarket for some things….the list is just in front of you at the fridge…..pleeease baby!" looking up from her kitchen task

"Ok mom just please don't call me baby….you're insulting my manhood!" flexing his biceps grinning at his mother

"Ok that's new?" wondering joyfully what's gotten into him that he's in a cheerful mood today "Seems you've gotten up at the right side of the bed today…huh!" he just shrug his shoulder grabbing a toast and pouring a glass with orange juice

"Ok mom I better get out of here!" slurping the last of the juice waving the list on his mother


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

_Familiar Face_

Greg and Gabriella drove to the supermarket late that morning. After more than an hour of strolling around randomly picking grocery items they've decided to head towards the baby's accessories where they check on the cots and foam for Kris.

"Sis check this out!" Greg points to her a light blue crib complete with side bumpers and mobile made of colorful zoo animals. She went over to him inspecting the sturdiness and safety features of the crib

"Yeah this is nice just the right size I guess for my room." she looks at the tag price and gasps shaking her head "Greg…this is nice but the price is too much….and I'm not sure how long he's gonna use it before we return to Germany."

"Baby sister!" draping his arm on her shoulders "Don't worry about the price I'll foot the bill." she looks at her brother wide eyed "Yeah…. anything for my nephew and for you. I'd like to see you happy….so what are we waiting for…let's have everything pack so we can go home I'm starving!"

As they were paying at the cashier "Greg….thank you for the baby's things though my son drained your pocket today….I'm absolutely sure he's gonna have a nice and restful sleep tonight."

The two carts were fully loaded of grocery items, diapers and the unassembled crib in a box and the baby's additional accessories. Greg was pushing the heavier cart with the box of crib while Gabriella pushes the lighter one with diapers and some more grocery goods. They were laughing on their way to the car as Greg keeps on telling her jokes about the hospital staff. She was wearing the green and yellow university football jacket with Hoffmann embossed at the back and the seal in front. It was Shaun's gift on her birthday last December.

"Do you think the box can fit on the compartment?" Greg carefully maneuvered the box till it perfectly fit the space. He shooed her to get on the car as he loaded the rest of the stuff. She was standing at the door of the passenger side waiting for her brother to close the tail gate.

Troy was approaching the rows of parked cars as he search for the nearest space to the supermarket glancing at the long list shaking his head in surrender. No matter how hard he whined about being sent to the supermarket he always raise his hand in mock surrender when his mom starts to get teary eyed on him being a big boy now and all the yadah-yadah she mumbles to him. As he was backing on an empty spot he caught a glimpse of a very familiar figure helping a guy load tons of grocery stuff and what looks like some diaper packages.

"What the!" squinting enabling his eyes to read the print on her jacket "Hoffmann…..she can't just wear a guys jacket….not like that not unless?" he feels blood surging through his face fisting and unclasping his fist as anger over took his mind. His vision becomes blurry as hot tears cascaded through his face. He was about to get off the car and intercept her for a confrontation when they drove off the parking lot. "So you're back home….oh I'm definitely gonna drop you a visit tonight my dear Gabriella….I need to know everything…you just can't pop in and out of Troy Bolton's life!" he said menacingly

Meanwhile Maria and Paul were deliberating when's the best time to give the Bolton's a call or shall they do it some other days. After some discussing they come to term that this matter should be brought out the earliest time…..a revelation and reconciliation must be given priority to fix things right before they leave Albuquerque. Both knew the pain Gabriella suffered the choice she had made between family and her love for Troy. A closure must be made and whatever will be the outcome of that conversation must be made tonight over dinner.

"I think now is the best time……while I'm still here….I wanted to meet the boy who fathered my grandson if that's possible and his family!" Maria acknowledges her husbands authority to this matter "Gabriella has made a decision that if she can't find any reason to stay here might as well return with me and Greg to Germany."

"Are you sure that's the best for her and the baby? I know that she's considering giving Shaun a chance........ that young man surely is head over heels in love with our daughter….." giving her husband an inquiring looks

"Yes….we had a father and daughter talk about that matter….I know she's been hurting if I could do something about it I will help her in as much as she give us her unconditional love and this little boy here which brought our family even closer." beaming proudly at his grandson who's staring back at him with his baby blue eyes

"Ok I'll give them a call and maybe invite them for a dinner tonight….is that all right with you?" Paul give her thumbs up as he was gently lulling the baby to sleep in his muscular arms

"Mom….. dad were home!" lugging some grocery plastics to the kitchen "Where's my boy….I bet he's hungry?"

"Oh he's with grandpa I think they're at the back porch…..go check them out!" smiling at her daughter

As they were having lunch "Oh Gabriella we invited the Bolton's to have dinner with us tonight!" she stares at both of her parents incredulously

"Whaaat….but mom I don't think I'm ready for that yet…..I still haven't figure out what or how to tell him especially about Kris?" shaking her head in disbelief "Why didn't you warned me...."

"Don't worry mija….I will talk to them…..I think it's high time that I will take charge of this family…..not that I don't give credit to your mother….she deserved all of that but I've been away for far too long and if I could regain my place as the head of the family I will." giving his wife a gentle kiss on the forehead

Meanwhile at the Bolton's Troy had just entered the kitchen carrying the grocery bags just as his mother came in from the living room followed by his father. He drops the heavy loads at the counter slumping on the chair covering his face with his hands.

"Thank you son…..hey are you ok?"

"No mom I'm not ok…..I'm never gonna be…..she's back and I think she's married or something…..I saw them at the supermarket parking lot flirting with each other!" exclaiming angrily as his parents stares at him questioningly

"You mean Gabriella Montez?" he looks at his dad baffled "I saw two guys fixing something at their front porch this morning…..I never saw them before?" Jack sat on the opposite side of the counter

"Oh yeah I just finished talking with Maria….remember Gabriella's mom?" Troy and Jack looks at her as if she's sporting two heads. Of course who can forget Maria Montez and definitely Gabriella "They're inviting us to have dinner with them tonight at 7pm….she said we are highly expected!"

"I can't mom I have practice till late in the evening…just tell them I'm sorry but I can't….what I saw is enough….I can't take this anymore!" he was about to head outside when his mother in her soft convincing tone made Troy stop

"She said something about a revelation and a reconciliation…..your presence is highly expected Troy if you wanted to know the truth…..she did not elaborate more.....maybe this will be the time we'll be able to get enlightenment." gazing at him sympathetically

"C'mon son let's get over this…..so you can move on!" Jack pats him on the shoulder "Whatever will be that revelation.....sounds very interesting!"

"I'll try dad…..I'll just see you there…maybe!" shrugging his shoulder as he went out the back door


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Wrong Misconception_

Troy went to his practice that afternoon with his mind on Gabriella. "Hey dude…pass me the ball….what's wrong with you man?" Chad glares at him as the whistle sounded "Focus Troy….focus we need to put our heads in the game….championship game is barely two weeks from now!" as they head towards the bench

"I'm sorry man…..I'm not in my best element today…..I need to settle something very important tonight…." Chad looks at him bewildered

"You sounded serious….about what Troy?"

"About Gabriella…..I saw her flirting with a guy at the supermarket parking this morning." he sighs as Chad locked eyes with him confused "Mrs. Montez has invited us to have dinner with them tonight at 7pm……I don't know if I should go….but my mom said that our presence is highly expected." Chad glances at him questioningly

"So Gabriella's returned.......I think you should go Troy….it's high time that you settle everything….for your sake so you can move on…..you need closure Troy…..closure my man!" patting him on the shoulder as his head hung low

Maria was almost finished with the main course as Paul and Greg were setting up the table Gabriella was upstairs breastfeeding the baby. She was anxiously sighing as she stares at her son suckling on her breast. "I don't know if I can face your dad tonight and neither are his parents….I'm not yet ready for this....Kris!" kissing his tiny hand lovingly "Although I'm so eager to see him it worries me a lot that he might deny you as his!" pausing from his suckling as the baby gaze up at his mother maybe sensing the worries she feels inside

"Gabie…..is everything alright sweetie?" her father inquires seeing her sighing a second time at the open door

"Dad….I don't know how to do this….how bout if he refute Kris as his own? I'm certain his angry at me right now and I doubt it that he will show up tonight either."

"Do you love him?" she lowers her head slightly nodding "Do you think he still love's you?" shrugging her shoulder a little "Then you have to talk to him about Kris and whatever will be his reaction then you can base your decision whether to return to Germany or not." he plants a gentle kiss on her forehead "At least we let them know..."

Just as she was finishing dressing the baby the doorbell rang. She gasps feeling her heart skip with anxiety and excitement "Oh God….what should I do…..I can't do this Kris….I'm sorry baby but mommy's chicken out!" she huffs as the boy stares with his baby blue at his mother innocently

"Come in….come in!" Maria smiles at Lucille and Jack graciously motioning them inside as Paul stood up from the couch where he was watching tv

"Hi Maria….it's so nice to see you again after a long time!" Maria and Lucille exchange hugs as Jack acknowledges her

"I know….that's the reason why we expect you to come tonight!" leading them to the living room as Greg came out from the kitchen. Lucille and Jack threw doubtful glances at each other. Maria stood beside Paul

"Lucille….Jack I would like you to meet my husband Paul Montez and our son Greg…..they're both with the US Army stationed overseas. Paul, Greg this are Lucille and Jack Bolton our third door neighbor!" as exchange of handshakes were formally done breaking the tense situation in the room.

"So you were the guys working on something at the front porch this morning when I passed by?" Jack grins at the two men

"Yeah…Greg and I did our routine inspection around the house….you know men stuff!" Maria beams proudly at her husband and son

"Well it pays to have a man around the house….errands and repairs they come in handy!" Jack smirks at his wife

"By the way….where's Troy?" expecting him after them as Maria looks back outside the door

"He's got basketball practice….but he will be here after the game….you know college varsity he needs to maintain his scholarship....you know how expensive college education this days!"

Formalities were immediately thrown out to the trash as the Montez and Bolton's settled down to a comfortable conversation at the living room till they came to the reason why Maria and Gabriella departed without a word. The Bolton's felt pathetic with all the harsh comments they cast at Maria and Gabriella after Paul recounted to them his abduction. Lucille seems to be uncomfortable at her seat as she keeps on fidgeting beside her husband.

"Maria may I ask where Gabriella is?" Maria nods at Greg

"I'll get them mom!" Lucille and Jack both stood up confused as Paul and Maria smiles at each other

"Them….who are them…..is there something that we ought to know?" surprise was obvious in Jack's voice

"Oh Jack, Lucille we knew you're both uncertain about what to expect....but this will surely blow your minds away!" as they hear Gabriella's hesitation being soothe by her brother that everything's alright urging her to come down

Greg waited at the stairwell landing holding a baby carrier looking upward encouragingly making the couple fidget in anticipation as Lucille grabs Jacks hand tightly. Gabriella slowly appears clutching an infant in her arms looking timidly at Lucille and Jack then to her parents as her brother coaches her to come closer

"My God...... Jack?!" Lucille gasps staring at Gabriella then at the baby disbelievingly

Paul sensing the tension in the room blurted excitedly "Jack Lucille meet your grandson Kristoffer Alexander Montez…..I believe your son was responsible for half of his existence!" Jack and Lucille jaws dropped

"Excuse me I'd better bring my son upstairs he needs to be put to bed!" glancing at her mother and father then to Jack And Lucille who seemed to be immortalized on the spot

"Gabriella…..I'm really….really sorry I was shock?!" opening her arms to the brunette "I thought your dad's abduction was the revelation and now we reconciled with the misunderstanding...... we weren't' expecting this!" Gabriella looks up at Lucille shyly as she approaches them "My God…..Jack he's beautiful he's got the Bolton's eyes and Troy's button nose….oh my I'm a grandmother?" laughing tearfully as she touches the baby's cheeks tenderly "Gabriella….may I carry my grandson?" she nodded smiling gently handing her the baby

Jack and Lucille fell instantly in love with their grandson as they crowd around him typical of the first time grandparents over excitement and eagerness. "Gabriella….thank you for this wonderful opportunity you gave us to meet our beautiful grandson….we cannot deny he is truly a Bolton!" Jack hugs Gabriella and kisses her on the top of the head

"I hope that his father will feel the same way as you do….." Jack smiles at her encouragingly.

"Oh he will…surely he will instantly fall in love with his son….or I'm gonna smack his pumpkin brain out if he denies my grandson!" beaming proudly at his wife who was cooing the baby

"Well now that you've met our pride and joy….I guess it's time for us to head to the dining table as our food is ready to be serve!" Maria ushers them to the main dining room. Just as they were about to sit down the doorbell chimed


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Shocking Revelation_

"I'll get it!" Greg who came in last strode to the door "Well you must be Troy Bolton?" Greg's voice echoed through the dining room

Troy was taken aback by the bluntness of this guy who was with Gabriella this morning. He was fuming with anger being face to face with the guy he thought was Gabriella's boyfriend or husband to the worst "Yeah I'm Troy Bolton!" he said slyly "And who are you…I haven't seen you here before?" his voice sounded intimidating but Greg who was in the military remained calm and composed

"Well….I'm Lt. Greg Montez Gabriella's older brother….I'm a nurse at the US Army Medical Corps based in Ramstein US Base in Germany(don't own)! Is there something else you wanna know?" Greg glares at him as Troy scratches his neck nervously. Jack then appears beside Greg grinning

"So Greg I believe you've met my son Troy!" slapping his son a little harder at the back of the head hearing the shrewd questions he threw at Greg

"Sorry Greg…I wasn't expecting her to have a brother since she never mentioned you before!" apologizing as they exchange a handshake "Well it's so good to meet you knowing that she's got another family member aside from her mom!" looking at Greg coyly as they lead him to the dining room

Lucille was about to hand Gabriella the baby as he starts to whimper when Jack appeared with Troy behind him. Troy immediately searches for Gabriella who was receiving the baby from Lucille. "Gabriella…..what's the meaning of this?" he froze before stepping back feeling his chest constrict gagging him as his eyes stings

"Troy Alexander Bolton come back here!" he hears the booming voice of his father but the impact of his Gabriella with a baby stunned him like a jolt from the lightning rod. He felt himself running blindly as tears of anger and frustration flowed freely dashing out the street sprinting a few blocks till he reaches the edge of the pond cupping his chest already gasping for air

"This isn't happening…..she had a baby?" slumping on a rock at the edge of the water with both hands on his face "Maybe that's the reason why our presence was highly expected....... to meet Gabriella's husband and baby! Aaahhh this is too much!" his shouts broke the stillness of the night stirring all the sleeping creatures around the pond as he continues to run nowhere

Jack returned to the dining room beet red with anger "He did not even look back…..I have to find him….we need to talk man to man!" he looks at Lucille and Gabriella anxiously

"Just let him go Mr. Bolton…..I don't blame Troy for acting that way….maybe this wasn't meant to be…."Paul throw her daughter a sympathetic look "I know daddy…..I'm goin back with you to Germany soon now that Mr. and Mrs. Bolton had met Kris and they knew that he existed I guess that's fair on everyone....I did my best!" tears streams down her eyes stepping out of the room feeling rejected and humiliated

"What does she mean by that?" Jack inquired softly "Wait maybe we could arrange something for her and the baby….she just can't leave again! We wanted to spend time with the boy!" he was now flustered as mix emotions swirls around the room

"She came home with us hoping for reconciliation and a good reason why she has to stay here in Albuquerque in spite of the fact that I had Maria resigned from her job and to return with us to Germany! Greg and I will be leaving by the end of this month and Maria will depart 3 months after."

"Can I go and maybe talk some sense into her?" Lucille ask for their permission Paul and Maria nods

Gabriella was rocking the baby to sleep as tears continue to fall quietly from her face she hears a soft knock on the door "Come in!" she said softly wiping the tears looking up as Lucille enters the room

"Gabriella….can we talk?" she softly pleaded Lucille sat at the edge of the bed as she sighs "Troy was devastated ever since you left…..he wasn't the same!" staring at her with beseeching eyes "He was angry all the time…..he went looking for you……till he realized that you're not coming back but he couldn't reconcile himself with that…….he found no reason why you just left him!"

"It was difficult for me too…..I was torn between my family and Troy but I was scared for my dad…..what if we won't see him again……that is why I came back to ask for forgiveness and hoping for a reconciliation…..now that we got my father back!" a small smile appear on her face

"Please give Troy a chance……I'm gonna go and explain to him everything… he was confused as everything's been difficult for him emotions has been bottled up…..he will come to you…please.....please Gabriella!" she implored Gabriella hesitantly nodded

Troy found himself slump at the front porch of Chad's house he whips out his phone to inform him that he was outside.

"Hello dude…where are you….what the hell's goin on?" hearing Troy panting from all the running

"I'm outside your door Chad…..can I crash on your couch man?" as he now try to regulate his breathing "Thanks man!"

Chad lead him to his room "So what happen…you seem like you just finish a marathon or something?" throwing him a pillow and a blanket from the cabinet as he crashed on the couch

"She's back Chad……with a baby!"

"Who's back and who's baby……care to elaborate some more here….you're mumbling with unintelligible words again Troy!"

He heave a long sigh resignedly "Gabriella……I don't know who she is anymore….she has a father and a brother and now a baby….are you fucking kidding me man?" laughing sarcastically as Chad's jaw drop

"Whaat…I thought she's only living with her mother she never mentioned anything about a brother a father nor a baby?" he utters randomly "This is surely mind boggling Troy and how the hell did you know all of these?"

"Her parents invited us to dinner at their place so after practice I head out straight to their house. Remember the guy who I was telling you about at the parking lot?" rubbing his neck nervously "Turns out to be her older brother who was a nurse at the US Army in Germany and another much older man at their dining room and then there was Gabriella with my mom handing her an infant…….I don't know Chad my mind's in chaos right now!" he stretch out on the couch covering his face with a pillow shutting himself to the world

"Troy…..just calm down man…..we will get to the bottom of this now that she's back…..I'll give her a call!" Troy's reply was muffled by the pillow. Chad picks up the phone and press the Montez land line…he rubs his day old stubs impatiently waiting for someone to answer the damn device at the other end

"Hello….good evening can I possibly speak with Gabriella? Tell her it's Chad Danforth….ok please tell her I called….thank you!" shaking his head annoyed "I think that was her brother!" watching as Troy uncovered his face "He said Gabie was already upstairs possibly sleeping…..if I can call tomorrow?" Troy was grateful having Chad as his best friend even though he's a little weird and out of bounce at times he had learnt to tolerate his wierdness. Troy asks Chad to keep this to them for a while till he was able to sort things out with Gabriella before they round up the gang.

Troy did not come home that night as it was a Friday his parents might be home waiting to ambush him angrily for ruining a good family dinner with the Montez. Chad was already snoring in bed as he lays down on the couch thinking about Gabriella as random thoughts flashes around his mind 'She had a baby….who's the father…..maybe she got married that's why she just disappeared but why…. we had the best relationship.....hell even the future has already been laid out…why?' as question after question flooded through his mind he hardly slept that night

He slowly opens the screen door towards the kitchen when he hear his mother

"Troy Alexander Bolton….where have you been? You're father and I have been waiting for you since last night!" screamed as he coyly looks up to her who had both hands on her hips looking pissed as a crushed tomato just as Jack came down the stairs death staring him

"I spent the night at Chad's….we had to discuss about our assignment at the campus….." staring intently on the design of the floor tiles finding it more interesting than looking his mother straight into the eye 'Busted!' he thought to himself afraid to look at his parents who're both huffing with anger

"Troy Alexander Bolton…..we need to talk….sit down please!" the anger in his father's voice creeps through his spine. He cringes when he saw him clenching his jaw. Jack Bolton rarely blows off steam not unless he was totally royally pissed

"If this was about last night…I'm sorry for just darting out!" he was almost whispering as he sat himself at the chair conscious of the glares from both parents "I'm confuse dad…..one minute there was just Gabriella and Mrs. Montez….. they disappeared then just pops out with a brother and a baby and that older guy……who are those people…..we've been together for 2 years and she never said a word about them?" covering his face with both his hands baffled Lucille softly rubs his back sympathizing with her son who was puzzled

"If only you choose to stay and listen…you could've gotten all your answers but you opted to run….run away from the problems....... you always seem to do that!" his father said furiously "I don't know Troy.....but you have to grow up and be a man...."

"Jack please……better tell him everything….he's got the right to know!" Troy looks up to his mom even more perplexed. Even though Jack was mad at Troy he slowly starts to narrate the series of events that happened with Maj Paul Montez until Troy was able to fit the puzzles together. His parents were hoping that he will be enlightened now that he knew what really happened except about the baby

"What should I do now?"

"Gabriella wasn't supposed to come back from Germany where they've been for the last 11 months…..yet she returns expecting forgiveness and reconciliation…..but with what you did last night she already made up her mind of returning back with her dad and brother by the end of this month!" Jack clenches his fist controlling his emotions as the image of the blue eyed infant flashes through his mind

"Troy…son you have to see her before its too late….you might not see them again!" he throws a questioning look at his mother "They will be living in Germany where Gabriella is a student at the university near the base….even Maria will resign from her job to join their family in Europe…..son it's your choice….think about it!" planting a kiss on his forehead as the couple left a more bewildered Troy

"But mom…what about the baby …who's the father?" shaking his head in confusion before his parents abandoned him in the kitchen

"Go to her Troy she'll be the one to tell you!" his father said encouragingly


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Forgiveness and Reconciliation_

Troy fidgeted as he presses the doorbell at the Montez house vigorously rubbing his palms together waiting for a spark to jump out of it. Greg peers though the stained glass door before opening. "Hi…uhmm can I see Gabriella?" timidly looking at Greg

"Oh Troy…I perceive somebody knock some sense into you….you came back?" smirking at him with a sarcastic tone "Please.....please come in!" Maria looks up from the book she's reading at the couch

"Oh Troy good you're back!" as Paul came back from the back porch eyeing the intruder intimidating him. Troy swallowed hard staring at his shoes 'If looks could kill.....I'll surely be sporting holes on my body right now......Gabriella you better be here!' scratching his nape nervously

"Paul c'mon honey….Troy it's alright!" Maria stood up from the couch sensing the tension building up in the room as she walks beside her husband death gripping his arm "Troy I would like you to meet my husband….Paul Montez….Paul this is Troy Bolton..... see the obvious resemblance honey!" she smiles as Paul and Troy exchange handshake

"Hello Troy…..so you're the young man…" Paul nodded as he locked eyes with his piercing blue eyes now half smiling "Gabriella's at the back …..I think you know where it is!" Troy smiled gratefully blowing off breathe he didn't even know he was holding in

"Thank you sir!" he strode towards the door of the back porch. He steps outside deviating to the left where the loungers were located. His jaw drops when he saw an amazing sight that took his breathe away he seemed stuck to where he was standing unconscious of the tears that threatens to fall

There he saw Gabriella laying on the lounge chair at the elevated porch the infant safely snuggled on her chest in a kangaroo carry lying on his stomach(this position let's the baby hear the familiar heart beat of their mother just like when they where still inside the womb) as her arms enfolding him both soundly asleep. A soft classical music was playing on the background.

The door opens then Greg stood beside the mesmerized man "Ahh…. their favorite position ever since he was born he prefers snuggling to Gabriella that way!" he motion Troy to sit on the other lounge chair. He sat beside them enthralled by Gabriella's beauty seeing her very soft and affectionate side which made him yearn for her more just as then she began to stir. She slowly opens her chocolate eyes surprise to see a face with a pair of piercing blue ones.

"Huh!" instinctively putting a hand on her mouth muffling her shock so as not to awaken the infant. His hand shook as he reaches out touching her cheek lightly

"Hi!" his voice came out in a whisper. Gabriella stretches a little careful not to disturb the baby when she settled back.

"Hey you!" she said softly. The baby then starts to stir stretching his arms and legs as his eyelids opens to a set of blue eyes his throat making a gurgling sound. Gabriella giggles as she kisses his head. "Hi baby boy!" Troy stares at them in amazement

Silence envelopes the surroundings as Troy pulls the lounger closer to Gabriella's as she secures the baby attempting to pull herself up to a sitting position. He automatically places one hand around her back gently gathering them upward. The contact made from that effort instantaneously ignited sparks that awakens feelings and desire for each other longed been veiled. After what seems like a lifetime but in fact it was only a couple seconds that passes their eyes locked timidly

"I'm sorry….." almost simultaneously as if on cue these words came out from their mouth. Troy scratches his neck while Gabriella looks down to the baby. Another peaceful moment passes by as both became uneasy with the tension especially with Greg around. He swallowed hard as the words of his parents stir him back to reality

"Hrmm….ok I'll leave you guys for a while….baby sis I'll be inside!" smirking as he give Troy a little hard pat on the back which means "don't mess up with me!" Troy nodded

He smiles at her "I'm so sorry if I just took off last night…..I got scared I have no idea what I'm getting myself into.....now you know how a loser am I?" his voice soft and gentle as he pleaded she just smiled at him as she familiarizes herself with his face "My parents told me everything well almost everything except for…." he sigh rubbing his hands nervously "baby?" almost in a whisper as Gabriella shifts the infants position on her arms so that Troy can have a good look at him. He was euphoric grinning widely as he took to memory the infants features it was like seeing himself in a miniature form "Is he mine?" his heart was beating so fast now

"Yes….Troy he is yours!" he boldly reaches out both hands cupping her face as flood gates of their emotions opens up. "I'm sorry if I just left you hastily….it wasn't easy for me but my dad's life was highly at risk. We need all the support from each other…..I'm sorry!" she looks at him with pleading eyes

"It's ok Gabie…..I know everything….and there's nothing to forgive…..you made the right choice and got your dad's back……and you gave me one beautiful son!" tears starts to stream down their faces. Troy enfolded them in his arms careful not to quash the baby. So delighted to have her back in his arms at this moment as he inhales the scent he so longed to smell burying his face on her long dark locks. Feeling his mind and body relaxes as all the hurting, anger and pain slowly dissipates away from his system with the warmth of her presence comforted him.

Then the baby whimpers between them looking into each other's eyes they grin as he releases his hold. "Can I hold him?" she nods and gently maneuvers the baby to his muscular arms "I can't believe his ours.....that were capable of creating such perfect human being?" Troy tenderly plants a kiss on his forehead "I thought you got married and had a kid….I was shock to see you with a baby....I was literally stunned!" she swatted him on the arm playfully

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" she said annoyingly glaring at him "Do you think I'm that frustrated and there was never a reason why I should do such a thing?!" shaking his head apologetically

"So what's his name…..he's got my eyes, button nose and distinct jaw line truly a Bolton's trademark!" beaming at his son who's blue eyes staring back at him

"He's name is Kristoffer Alexander Montez he was born Feb. 16 2 days after I had labor pains but there was some sort of complication we were exhausted and distressed until the doctors decided to do emergency cesarean section. He weighed 8.2 lbs and almost 21 inches…..they say that I waddled when I was still pregnant maybe that's because I can hardly see my feet even at 7 months." Troy grins at her fascinated with the way she seemed to enjoy her pregnancy and birth but regretfully missing those either

"You gave him my name.....Alexander!" he said ecstatically "I just couldn't imagine how you accomplished everything but I salute you Gabriella!" she giggles at his admiration "So how are you…..I've been living a miserable life since you left me…..I just couldn't find my bearings anymore!" reaching out as she caresses his cheeks longingly

"I had a hard time too Troy…..especially when I found out I was pregnant though I was so lucky to have the support of my mom and brother and then my dad…..and oh I've met some friends who had helped me a lot." he stares at her curiously.

Soon an exchange of conversation flowed out normally as they warm up to each other just like the way before she left. Troy feels elated hearing Gabriella giggles which sounded like music to his ears. Both instinctively whip to the bassinet when they hear the baby's cry. "Come here you little guy!" cooing to the infant softly kissing his head Troy looks at them longingly "Are you hungry or bored….hhmm mommy think you're hungry!" looking up at him badly

"What…what did I do now?" he said in protest

"You see daddy….mommy just can't feed the little guy here because my breast will be exposed…..so if you could possibly leave now…." Troy shakes his head in disbelief

"Oh c'mon Gabie…..I've seen everything!" giving her a mischievous smirk "You shouldn't be conscious with that or else my little guy will go hungry….could you bear to do that to him because of modesty?" she pouted but he winks at her mischievously

"Fine!" lifting her tee shirt and unhooking the button on her nursing bra exposing a light brown nipple on an engorge breast. She gently guides the baby to the nipple and he immediately latches on it hungrily. Troy was simply amazed by her interaction with their son Gabriella catches him smiling "Oh don't you dare look at me like that Mr. this was your undoing….for being so horny!" throwing him a sharp look as he rubs the back of his neck guiltily.

"Sorry......but looking at him nursing at your breast is a fascinating sight.....which I behold and honored to witness. I never had second thought about you being a good mother to our children in the future....looks at you you're glowing!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Glad To Have You Back_

"So Gabriella how was it with Troy?" Paul inquires quietly while they're having dinner that night. Gabriella looks up to her father positively

"I assume that with all the laughter and chitchat everything went the way we expected it to be?" Greg asks seriously. She knew that her brother wanted all things settled before their return to Germany whatever will be her decision whether to stay in Albuquerque or not.

"I think were getting there…..just give us time.....were both in the process of healing….if Troy can convince me to stay with him I think I'm gonna give it a try or else my decision remains still!" she said firmly

Troy was having dinner with his parents. "How was your day son? You seems to have that smile plastered permanently on your face!" his father lightly patted him on his back "So have you seen him.....Kristoffer?" he inquire excitedly as his wife's eyes sparkle with anticipation

"Yeah!" he whisper as his parents looks at him anxiously. A smirk slowly appears on his face seeing the eagerness of his parents as they stop eating immediately both are now all ears to him. "He was mine…..I still can't believe I have a gorgeous baby boy…..imagine that….after all the pain, headache and heartaches I've been through!" tears slowly cascaded down his face beaming at his parents "I'm so proud of her….God I can't imagine what she'd been through…how I wished I was there."

"Troy your mom and I are here willing to help you son…now it is all up to you… on how you will decide for your future!" Jack grip his arm tightly as they nodded to each other

"Thank you dad….thank you mom for sticking out with me all through my darkest moments…..I know I was a very big pain in the butt and I've caused you a lot of heartaches.......but please bear with me….I haven't made up to her totally….." Lucille stood up and planted a hard kiss on the top of his head

"My boy now that you are a father to your son…..please do everything possible to lay out a good future for him and Gabriella just like your dad and I did before you were born!" he gave her a warm smile "It won't be I anymore but a we.....always consider them Troy when you make decisions...."

He was on his room lying in the bed trying to recall the events of the day. His dad was right a smile has been permanently etched on his face. The excitement of seeing Gabriella and meeting their son for the first time made him wish that it was already morning so that he could see them. As he toss and turn on the bed desperate enough to shut his eyes for a few hours before he goes to school until he got exhausted. A light bulb flicked on his head "Hhmm why not….I've been doing it….why can't I do it now maybe it's worth the risk!" he got up from the bed and put on his jeans, vans and jacket as he tiptoed out the front door

Gabriella had just put the baby to bed after some fussing she was exhausted but happy that she and Troy were beginning to ease up on each other again and things turned out perfect with meeting their son. She drifts off to sleep with a warm smile on her face.

Troy was maneuvering up the tree towards her balcony his heart beating so loud he fear that neither parents nor brother might hear it. He suddenly freezes when a light went on somewhere on the ground floor halting even his breathing hugging the tree trunk like a lizard. After a few seconds he breathes out with relief when no movement was detected as he continued his clamber. He gently tried the door knob thankful that it was unlock. He lightly padded towards the crib smiling blissfully gazing at his sleeping son watching the rise and fall of his small chest hearing him softly snoring then he move towards the bed seeing her soundly asleep on her side cuddled to a bolster pillow with a smile on her face.

"God she's so beautiful…..how can I get so lucky having you Gabriella?" his hand carefully swipe away some hair that hangs loosely on her face. She stirs instantly opening her eyes sensing someone's else's is on the room she was about to scream when a strong warm hand gently covers her mouth. She gasps staring at the intruder with piercing blue eyes until she came to her senses

"Ssshh…it's me!" easing his hand from her mouth as she glares at him sitting up pulling the blanket on her chest

"Troy….what the hell are you doing in my room?" she utter angrily "You must've awoken my dad and brother!"

"Well I can't seem to sleep….I miss you!" rubbing his neck looking at her with puppy dog eyes

"Oh don't think of something stupid Bolton…my parents and brother is just down the hall!" he nodded meekly

"So does that mean….I could stay for the night?" she paused to look at him in a sinister way before shrugging her shoulders scooting further to give him space on the bed "I surely miss sleeping beside you!" she warns him with her pointer finger

"No monkey business Bolton…..I'll let you sleep on my bed….just sleep!" emphasizing on the word sleep he winces "And keep your hands to yourself or I'm gonna kick you out of here.....get it!!!"

He slides on the bed lying on his side facing each other. Piercing blue gazes into chocolate brown orbs they both heave a long sigh basking into the presence of each other. Staring into each other lovingly and longingly so no matter how hard he tried to control himself by not touching her... his hand made its way to her face gently caressing. No words needed to be spoken the mere presence, the heat that generates from their bodies were fiery enough to cloud the room making it hazy.

His hand cups the back of her head drawing her closer as he leans over capturing her lips. Cautiously she yields to his kiss as his warm tongue prods her lips to grant him access. He was persistent till she totally surrender soon their tongue begun their battle for dominance. Both soon loses control as Troy's hands begun to slither up and down her body while Gabriella grasping the hair at the back of his neck. The baby made some sort of snorting sound alerting his mother pushing Troy away gently as both gasps for breath. His hand was still inside of her tank top

"Troy stop….please!" she slowly got up but he pulls her back to him "No don't….I guess this isn't a good idea!" shaking his hand off her as she went over the crib to check on the baby his eyes intently following her. She stood at the side of the bed "You better go…I'll see you tomorrow…." he shakes his head looking at her pleadingly

"No Gabie please….don't send me away….I'm sorry if I got carried away.....I swear I'll behave just please let me stay for the night with you!" he stares at her with puppy dog eyes which never fails him weakening her knees

"Ok behave or I'm gonna kick you out the balcony!" mocking anger at him as he swear his hand smiling at her gratefully. Soon they settled in a spooning position Gabriella was leaning her back on Troy's chest as his arm drapes over her side to her waist with both their legs tightly folded next to each other.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_The New Troy Bolton_

Troy went to school a new guy the next day. He was beaming as he approaches his friends. "Hey guys…..so what's up?" they spun around and looks at him bewildered Chad bats his eye brow scoffing. He hadn't heard from him since Saturday morning after he left their house.

"Hey Troy…..what's up dude…..you wake up on the right side of the bed today.....or better yet you did not fall off the bed banging your head on the floor?" Zeke blurted expecting a harsh reaction from him but he stayed calm and composed as their friends chuckled

"Do we get to know what made you turn around 360 degrees from the old grumpy Troy to a cheerful one….huh?" Jason eyed him questioningly

"Oh let's just leave him alone guys….he's happy and so must we….maybe later you're gonna reveal it to me right buddy?" Chad grins naughtily at him while his elbow hits Troy's side making him wince

"Owww… what was that for? Ok that's it I'm gonna go to my class before you pulp me out!" walking away from the group just as Sharpay and Taylor passes by their boyfriends giving them a peck on the lips

"What's with the grinning boys?" looking up between Zeke and Chad who are still grinning back shaking their head in disbelief looking at the retreating back of Troy

"I don't know but something's up with Bolton…..he seems to be in a very good mood today!" Zeke draw her closer planting a kiss on the top of her massive blond hair

"What do you mean good mood?" her eyes widen with curiosity "You mean we can talk to him as in really get into him talk?" they shrug their shoulders

"Maybe….maybe not? Maybe he fell off his bed and bumps his head and realizes what the heck am I doing to myself lately?" Jason said mockingly

"We need to see him maybe something's not right….we can't speculate we need to get the answer straight from the horse's mouth!" Taylor grab Sharpay's hand a little harder making her yelp

"Hey are you trying to divide me into two?" death staring Taylor and Zeke as they both had a tight grip on her arms

"Sorry Shar but I'm just curios about the sudden changes of his moods if what these guys saying are true!" they wave goodbye to their boyfriends and Zeke slaps Sharpay's butt playfully earning him a glare

Sharpay and Taylor tried to corner Troy when they saw him at the library even though they were so surprise as to see him there. "Hi Troy….doing research?" Taylor said in a friendly voice as he looks up to them smiling. Taylor and even Sharpay was astonished by the glow in his once dull blue eyes from the last time they spoke to him which seems ages ago.

"Oh hi Tay….hi Shar…..yeah I'm doing some research…have to catch up with my homework….you know to up my grades!" shrugging his shoulders returning his attention on the books in front of him. Sharpay grab the sleeves of Taylor's jacket pulling her away out of earshot

"This is strange…..he just can't change overnight….something's a miss here mysteriously!" she whispers to Taylor "We must invistigate.....what's going on his brain!!"

"Yeah one moment he was furious and miserable then now he was all bright and sunny!" putting her pointer finger at her temple "He was like a light bulb….switching on and off!" they sit opposite him on the table but Troy remain oblivious with their exchange of meaningful glances

"Ok Bolton…..what's with this show…..is something happening here that we don't know of?" Sharpay bluntly stated whipping her long blond locks to the side

"Huh….what do you mean?" batting an eye brow to his friends before resuming his research

"Troy…we've known you since grade school!" it was now Taylor's turn to interrogate him but he remains steadfast "We knew your moods……when your angry and when you're happy but now all of a sudden your all smiling and bright…..what's up are you sick or something?" feeling his forehead with the back of her hand Troy just laugh at them his eyes sparkling

After class they reported for practice at the gym. Troy was already shooting hoops with some team mates when Chad, Zeke and Jason arrive lugging their gym bags. Soon the whistle blows indicating the start of practice. The guys had noticed that he was into the game today unlike before that they had to coach him to play enthusiastically.

"Hey Troy….nice game man!" Tony one of the players greeted him

"Yeah thanks!" he was walking towards the locker room smirking as his friend's looks at him doubtfully "What?"

"Nice game Bolton….nice game!" Chad pats him on the back as Troy enters the shower room oblivious of the inquisitive looks they throw at him

"I'll see you guys in my house tonight!" Jason yells as he was putting on his rubber shoes after he showered. "Troy….we expect you to be there dude sort of Wildcats reunion or something!" He excitedly announces as it was his birthday

"I'm sorry Jason but I can't make it tonight I have other plans…maybe next time." shaking his hand apologetically "Happy birthday!" grabbing his gym bag from the locker as Jason hung his head low

"Aren't you goin dude......it's his birthday?" Chad stood beside his locker shaking his head

"I have other plans for tonight…..I have to get home early….so I better go ahead guys….I'll see you all tomorrow!" he went out of the gym to his car. He knows where he must go at least now he's got direction

**_*A Prosperous New Year to one and all, and special wishes go to MimiTrooper "May you have the best of 2009 to come!"_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_My Friends and Memories_

Gabriella was helping her mom in the kitchen while Paul and Greg were watching sports on the living room with the baby on the bassinet asleep when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Greg went to open the door

"Hi Greg…..can I see Gabriella and my son?" he ask shyly

"Sure Troy….come in!" stepping out of the way "Gabie's in the kitchen with mom and Kris is sleeping in the bassinet beside dad on the couch. Why don't you join us….were watching basketball on TV right now!" he walks after Greg to the living room

"Hi Paul!" acknowledging him as Paul wave a hand at him. Troy peeks at his sleeping son and gently leans over and kisses his forehead touching his cheek lightly. Paul and Greg were keenly observing him smiling at each other

"Hey Troy….why don't you join us were watching some basketball games!"

"Ok after I see Gabriella!" he walks to the kitchen where she was busy preparing the vegetable salad with her back on the door

"Hi Maria…..seems like you're having a party?" eyeing the assorted ingredients on the counter just as Gabriella spun around "Hi babe! placing both his hand on her waist planting a kiss on her lips Gabriella blushes as her mother was looking at them

"Hey….what are you doing here? wiping her hands on the kitchen towel as he wipe some sweat off her forehead lovingly staring at her chocolate brown eyes

"To see you and our son…." enfolding her in his arms "I miss you!" he whisper softly in her ear

"Hhrrmm I'm here Troy!" they grin at each other blushing beet red before looking at Maria who was smiling at them gladly "I presume that things are getting better?" they glance at each other before slightly nodding their heads

"What can I do to help Maria?" the crying of the baby permeates to the kitchen "Wow is that my son's cries?"

"Go attend to my grandson I think he's hungry…c'mon both of you go!" motioning them out of the kitchen just as Paul nearly crashes into Gabriella while carrying the screaming baby

"Uhh!" stopping on her tracks with Troy behind her before she quashes the baby on her father's arms "I'm sorry!"

"I think somebody's kind of fussy here maybe a change of diaper or food will do….ssshhh….ok you're mom's here!" Paul gazes at the infant lovingly kissing him on the forehead before handing him to Gabriella

"Come here you cute and smelly baby boy!" nuzzling him on the neck instantly the baby ceases crying and they all laugh as the infant made a gurgling sound

"I think he already knows his mom…..look at him he's not crying anymore just wide eyed!" Maria and Paul admires their grandson as Troy kisses Gabriella's top of the head proudly

"Mom dad were gonna be upstairs I think he needs some diaper change!"

"Just come down soon dinner will be ready in about 20minutes and Troy you'll have dinner with the family!" Maria hollers Troy timidly nods before he rushes upstairs

Gabriella had started to change the baby's diaper when Troy appears on the door the baby was now whimpering "Is something wrong with him…..maybe something aching or hurting?" he looks at Gabriella worriedly "Gabie…I don't like the sound of his cry?"

"Baby your dad's in a panic mode….he's just hungry Troy but I cleaned him first so that he will be comfortable…don't worry he will get his food!" smiling at her boyfriend assuring

He walks and sits on the bed across the rocking chair where Gabriella nurses the baby. His eyes wonders around the room focusing on what seems like a brand new picture frame beside their old one. It was a group picture but what caught his eyes was the guy at Gabie's back with his arms around her bulging belly and his chin on her shoulder. Troy felt blood rushing to his face "Gabriella……who's this guy…you seem to have something...something with him?" irritation was now obvious in his tone

"Huh uh…those are my friends that was taken at the university after classes!" she bit her lower lip mentally kicking herself for flaunting that picture

"I mean this guy…who's he Gabie?" he said quietly the color of his eyes now darkenes. His eyes caught what looks like an album atop her stacks of books. He brought it over the bed immediately begun flipping on the pages. "It looks like you're intimate with him?" he said it a little louder this time

Gabie gulps nervously as she stops the rocking chair reaching out for the album from him "Troy that's mine…..you don't have the right to sift through my things." her voice firm "C'mon and the guy you're asking is Shaun Hoffmann!" he clinches his jaw "One of my closest friend and neighbor!" he looks at Gabriella with fire in his eyes. 'So that jacket she wore the first time I saw them was his.....did she had an affair while they were apart?' Jealously now sipping through his mind clouding his reasoning

"He seems to be all over you and you let him?" he resented pointing madly at the photos "He's even on my son….are you with him?" Gabriella looks at him sternly putting the baby on the crib "What's us Gabriella.....did something happened overseas?!" he was between fuming and crying

"Are you accusing me…..those are my pictures Troy….my memories during those trying times with my new found friends…." she was indignant as tears fall down her face "They gave me their undying support.....you were so so far away Troy......I was lonely and they cheered me up!!!" her voice quavers

"You're pregnant and you allowed this guy to wrap himself around you? What are we….are you and him…. together?" uttering the last word bitterly his eyes now starts to tear up with frustration.

The world seems to stop spinning for a moment as silence envelopes everything. Both felt anger pulsing through their veins. Is this the way they wanted it to be? Nobody spoke each one trying to gather their thoughts. Troy knew that he can't survive without Gabriella he was already devastated when she left him what will happen now if she decides to end this? Gabriella was torn between him and her family. She was miserable when she was away from him yet she thrived to make it every single day with the hopes being with him again but now what if he decides to break up with her?

"We're not together Troy…..we're not even intimate because I never allowed it to happen not even making out….a simple friendly kisses." she scoffed "He loves Kris so much and he likes to hold him every time he comes over to the house…." wiping away the tears in her eyes as she even her breathing "He's the only guy that never shied away from me….he was there holding my hand all throughout the painful ordeal at the hospital…comforting me." wiping away the tears

"You think he's got feelings for you?" she shrugs her shoulders unsure "Do you like him…with the way you speaks highly of him?" the last words came out a whisper as Troy kneels down directly in front of her

Gabriella looks down the floor "He's not difficult to love…..Shaun…he's unselfish and caring he's not even judgmental….." Troy cups her face with his hands his piercing blue eyes appealing to her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Make Me Stay_

"I was devastated when you left…the thoughts of you kept me hanging on during those darkest hour…..I lived each day of my life hoping to see you again." drawing her closer to his chest "But if you think he's the one who will make you happy." she felt hot tears on her shoulders "Then go back to him….but always remember that I love you and will always will…..your happiness is my only consolation!" she feels him trembling trying to control the torrents of emotion that is breaking him

Gabriella looks up to him her chocolate eyes full of love and longing. "Why don't you let me stay Troy?" he stare down at her with inquiring look "I need to hear those words from you…if you're willing to fight for us….then I'll stay!" her voice soft but confident. Troy swallowed hard he's got to digest what she just had said

"How Gabriella….how can I make you stay......please tell me....do you want me to fight for you?" he was struggling to breathe evenly

"I don't know Troy…I really don't know….." pulling herself from him Troy drops his arms and hung his head low

"Are you sure…..you'll be leaving Albuquerque forever?" she spun around as blue and chocolate brown orbs gazes at each other hopeful "Will you just turn your back on your friends, those memories.....and me?!"

"This place will always remain special in my heart….I've got a lot of memories and good friends here….this is where I found true love and happiness!" she said quietly "If only I have the purpose to stay….." she trails away walking towards the crib

"Gabie….." he whispers helplessly

"We won't be staying long in Germany….my dad plans to settle in Mallaga, Spain after he retires. I'm planning to finish my degree maybe in the university in Germany after that I don't know where will gonna be?!" tenderly shifting the baby to a comfortable position. Troy embraces her on her backside closing his eyes to stop the flow of tears as they hear the voice of Maria calling for them. They remained in that position longer drawing strength from each other shutting out the uncertainties and cruelties of the world

Troy had dinner with her family to Maria's insistence. He found Paul and Greg's work interesting the places they've been to overseas for a moment he forgot about their problem as he feel at ease with them. Gabriella and Maria kept exchanging side glances at each other. She saw him off after they had a little talk. He did not come back that night

Troy went home with a heavy heart. As he lay restlessly on his bed his mind kept on wondering what he's gonna do to let his family stay "Family!" he draw a long breath "Yeah….I can't believe it I have my own family…..a girlfriend and our son!" he smiled to himself but his eyes starts to tear up "But I couldn't bear to see them go now that she has returned with my son!" he kept on tossing and turning on the bed as images of Gabriella and Kris kept floating through his mind 'I got responsibilities now not only to myself but to them....maybe this was the question Gabie was asking me.....how I can make them stay and provide a comfortable life while we were both in college with a baby?'

The dinner he had with her family served as an eye opener to him. He realized how well loved Gabriella was to her father and brother how overly protective they were to her which made his quest even more difficult. Knowing that his son became the most current favorite of the Montez household dislodging Gabriella from her position. The pressure keeps building up as he feels his head throbs. He wanted to cry, to shout and to explode as frustration mounts "Gabriella….I love you!!!" he shouts on the pillow muffling the sound of his voice

He was talking with Chad and Sharpay at the hallway when his phone buzzed on his pocket. He took it out and smiled when he saw faces of Gabie and their son flashes on the screen and smiled even wider when he saw the caller ID. Sharpay stole a glance at the device when she saw the wide smile on his face but Troy was fast enough to keep it to his chest.

"I need to take this guys!" he walks a little farther down the corridor leaving his friends baffled with his strange behavior "Hi babe….how are you?!" as they over hear him speak his voice gentle and comforting which made them stick their ears even more to snatch on the conversation "Is something wrong…..do you need me to meet you there?" sounding a little distressed rubbing his hand on his neck "Are you sure? Ok….I'll see you later…..I miss you…love you!"

"Sharpay and Chad kept on whispering as they strode behind him "Chad…I know you boys have your own boys talk or something….do you have any inkling at least a teeny weenie bit of idea about what's goin on with our friend lately?" desperation obvious on her tone. Although Chad had known that Gabie was back in town Troy made him promise not to tell anyone about her yet not even Taylor or he will torture him. And he did not dare ask how they're doing or Troy might bite his head off but glad that he's got his old buddy back

"I don't know…how I wish I have any thought about it!" raising his arm in mock surrender "He's acting kind of weird lately…." glancing at Sharpay helplessly

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke and Ryan herded Troy at one corner of the library. He smirks when he saw his friends obviously pissed to the max as they found him deep in books. Sharpay gave him a sharp stare with both hands on her hips huffing

"Ok Bolton….enough …you've been keeping us in the dark for long!" her shrill and excited voice broke the quietness of the place. One library personnel came into view and gave her a death stare. Taylor grabs her hand to ease her "We've thought of many speculation but we found nothing so any possible reason which could relate to this sudden behavioral abnormality?!" the librarian came over and shush her

"What are you my mother?!" Troy shakes his head giving them a good laugh but they remained poker faced "I already see this coming….but I'm sorry guys…..it may take a while for you to absorb my positive outlook!" Troy reply made them the more confused "A guy's entitled to change right? I've been moping up for too long so maybe how 'bout if I stir to the right side..." Chad was the only one who reacted

"Yeah dude…..I guess it's about time….we miss having the old Troy around!" they punch fist tightly as he winks at him

"Yeah Bolton….were not convinced?" Taylor exclaimed "Maybe you're just high on drugs or something.....you seems to be floating on air!"

"I'm gonna tell you when the right time comes…..about my clandestine activities….Ok!" laughing a little "And don't worry I'm not on drugs and never will be!"

"But were you're friends Troy since forever!" Sharpay asserted "Please….how about a tiny bit of a clue?!" she whines as Taylor pouted some more

"Soon guys…..soon…I promise!" raising his right hand and placing his left to his heart


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Sleepover's OK But No Monkey Businessp_

Troy came over to Gabriella's house after practice as Paul opens him the door and motions him towards the living room where Gabriella and the baby were asleep on the couch. Maria returned to work while Paul and Greg helps in caring for the baby while still on vacation.

He went over to the couch and bent down beside Gabriella's sleeping form with the baby snuggled on her breast. He smiled watching them sleep as their rhythmic breathing races each other. Paul slowly padded beside him placing a strong arm on his shoulder Troy looks up

They've been like that since this afternoon he was a little fussy maybe from the immunization. He feels comfortable snuggled on his mother's chest….a little insecure I guess!" he gave Troy a comforting smile as he turn towards the stairs

Slowly Gabriella stirs opening her eyes to a piercing blue one. "Hi…" he leans over and pecks her lightly on the lips "He seems so comfortable on that position!" Gabriella nods gently rubbing her hand on the baby's back as he makes a small sound flexing his back. Both parents admire their creation lovingly as he returns to sleep

"So how was school?" Troy sat on the floor beside her lifting strands of stray hair from her face gingerly touching her cheek as Gabriella kisses his hand

"School…school!" shrugging his shoulders "How I wish you're there with me….I'll be more inspired to listen to the professors blubbering nonsense even though I'm trying so hard to it bores me to no end." she sincerely smile at him "Oh by the way….the guys are getting crazier everyday especially Sharpay…." she gave him an inquiring look "Well you know….I've been a little depressed when you left so I had a lot of attitude problem…" scratching his light brown hair nervously Gabriella rolled her eyes smirking "But now as I went to school everyday all sunny and bright they tried to interrogate me….just this lunch time at the library it happened!" he spoke excitedly "They kind of ganged up on me like a pack of wolves!"

"How are they doing?" she sniffled Troy rubs her arm soothingly

"They are good a little pesky especially Sharpay and Taylor who were like hounds snipping on my tracks!" Gabriella giggles as he smiles widely "The guys were almost the same….were still together on the team well except for Ryan who pursued theater arts with Kelsi!" the baby stirs little blue eyes peers through his parents curiously. Troy planted a tender kiss on his head as Gabriella tries to slowly sit up aided by Troy

"Daddy's here!" shifting the infant to a cuddling position as he whimpers "Sorry…sorry mommy didn't mean to press on your injection…" she said softly as Troy brow creases placing his comforting arms on her shoulders

"Is he hurt…what's wrong?" eyeing them with pure concern extending his hand for the baby and she hands him to his dad

"His fine a little whiny but the doctor already gave him some pain reliever….he had a little discomfort!" assuring him quietly as he gaze at his son lovingly suddenly the baby cries Troy looks at Gabriella helplessly

"Gabie….baby what's wrong did daddy hurt you?" panic now obvious in his voice

"Relax Troy he's hungry….I need to get my breast pads could you hold him for a sec….." leaving a slightly wide eyed father with his screaming son

"Gabriella…..baby don't do this to me…how bout when he cries too hard….baby c'mon!" she came back giggling seeing the wild looks on his eyes as the baby cries a little louder getting redder now

"Come here baby boy….you're dad's about to have a heart attack!" sitting beside him receiving the baby from his arm carefully. He instinctively places his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into Troy's side guiding the boy to her breast. "He's sure is hungry…he won't suckle like this if his not!" he beams at them proudly kissing the side of her head

Gabriella gazes up at Troy as he leans down and captures her lips in a passionate kiss his hand cups her face. Oblivious to the door opening and keys jiggling as Maria enters the foyer glancing at the couple on the couch. She smirks just as Paul came from the kitchen. Troy deepens the kiss by pressing on her lower lip allowing him entry into her mouth. Gabriella closes her eyes letting her guard down as his hand sifted under her shirt caressing her stomach just below her breast and the baby

"Hhrrmm….we maybe wanted to have some more grandkids but not too soon I hope…..Kristoffer is too young for a sibling!" Paul said sarcastically as Maria nudged him on the side. Troy and Gabriella instantly backs off from each other blushing like a ripe tomato even the baby paused from sucking gazing up to his mother

Troy came back that night through her balcony. Gabie was on the bed reading a book on how to raise smart kids glancing every now and then at the baby in front of her who was sucking on his thumb. He slowly slides opposite her with their son in between. Smiling as he leans for a kiss careful not to quash the baby. "What are you reading….hhmm do you think it's feasible for my guy here?" she looks up and smirk at him seductively

"I think so….I wanted him to grow smart and confident….to become successful someday on whatever field he will excel…" gazing at the infant hopeful

"Yeah…he will grow smart just like his mom and strong maybe confident just like his dad….." whispering on the last word Gabriella giggles at his uncertainty. They were having small talk when they hear a knock on the door before it swung open with Maria a little surprise to see Troy already in bed with her daughter and grandson

"Troy….I suggest you use the front door next time when you sleepover or my husband might mistaken you for a burglar……he's got a gun you know!" shaking her index finger just as Paul appears beside her creasing an eyebrow wondering were Troy passed by that he did not see him use the front door.

Troy and Gabriella sat on the bed glancing at each other nervously and to her parents. "We will allow sleep over but…..no monkey business in this house or else." Paul steps inside the room with a serious look on his face

"Or else I will impose an open door policy.....which I think you're too old and responsible to follow!" standing and looking tall as he exudes authority which made Troy swallows hard. Greg peers through the open door and smirk at his sister Gabriella stuck her tongue out to him playfully.

"Come to grandma little boy…..I missed you!" she looks at Gabriella for permission before picking up the infant when she nodded. "I'm gonna take him to our room for a while so that you can talk….I'll return him when he falls asleep!" Maria gave the couple a grateful smile

"So where were we?" he stares at her mischievously scooting beside her on the bed but she swatted him in the arm after the door shut

"Troy did you just hear what my parents said…..no monkey business and it means no fooling around!" giving her a dismaying look

"Well we could do it quietly…." drawing her closer nipping on her earlobe as he whispers softly sending goose bumps on her flesh. Gabriella stares into his eyes full of lust and longing feeling it deep within her. He slowly lays her down on the pillow while on a passionate kiss as their hands grapples to their sense of urgency to explore familiar territories their heated flesh temptingly offers. Troy's hand instinctively found the hem of her pajama top lifting it higher but she grips his hand to stop. Instead he pleased himself by feeling her stomach which is still a little slack from pregnancy pushing it higher till he came to the valley of her breast Gabriella utters a small moan as the need for air breaks the kiss momentarily. "I love you…baby!" he captures her lips hungrily as his hand gently kneads one of her breast Gabie arches her back as pleasurable sensations tingles from head to toe.

"Troy….I think we should stop….ohhh Troy…please!" grasping some hair at the back of his neck as he kisses down her neck sucking on the very sensitive spot near the collarbone that always drives her crazy "Troy….baby…you're driving me crazy…..stop..Troooy!" she desperately tried pushing him away but he was already consumed with desire that she can feel his erection poking on her thigh. Just as Gabriella was suppose to yield to her yearning a loud crashing noise was heard by the entire household at the end of the hallway.

They both stopped still panting from the rush of adrenaline pumping through their blood stream from interrupted foreplay. "What the hell was that?!" Troy slowly got up the bed and was about to open the door when Gabriella calls him giggling

"Baby…..don't go out there!" staring at him wide eyed muffling her giggles while trying to fix her hair into a messy bun

"What….why I need to see what it was.....our son's out there?!" pointing her index finger to his angry manhood that is tenting on his track pants. Troy instinctively covers it with both hands blushing beet red

"Argh boner…..shit baby I really need to get this out......I need you're help please!!" he walks towards the bed but Gabriella stood up and walks to the door "Where you goin?" desperately begging her to come back to bed he definitely needed a release or he might burst

"I need to see what it is!" she smirks at him "Go take a cold shower….it will ease the burden!" giving him a mischievous smile pointing at the bathroom door


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Get Out Of My Life_

Chad grips Troy's hand tightly as he was about to pass by an empty classroom. He gave him a questioning look "What….what did I do now?"

"Ok Bolton we're like brothers and brothers tells everything!" Chad eyed him sternly "We've been kept in the dark for far too long…..you're not talking to me like we used to do, rarely hangs out with us after school or even go to parties like you used to do this past week!!!" his tone warns Troy that Chad means business "You either spill or I will do it myself Gabriella's in town right...so what's goin on?" Troy shakes his head to a yes

"Ok Chad…..but promise me you will not tell this to any of our friends right now….well Gabie and I sort of made up…" Chad's eyes grew bigger in anticipation. "Not actually made up….but sort of reconcile and remember about the baby I told you?" he looks to Chad beaming proudly "He's mine…I have a son!!!!" his eyes sparkles with pride as Chad gave him a man hug but Troy cautioned him "Promise Chad!" Chad nods now grinning widely knowing the reason of his best friend's pure bliss

"Congrats dude….I can't believe you're now a father….and for making up with Gabie….I presume everything is in order?" they punch knuckles "But when are you going to tell our friends....I'm sure Gabriella's also anxious to see us too?"

"When Gabie says she's ready I will bring them over….she's a little bit hesitant for you might be mad at her or something for simply disappearing without a word!" Chad shakes his afro hair widely "I can't believe we have the most beautiful baby boy…..God I can't describe the feelings when I first saw him…." he was almost teary eyed as his friend patted him on the back whipping out his phone for his friend to see Gabie and Kristoffer on the screen

"Great job man…..so I guess they're the reason of your 360 degrees turnaround for the better…huh?" Troy nodded positively

"Who was the first time you saw?" Taylor suddenly blurted behind them making Troy jumps a little "You seems so cheerful today Troy…what's up with all the smile?" raising an eyebrow as Chad pecks her on the cheek

"Oh nothing really babe….Troy's just happy that he got up on the right side of the bed again!" Taylor sneered at the two passing them ahead

Troy was waiting for the guys at the locker room when Sheila made an entrance smiling flirtatiously at him "Hi Troy…..I haven't seen you around much…I miss you" she attempted to sit on his lap but he moves to the side and her butt landed on the hard solid bench "Ouch….that hurts....Bolton!" giving him a death stare

"What are you doing here Sheila…..this is a men's locker room don't you know how to read the signs don't you…..you're not allowed to come near here?!" almost yelling at her as she grabs his arm Troy shook it as if he was electrocuted

"I just wanted to see you….you know maybe we can hang around after practice." licking her lower lips lustfully "You can come by my room….I'll be alone tonight!" running her hands on his arms sending shivers down his spine as she comes closer she blow softly on his ears Troy remains steadfast as faces of his precious girlfriend and their son flashes through his mind. Pulling strength from this amidst the temptress who licks fire in him physically

"I'm sorry Sheila but I can't never ever give in to your bitching…..so stop with your malicious mischief!" he stood up and was about to leave the room when Chad and Zeke entered seeing the hatred in Troy's eyes

"What the hell are you doing here Sheila….don't you know that this area is off limits to women especially cheer whores like you!!!!" Chad's voice roared through out the room. Sheila got up and gave the three boys a death stare

"I don't know what's with your friend…..I'm already offering myself to him without a hitch!" as she and Troy stare at each other furiously "Maybe he's just a wimp or maybe Troy Bolton is gay!" Troy's eyes grew wild as he steps towards Sheila towering over her clinching his fist tightly forgetting the fact that she's a girl and was about to be pulped

Zeke run towards him stopping any attempt of a physical confrontation "Troy doesn't need someone like you bitch…..now get out of our locker room and don't show or peek your ugly face in here again!" grabbing her wrist tightly he pushes her out the door. Zeke knew that it will leave an ugly mark on her but it will definitely earned her a lesson

"Troy....Troy calm down dude.....she's just desperate......just let it slide!" Chad pacified his friend who was breathing fire because of what just happened


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_True Friends Indeed_

Troy was cuddling the baby while Gabriella was on her laptop helping Troy with his assignments "Babe….I already told Chad about us and the baby!" her eyes grew big as she gasps "Don't worry he won't tell a soul!"

"Are you sure....well you know Chad....he and his big mouth..... don't you think he wouldn't tell the gang?" she draws a long worried breath

"I told him about your reluctance to meet them again. They might be mad at you or something….maybe it'll just the same as my first reaction but after I knew everything I felt so ashamed of blaming you for my desolation." sitting beside her on the bed as she pecks him on the lips "He's anxious to meet you and I think same goes with the guys if they knew you're back and I know how you feel!" his tone reassuring

"Yeah I miss them and definitely excited to talk to them again….maybe….I have to do it soon!" she timidly smile at him as he wraps an arm around her waist

Don't worry I'll go with you!" she nodded "So would you like to meet them tomorrow afternoon at the gym before our practice….I can easily convince them that I have something important to tell them….and you can also meet our teammates….how about that?"

"Okay….pick us up 'coz I don't wanna drive to your school alone!" he lifts her chin planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

Troy whips out his phone and calls up Chad tasking him to herd the wildcats tomorrow at the gym 30 minutes before practice as he's got something important to say to their friends. Chad didn't question more having an idea what it was all about. After they hung up he immediately phoned them one by one.

"Ok Chad….what's this all about….you're scaring the hell out of me…..is something's wrong with Troy?" Chad smirks as he imagines Sharpay's expression while she paces back and forth in her room

"Just meet us there Shar….Troy will be the one to tell you!" sounding a little depressed

"Chaad….please!" whining unsuccessfully

"Bye Shar….see you at the gym!" he smile to himself as he hit Taylor's number next

"Hi baby….would you mind meeting us tomorrow at the gym…..Troy has something important to say to us!" he heard her exhale nervously

"Ok Chad….you're my boyfriend and love of my life….could you tell me what's this all about?" she anxiously balling with the edge of her comforter she only hears his labored breathing "Please….baby….you're killing me….I can't wait till tomorrow!" she pleaded Chad just grin at the device. Loving the effects of torturing his friends to himself

"No Taylor….Troy will be the one tell you about it….Good night baby….love yah!" she hears a smack on the other end but she pouted

"Chaaad I promise baby…..I'll make you happy tomorrow night…..just please tell me!!!!" she almost screams on the phone pleadingly

"Yeah baby….in as much as your offer's so tempting….I'm sorry Tay I don't have the courage to do so….so please be there…ok baby!" he hung up Taylor's jaw drops

"Whaaat he just hung up on me!!!!" staring angrily at the phone

Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke even called up Ryan and Kelsi that they needed to see them at the gym after class. As the guys restlessly waits for the appointed meeting Sharpay blurted "What do you think he's gonna tell us?" they stare at her blankly as Chad made sure to hide his smile knowing what's about to happen

"If I had any idea about it I should've told you…..but you know how Troy's acting strangely this past week!" Chad said nonchalantly

Gabriella paces nervously at the floor in the living room glancing every now and then at the bassinet where the infant lays down earning a quizzical look at Greg who was busy tinkering some gadget on the floor

"What's wrong baby sis….you seem anxious are you ok?" giving her a puzzled look. She stop pacing and now starts rubbing her hands Greg stood up and came over her "Ok now we need to talk….c'mon sit down…" wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they sit on the couch "Now tell me what's bothering you….is it about Troy?" she shook her head vigorously

"We're gonna go and meet with our friends at the gym….I'm afraid what if they don't forgive me….they're my close friends Greg….I don't wanna leave Albuquerque with a heavy heart......I know they're mad at me?" she starts to tear up Greg draws her closer to his chest being the loving and over protective big brother

"If they're you're true friends like you said they were…they will understand our predicament not that I'm judgmental of them but they must figure it out…." he kisses the top of her head "Are you sure…..you're ready to leave Albuquerque behind?" just as Troy came into view. He looks at Greg perplex "Ok there's Troy now c'mon baby sis I have to finish my work.....you can do it you're a brave girl!" Gabriella looks up to Troy helplessly

"Hey baby…..is something wrong?" he sits where Greg just vacated enfolding her into a tight hug as she buries her head on his chest "Greg…what happened….why is she crying?" glancing at her brother questioningly

"She was saying about her close friends might not forgive her….she said that she doesn't want to leave Albuquerque with a heavy heart!" the last words made Troy cringes. He needs to do something to convince her that they must stay together as a family

"Gabie….the last time I heard from Chad was they're all heading to the gym anxiously……he said that Taylor and Sharpay were both screaming at him last night about not telling them what's this all about……Sharpay nearly had a heart attack….threatening him with all sorts of things!" Troy tries to sound cheerful but deep inside he was afraid he might lose them "C'mon baby…we've got to go!" she gaze up at his piercing blue as he gently wipes away the small tears. Gabriella kisses him on the lips lightly then she saw sadness in his eyes. Maybe they could talk about it later considering the fact that there are a lot of things to be settled upon

Troy pulls her up the couch picking up the infant and strapping him on the carrier as they were about to exit the door they heard Paul's voice "Be sure to get back before dinner and take care of my grandson!" they look at each other and smile

"We don't think we will make it on time dad….just go ahead without us…thanks! And don't worry were his parents we will take good care of him!" Paul appears on the doorway Gabriella pecks him on the cheek as he nods at Troy

The drive to the university made her relaxes a little while Troy's mind was racing to Greg's revelation. Gabriella looks back at their son who was safely strap to his car seat. She was happy this was their first outing together as a family. She glances at Troy as their eyes met he reaches for her hand and gave it a kiss. "I love you…..so much!" pressing her warm hand on his cheek

"I love you too!" she gazes at the window to the beautiful late afternoon scenery of Albuquerque. Heaving a long sigh did she really have the strength to leave Troy again and this wonderful place? Uncertainties haunts her….if she goes they might not see each other again and she knew how devastated he was alone. She herself was nearly making it each day thankful for the strength she draws from her son. The rest of the ride was smooth as traffic wasn't that heavy yet. Troy parks his car to the nearest parking space available. He went out to open her door before he unbuckles the carrier from the back seat

Gabriella pulls her jacket closer "Are you cold?" Troy inquires anxiously she shook her head. She was dressed in denim short skirts showing her long muscular legs on a below the knee leather boots and a simple sleeveless buttoned pink blouse. She was wearing her own maroon and yellow university jacket from Germany with its bright yellow emblem on the left breast and a blazing university cryptogram at the back with Germany embossed at the bottom. She was proud to wear it now that her tummy's nearly back to its normal size

He was already dress in his basketball shorts and a muscled sleeve shirt showing off his bulging biceps. He grabs the baby's carrier lugging his gym bag on his shoulder while their fingers were intertwined as they leisurely strode towards the entrance to the gym. Gabriella freezes as she hears voices coming from inside Troy gently prods her to go on "C'mon baby its ok…..they're waiting for us!" he said softly while carefully reversing the carrier so that the baby now faces their back

Chad caught a glimpse of the couple as they were entering the gym. Troy immediately saw him approaching "Hey guys….Gabriella!!" Grinning at her madly engulfing her in a bear hug lifting her up

"Chad…Chad put me down!" she squealed as he puts her gently on the ground

"Well…what do we have here?!" curiously peeking over the baby carrier smiling at the sleeping rider "Troy his undeniably yours dude!!!" Gabriella slaps him upside of the head "I mean….with the killer looks….man this boy is gorgeous!"

Troy then turns the carrier facing front beaming proudly as Zeke and Jason joins them "Hey Gabriella…welcome back!" they each gave her a big hug "Longtime no see…where've you been?!" she shrugs her shoulders as Troy and Chad smiles at the warm reception they're giving her which put her mind at ease with the guys again. Chad volunteered to carry the carrier on his massive arms as they strode towards the bleachers chatting happily catching up

The noise from their excitement attracted attention from the players, cheerleaders and from the group of uneasy wildcats who looks bored while waiting for their friend's announcement. The players temporarily stop warming up realizing that it was their teammates huddling around a girl which they often see so they just shrug their shoulders and shoot some more hoops while the cheerleaders looks intently at Troy's and back to Sheila for her reaction. Just then Troy emerges from the group with his arms protectively around Gabriella. Sheila made a guttural sound seeing her guy had his arm around a petite girl she just saw the first time.

"I'm intrigue….who's that girl with Bolton….I haven't seen her before?!" Karen another cheerleader blurted sensing the jealousy on the cheerleaders face

"Yeah….why is Bolton's arm around her…..and the guys they seem to know her too?!" Michelle the youngest cheerleader utters a little louder "It looks like she's comfortable talking to them.....hhmmm I wonder who she is?"

"She's beautiful….hhmm Troy Bolton has a good sense of taste!! But I wonder what's Danforth's carrying….it looks like a baby carrier to me???" squinting their eyes at the opposite side as they huddled together beside Sheila who was breathing fire watching the scene

"Oh yeah….I think that's a carrier alright…..Bolton was the one holding it before Chad…..are you thinking what I'm thinking????" Karen side glances at Sheila who was about to burst into flames with fury Sheila death stares them

"Oh yeah.....I think that's Bolton's kid….with that girl!!!" Karen whispers a little louder as Sheila grunted "Look how tight he was holding her.....oh wow lucky gal!"

"Ok girls…..enough….let's start the routine!!!!" she yells angrily

Ryan was the one who first saw Gabriella hurriedly as he bounces down the bleachers jogging towards them "Hi….Ryan!" she said shyly Troy lets go of her as Ryan enfolds her in a hug

"Hi Gabriella…..we miss you around here!!!" Sharpay screams as she rushes down to the guys just then a piercing baby's cry was heard. Taylor whips her head to the carrier her boyfriend was holding

Troy unbuckles the infant as he tenderly lifts him to his muscular arms "Seriously Shar…your shrill voice can definitely shatter my son's ear drums!!!" glaring at the shocked looking blond girl who was frozen holding a hand to her mouth as Taylor stood beside her wide eyed

"Gabriella….Gabie….is that really you…my God!!!" Sharpay and Taylor charges towards her but stop a foot away as she looks at them uncertainly

"Are you mad at me???" slightly shaking their heads "I'm so sorry….." Troy nudges her to go on as she timidly closes the gap between her two best friends. They tightly hugged together silent tears drips though their eyes. The baby's whimpering pulls Gabriella away from them smiling gratefully as she receives her son from Troy

He gives her a soft passionate kiss earning a wolf whistles from their friends as Gabriella blushes beet red giggling. Troy enfolds his girlfriend and son in his arms protectively. So this was the reason Troy Bolton's positive change their friends nods their heads in delight knowing that everything will be just as it was used to be

"I love you Gabie!" drawing them close kissing her on top of the head this time as their friends grins at the couple

"Thank you Troy…I love you too!" giving him a sincere smile as the blue eyed infant stares at his parents innocently

The girls now joined by Kelsi warms up with each other again "My God Troy….this is truly important….where'd you get them?!" Sharpay stutters with excitement as Troy get's the infant from Gabie beaming proudly he raise him a little as his small hands and feet kicks in the air happily

"My present from Germany…..my son Kristoffer Alexander Montez!!!" planting a soft kiss on his forehead as their friend's huddles around them gaping at the baby all in awe

"He's adorable….I can't believe you two had a baby…oohh that's wonderful!!" Taylor muses

"So Troy…now that Gabriella's back….we hope that everything will be alright with you…..no more miserable life?" Sharpay blurted as Troy face saddens

"I don't know Shar…..it's up to Gabie if they're gonna stay or return to Germany…..with her parents and brother!" he hung his head low as their friends looks at Gabie questioningly

Just then the whistle blows signaling the start of practice "Stay here and take care of our son…..I love you!" he pecks her on the lips before strutting to the court

"So Gabs….where the hell have you been…..why all of a sudden you just disappear….and when you came back you're with a son?" Sharpay randomly inquires as they sit on the upper bleachers

"I'm sorry guy's…I know I should've told you everything but it was a family emergency involving my dad's life that brought us to Germany. Well anyway we got him back and we're here…." her eyes tearing up gazing at her boyfriend on the court

"It's ok Gabs there's nothing to be forgiven….it was a painful choice and the right one the only thing is we missed you a lot!" Taylor hugs her tightly Gabriella slowly relaxes with her friends as they began to share talks and laughter together just like the old times


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Longing For You_

"So you have a dad and brother…how come you never ever mentioned them before?"

"They're both officers in the US Armed Forces…..my dad is in the army and Greg my brother is a nurse at the medical corps." Taylor plays with the baby's tiny hand smiling

"So are you back for good or temporary back??" Gabriella swallowed hard as her friend's looks at her anxiously. This is one question she dreads to answer at this moment for she herself was uncertain about their future if they stay with Troy. Heaving a sigh

"I don't know Shar….my dad and Greg will return to Germany by the end of this month..." she paused to look out the court she saw Troy waving at them she smiled at him sadly "I give myself up to the end of this month….if I can't find a purpose and a good reason to stay……I might consider but for now…..I don't know!!!" she hung her head low

Right after practice the friends agreed to have dinner at the pizzeria near the campus. The couple trails after Chad's car when the baby suddenly cries at the backseat "Oh I think you're hungry with that kind of cry…..Troy can we stop some place he needs to be fed!" he took the next turn to the parking lot

"Ok you can give him his dinner while we wait for you outside…." she took the baby as his cries intensify "Is something's wrong baby…..why does he cries so hard?" looking at Gabriella and their son worriedly shaking her head to a no

"He's just as demanding as someone I knew!" giving Troy a mischievous grin as she unfastens her nursing bra while teasing her nipple to the baby mouth. Troy smiled at the tenderness of Gabriella towards their son as she hums some tune while gently caressing a bunch of light brown hair.

'She'll definitely be a good mother to our children!'

"C'mon dude we're waiting for you inside…" Zeke came out of the building as he saw Troy standing beside his car followed by Sharpay "Where's Gabriella?" he pointed inside the car

"We'll be there man right after my son had his dinner!" Troy grins as Zeke's mouth forms an "O" seeing that Troy was standing guard to a breastfeeding session

"Where's Gabs…..I'm hungry…what's taking you so long???" Sharpay strode beside Zeke "Were waiting for you….we haven't placed our orders yet!" she whines but Zeke covers her mouth so as not to disrupt Gabriella

"Sshh…the baby's having his dinner….we need to be quiet!" he whispers loudly to her massive mass of hair. She squeals quietly tiptoeing near the window of the backseat.

p "Ohh he looks so delicious….does it hurt Gabs….he's kind of really hungry huh?" Gabriella looks out to her friend and nods lightly as they share amusing smile "I still can't believe my best friend is nursing a baby…..I wonder when can I have one as yummy as your boy!!!" she squeaks again earning a grunt from Zeke and a laugh from Troy/p

p "I assume you already know how to make babies Shar…well you can have them anytime but the question is if you're willing to make sacrifices having sleepless nights and the smell of pee and poops and occasional pukes from them." Troy flaunted as Gabriella smirks at him. Knowing that he's been sleeping in her room every night sadly without the privileges of having sex as a couple but being there as a partner and father which he now proudly announces to the world. /p

p "Now you're talking some sense Bolton…..I see fatherhood suits you!!!" Sharpay smirk at him as Gabriella emerges from the car with the baby. Troy gave a small laugh as he get's the baby from his mother while she's trying to fix her shirt. /p

pTroy draws Gabriella closer as he saw how happy she was that everything turned out perfectly well with their friends. Talking quietly catching up with each other "So who do you think will be the next one to get pregnant babe?!" Troy blurted out of the blue looking each one of them mischievously as the guys rolled their eyes at him while Sharpay, Taylor and even Kelsi jaws dropped as Gabriella giggles/p

p "Well I never had any regrets having Kristoffer even though it happened unexpectedly. He brought so much joy to my life and happiness to my parents and I think even to Troy and his parents too!" she grins proudly as Troy kisses the top of her head/p

p "Oh yes I would've never trade it for the world….the first time I laid eyes on him I felt all my anger and frustration flew out of the room…..it was like a very cold water was doused on my body quenching all the pains and rage I felt inside.....I'll do anything for my boy and for my girl here!!!" cupping her face with one of his hand giving her lingering kiss as their friends utters an ahhs and wows smiling gladly at the blissful couple/p

pAfter putting the baby to sleep Gabriella went to take a shower while Troy lazily lounges on the bed flipping the TV channels as he trains his sight on her entering the bathroom. He had a naughty smirk on his face when he heard the rush of water indicating that she's already in the shower he bounces off the bed making sure the door is locked and quietly padded towards the bathroom door. He creeps to the shower licking his lips seeing his fully naked girlfriend's backside dripping wet. Enfolding one arm around her waist as the other clamps on her mouth expecting a scream from being startled which she did. Troy instantly latches his mouth on her neck while she starts to utters some protest but he was determined to have her tonight/p

p "Troy….stop….they'll hear us!!!" she said hoarsely as she starts to shiver not from the cold but from the sensation he is inflicting on her body after a long time/p

p "I can't wait anymore baby!" turning her around facing him. She saw lust and love in his piercing blue eyes "We will have to do it quietly!!!" he whispers huskily nibbling on her ear lobe. She was about to speak when Troy captures her lips in an earth shaking kiss pushing her hard on the cold tiled wall as she gradually yields to her own yearning. /p


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Dread_

Troy smiles contentedly as he opens his eyes instinctively feeling the space beside him expecting to find a warm body but to his dismay it was cold and empty

"Hey sleepy head….your butt looks cute sticking out!!!" Gabriella smirks while nursing the baby on the rocking chair as he turns on his back

"Hey…morning…. you're up so early?!" he stretches revealing part of his upper thigh revealing his erection tenting the blanket. Gabriella utters a small laugh "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted but ecstatic….I can't believe we did that in the bathroom?!" she said softly yet excitedly beaming as Troy got up from the bed and gives her another heated kiss before kissing his son who paused from nursing staring up at his father

"It feels like I'm still in heaven babe….it was truly wonderful!!!" he sighs in elation pecking her on the lips before walking to the bathroom with all his naked glory

"Kris you're daddy's flaunting his butt!!!" she giggles as the baby tries to grasp her finger playfully

"I heard that!" peeking at the bathroom door smirking

"Troy would you like to help me give Kristoffer a bath?" she hollers

"I would love to babe…..but I don't know how?" looking helplessly at her walking back towards the bed picking up his boxers pulling it up

"No worries I'll teach you….I just need someone to assist me. Here hold on to your son while I prepare for his things." gladly he receives the baby cooing at him softly

"Daddy and mommy's gonna give you a bath....yes you are!" nuzzling his son on the neck as he grabs some of his hair. Gabriella looks up and smiled happily at the bond being established by father and son

Troy went downstairs with Kristoffer while Gabriella tidy's their room after his bath. Maria smiles at father and son as Paul snatches a glance from reading the morning paper. Troy beams at them bearing his precious cargo

"Morning Troy….I see….. you've already given my grandson a bath?" Maria smiled when he nodded as she came for the baby. Troy offers himself a glass of juice and a serving of pancakes feeling at home already

Gabie was bouncing down the stairs cheerfully to the kitchen when Greg came in from the front door dripping with sweat from his morning run. "Morning sis….what's with the grand smirk?!" Greg kinks an eyebrow to his sister who spins around and was about to slap him on the head when he ducks and sprinted to the kitchen door directly to the fridge still mischievously grinning at Gabriella who sat beside Troy at the kitchen counter. "Hhmm you're all smiles and everything's nice!" just as toast went flying one smacked him at the back of the head "Hey….what was that for?!" he fires back attempting to throw back the toast to his glaring sister

"Stop that you two!!!" Paul glances up from his reading "Greg enough with your jokes!" looking between the two seriously as Gabriella stuck her tongue out on her brother Troy just shakes his head grinning

"And the two of you!" referring to the couple "Kristoffer is still too young….if you know what I mean?!" the couple blushes beet red

"Daaad….were not doing anything it was an accident!!!" Gabriella protested as Troy rubs the small of her back sending chills down her spine

"Yeah and look what came out…..my nephew!!!" Greg jokingly glares at his sister who glares back blushing

"But look what we got a delicious and gorgeous grandson……but that doesn't mean it's ok to commit another mistake…..just be careful and use protection!" Maria butted in for the couple sake

"Yeah….we will be careful but maybe after we finish college we can plan for a sibling for our son!" Troy replied but Gabriella glares at him guiltily knowing that her parents might know what happened despite their being careful and quiet. Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the phone as Greg stood up to answer

"Hello….hey man how are you?" Maria inquires Greg mouthed "It's Shaun!" Gabriella shifted uncomfortably on her seat she knew that Shaun will talk to her next and she doesn't know Troy's reaction to this. Greg was laughing as they continue talking for a while till he motions Gabie to come to the phone. She mouthed "me?" innocently shrugging her shoulders avoiding looking at Troy

"Hello…I'm fine….yeah he's growing too fast…. he's with mom right now!" smiling at her mother side glancing at Troy who has an unreadable expression on his face "How's everybody….really oh wow….that's great!" leaning on the wall smiling "I bet Alessandra looks hilarious with her dress!" muffling her laughter when Troy stood up "Whaat….she hooked up with David….are you freaking kidding me….I just can't imagine!" Maria gives her daughter a sharp look sensing that Troy's blushing due to jealousy clearing her throat a little louder

"Ok baby sis I still need to talk to Shaun!" Greg understood his mom

"Ok Shaun I really need to go….Greg's here…..hey send my regards to the guys…bye!"

Troy heave a sigh as he lies on his bed after talking to his mother about the dinner invitation his parents extended to the Montez family tonight. He thought that everything's going on smoothly with him and Gabie but the call warns him that Shaun and Gabriella's friendship was deeper than he had expected. Shaun was there when she needed him the most from her check-ups he was there when she went into labor rushing her to the hospital….even carrying his son a few hours after he was born. Troy felt hot tears on his cheeks shutting his eyes but he only saw Gabie's beaming face while on the phone with Shaun tauntingly. Surely she was happy to be with him for now but he knew that he's got to do something to convince her to stay

"Gabie….I can't bear to lose you anymore….I'm beginning to have my life back…..because of you and our son I'm looking forward to a bright future with our family!" he sat up and covers his face with his hands trembling as tears flows freely from his eyes. He has got to make a decision remembering the support his parent's offering to him "I'm gonna talk to them…..I can pay them back later when I got a job….but for now my family means more to me than my pride!" he find his parents enjoying a cup of coffee at the breakfast table talking animatedly

"Hey mom…..dad can I talk to you for a sec?" he timidly smiled

"What's up son…..you look distraught….is everything ok with you and Gabriella?" Lucille asks with concern as Jack looks at his son questioningly. Troy sensing that he got his parents full attention he begun to explain to them everything. They had a long heart to heart talk about his life and future with Gabriella and their son that is why he so desperately needs their help. Jack and Lucille assure him that he's got their full support because he was their only son.

"I know you'll never let me down…..thank you mom dad for everything in spite of the fact that I was a jack ass before!" Troy grins at his parents as they hug him

"Language Troy…..you've got a son so be wary about it!" his mom slaps him at the back of his head gently as Jack chuckles


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Questions That Need To Be Answered_

Troy meet up with their friends at the Montez house for a backyard barbecue which Paul volunteers to cook with his famous chicken and pork kebabs. The doorbell rang and Gabriella opens the door holding the baby

"Hey babe…..and how's my boy….here come to daddy!" he leans over and pecks her on the lips which the guys rolls their eyes at the couple basking at their love for each other

"Hey…..come in…..come in!" as Zeke enters she saw a tray covered with tin foil "What are those…..it smells delicious?" he lifts the foil soon the aroma of a freshly baked muffins pervades throughout the living room

"Hhmmm…..I will definitely try one of those!" followed by Sharpay and Taylor who each bears their pot luck and Chad with nuts and chips. Gabriella lead them to the backyard where lunch where being set up.

"Guys I would like you to meet my dad….Paul Montez and my brother Greg……Dad Greg these are Troy and mines close friends from East High School!" as the usual hi's and hello's were being exchange. Maria came out from the door "Guys my mom Maria….remember!"

"I didn't know Gabie's brother's this good looking!!!!" Sharpay and Taylor whispered while giggling glancing at Greg mischievously

"Hello guys…..it's good to see you again…..so I see you've already met my husband and son and our grandchild!" smiling at the teenagers who were grinning back at them amazed

"Yes we did…..and the baby he's so gorgeous!" looking excitedly at Troy with the baby beaming at them

"Yeah….he looks just like me!" flaunting his pride and joy as Gabriella rolls her eyes and they all shared a good laughter. Suddenly the baby starts to whimper "Babe….I think your son is hungry?" Maria and Paul smiles at Troy's reaction which happens every time the baby cries he often panics

"Oh now his only my son…..because he's screaming he's yours if he's quiet or asleep!!!" Troy scratches the back of his neck grinning sheepishly

"Got yah Troy!" Chad kidded and they all had another laugh at the blushing teenage father

"Come to mommy baby….your dad's having a panic attack again every time you utter a small cry!" soothing the infant in her arms "I better feed him and put him to bed upstairs….I'll be back!"

"Gabs….can we go with you?" Tay and Sharpay whispered and she nodded leaving the boys as they starts to ease up conversations with Greg and Paul

"So how are you and Troy doing…..it seems he changed a lot?" Sharpay inquires seriously as Taylor stares at the new set of picture framed on top of the cabinet curiously

"Umm were doing great…..he's a great and responsible dad to our son….." Gabriella teases her nipple on the boy Sharpay smiled seeing the vigorous sucking the baby's making

"He's so hungry….isn't he?"

"Yeah….he's always like this….being fed on demand or else he's gonna throw everybody in chaos especially Troy…..I guess he's got after Troy's demanding character!" smirking at her friend who gazes at the suckling infant longingly

"Gabs whose this?" Taylor shows them the photos as Gabie swallows hard

"They're my close friends from Germany!" she mentions each of their names but Sharpay and Taylor throw meaningful glances at each other as their sight focuses on a particular guy at her backside enfolding her swollen belly while his chin's a top her shoulder as their faces were so close together

"I mean this guy?" Sharpay mischievously smiles at Gabriella who blushes

"Huh uh…. that's Shaun Hoffman he's a junior varsity football player and our neighbor at the base……I guess that picture's attracting too much attention!" with a slight sarcasm in her voice as her friends creases their eyebrows

"What do you mean…..he's gorgeous, he's a hunk and those eyes hhmmm!" Sharpay licks her lower lip. She saw the photo album carelessly left at the top of the bedside table. Every time they flip a page their eyes widens and an obvious smirk strikes their faces

"Eww Shar….I don't know that you're that cheap!" Taylor throws her a disgusted look as Gabriella giggles burping the baby "He's good looking though!"

"He's Shaun one of my closest friends he's the one who brought me to the hospital when I went into labor…..let's put it this way he was always around when I needed someone….." burying her face on the baby's bushes of hair

"Gabs does Troy knows about him…….I mean with just what you said…..is there something else we need to know?" Gabie bit her lower lip

"I don't know…..he's such a nice guy…… responsible, unselfish, caring and funny….." shrugging her shoulder as her friends looks at her skeptically

"Gabs I know that this is none of our business……but as your best friends we care…. did something happen in Germany that we ought to know???" staring at her pleadingly but she looks back questioningly

"What you meant…if I hooked up with Shaun?" she looks at them in the eyes shaking her head in disbelief "No….actually Troy and I had an argument about those photos but I told him that nothing's happened not even making out because I did not allow it!" heaving a sigh "Shaun even called this morning….." their eyes widens

"And what did he said?" Sharpay shifted from the bed

"We had a talk while Troy was there listening…..it was just a friendly chatter."

"So does that mean you're staying here with us…..with Troy?!" hope was obvious on Taylor's voice

"I don't know Tay….my dad wanted my mom to quit her job and stay with him in Germany with Greg." she draw a long breathe looking at the window "They gave me options if I stay or not and definitely this house must go when I leave Albuquerque…." uncertainty in her voice as her friends groaned

"Gabs….we want you to stay….we all do!"

"Yeah me too…..but I need a reason to stay…..my parents and brother will live overseas….I'm gonna be here all alone with my baby…Germany's been good to us I've got good friends and good school…..but I'm really gonna miss you guys!" they starts to tear up as they were hugging each other just as Troy appears at the doorway creasing an eyebrow

"Hey….what's with the tears?!" walking towards Gabriella who was about to put the baby on the crib as he plants a gentle kiss on his son's forehead "Lunch is ready!!!" wrapping an arm around her waist as they went down the stairs "Are you ok?" kissing her on the lips she nodded


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_It All Depends???_

After their friends went home very late that afternoon Troy decides to haul his family to their house prior to dinner that evening with the Montez family. Gabriella was helping Lucille in the kitchen while Jack and Troy were at the living room intently watching a game of basketball when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jack opens the door widely grinning "Hey come in….come in!" he exchange handshake with Paul and Greg and a peck on the cheek for Maria as he ushers them to the living room. Troy stayed with the baby who was sleeping on the bassinet beside the couch smiling at Gabriella's family

"So how's my grandchild?" Maria came over to the bassinet and smiled gently touching the infant's cheek "Where's Gabriella?"

"She's helping mom in the kitchen….they both shooed us away…..I don't know what they're doing or talking about?!" Troy lifts both arms in mock surrender as Maria and Paul laughs at him

"Women Troy…women!" Maria slaps his shoulder as they laugh

The Bolton's and Montez's had a quiet dinner that night until Paul brought up the subject of their departure for Germany which was barely two weeks from now. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands under the table exchanging glances while half listens to their parents and Greg talking.

"Greg, Gabriella the baby and I will depart by the end of this month while Maria will leave August or early September. A work has been offered to her not far from the base." Lucille and Jack throw nervous glances at each other. Does Troy know that Gabie's still keen on going back to Germany? Jack clears his throat loud enough for the couple to hear

"Hrmm Troy have you heard what Paul had just said?" he looks at his father questioningly "Gabriella and your son will leave Albuquerque by the end of this month for Germany?!" Troy's eyes stared at Gabriella who was looking at her father uneasily

"Huh uh no…..please excuse us!" he stood up grabbing Gabie's hand as they went to the living room couch. He knew that he wasn't prepared for this yet even though he and his parents had a talk about this matter giving him all their support.

"Troy….you knew this would come…" she said softly while caressing his face "It's all up to me if I'll stay or not……I need a reason to do that….it won't be easy for me being by myself with a baby!" they both starts to tear up "I need to prepare for my future and his future!!"

"Gabie…..I love you…you know that right?!" he said quietly she nodded smiling "I can't live without you….my God I can't even function nor breathe normally without you!" drawing her to a tight embrace "Please don't leave me again…please!" burying his face on her curls

Without the couples knowledge their parents have been discussing about their future if ever Gabriella decides to stay with Troy or if ever she choose to return to Germany. The decision still remains with her accordingly. As both set of parents and a concerned brother are all willing to put up a thrust fund for the young family till they were able to fend for themselves.

Jack and Lucille thanked the Montez for coming over tonight and were grateful for letting Gabriella and their grandchild sleepover. As they walk towards the living room they both smiled happily. Jack kisses his wife on the head wrapping his arm around her as they gaze at their son protectively cuddling his son on his chest while his other arm enfolded around Gabriella's shoulder that was asleep snuggled at his side with their heads a top each other.

"We need to talk to him…..Paul seems to be certain about bringing them back to Germany."

"I can't bear to see him fall Jack just like before Gabriella came home. He was wasted and miserable……I can't stand seeing him that way!" he nodded


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_Time Is Ticking_

Troy woke up late that night with the baby and Gabriella on each arm asleep on the couch "Gabie….babe we need to go to our room!" he nudges her gently as she begun to stir and opens her eyes "We slept on the couch….let's go to bed!" he slowly stood up still holding on to the baby as Gabriella follows after them with the bassinet

Gabriella was sitting cross legs on the bed nursing the baby when Troy stirs from sleep. "Hey beautiful!!" his voice sounding hoarse from sleep "Come back to bed after the baby ok!" rubbing her upper thigh smiling at her mischievously making her gasps

"Troy….Trooy stop your son's drifting off to sleep….baby come on!!!" she whispered quietly but his hand went higher. He sat up and started to peck her on the lips never abandoning his fingers playfulness. Gabriella was now starting to muffle her moans "Trooooy…..please stop….wait till I put him to bed!" she pleaded he stops and smirk at her expression

"Hmm tease!" he pouted as she softly giggles leaning over the bassinet placing the infant to bed

"Kris you're daddy's unforgiving when it comes to sex…..he's so horny!" Troy glares at her "Yeah he is….good night baby boy sleep tight!" giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek

Immediately after she lies down to bed Troy started attacking her "Now it's daddy's turn to play with mommy while the baby's asleep!" rolling her eyes at him as she giggles

They leisurely made love that night there were no words needed said only their eyes and hands had the privilege of exploring each other. Shutting the world outside as they become one savoring the intense pleasure of making each other happy

"I love you….more than you'll ever know!!!" gazing into her eyes as their foreheads meet and their lips collides once again. They snuggled together as sleep claims them both succumbing to exhaustion feeling contented and secured in each others arms.

Troy and Jack were having a one on one game of basketball at the half court while Lucille and Gabriella relaxes at the garden set while sipping some tea.

"It seems that Paul's determined to bring you back to Germany …I think it's a very nice place to be…..so have you and Troy talked about anything?!" trying to ease up the topic to Gabriella without making her feel uncomfortable

"No…well yeah we did some catching up…..he asked about how Germany is….. nothing really important?" trying to sound normal. Truth is Gabie's been expecting him to open up about this matter of convincing her to stay of assuring her that she and their son will be taken cared of especially when her mom leaves. Lucille shakes her head as she glances at Troy on the court

Chad, Zeke and Troy were shooting hoops at the gym "You're winded Bolton….what's up dude…having a nightly catching up with Gabriella?!" Chad smirks as they slump on the floor

"Huh what do you mean?!" Chad and Zeke laughs at him mischievously "Ohh that no…no we happened to do it only four times…." scratching the back of his neck as his friends slaps him on the back of thehead

"The horny Troy Bolton only scored four times with his girl…..what's wrong with you man?!" Chad said sarcastically

"Yeah it's unbelievable……I thought you've been sleeping with her every night…..well since you made up?!" Zeke inquires unconvincingly as Troy just shrugs his shoulders helplessly

"Well yeah her parents allowed us to sleep together but without the privileges of having sex in their house…..so I guess that answers your questions…..you nosy whores!!!" as he stood up and glares at his friends who were flip flopping with laughter

"Troy wait….wait up man!" Chad sprints beside him as they join the girls including Ryan who were discussing some projects with Kelsi.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_How Can I Make Her Stay__  
_

"Troy….have you talk to Gabriella lately?" giving Taylor a questioning look "I need to talk to you about something important…." he sits beside her "Gabriella, Sharpay and I had a talk when we were on her room…..Do you love her?"

Troy looks at his friends incredulously "What kind of a question is that Tay…..of course I love her more than life itself…..you saw what I am when I lost her?!" sounding irritated

"Dude my girlfriend's trying to help you here…..go on Tay!" Chad eggs her to continue

"We've heard that her dad and brother are both decided to bring them back to Germany…..and Gabriella's not too happy about this…..even though the decision will still come from her and have you seen photos their photos especially with Shaun?!" Taylor and Sharpay throw meaningful glances at each other

"He's good looking and he's got beautiful green eyes…..he's a hunk!" they gasps at her as Zeke glares at his girlfriend

"I know him Shaun Hoffmann junior varsity football player and neighbor….one of Gabie's closest friends!" he sighs his head hung low "He was lucky to be there when she needed me the most even being with her when she went into labor and in her most vulnerable state….Gabie told me that he was even willing to give his name to our son and marry her!!!!" he starts to tear up as Taylor and Sharpay rubs his back soothingly

"Troy talk to her please….before she made her final decision…..she needs security and assurance that they'll be taken cared of whenever they stay here. She came home just for you……she's giving you another chance to redeem yourself…please….." the guys nodded looking at him beseeching

"Yeah dude if ever she decides to go….it will be over…..you won't see them again!!!"

"I know guys….I know but how….how can I make her stay…..I love her so much and I don't wanna lose my son?!" he utters miserably as the guys patted him on the back.

"We will help you Troy....we all wanted Gabie and the baby to stay!"

Troy was restless that night he keeps on turning and tossing in bed careful enough not to startle the sleeping Gabriella after their love making. Staring at her beautiful face as tears starts to stream down his face heaving a sigh "How can I tell you to stay…Gabriella…..how can I make you believe in me???" as he stares at her his heart was breaking apart time is running out

They were having breakfast when the phone rang "Hello….hey Shaun….were all good!" Maria smiles at the receiver "Yeah she's here….ok!" pointing to Gabriella the phone as Troy looks up from his food

"He….hello…great!" turning her back on Troy "What….are you sure….well I'm glad to know….yeah tell the guys I miss hanging with them too….oh I don't know?" her head hung low as she hears Troy exhales a long breath "Yeah they've met.....ok Shaun look I got to go…so we'll see you soon….Greg ok!" handing the phone to her brother as she took her seat beside Troy "Shaun will be arriving tomorrow from Germany before he visits his grandparents in Washington DC." she whispered "And he'll be staying with us!" Troy senses a little excitement on her voice which made him tensed up

"That's good to know…..I got to go babe…..I'm gonna have practice today I might be late for dinner." he stood up Gabriella saw his eyes darkens with anger "Don't wait up for me!" he kisses his sleeping son on the bassinet and Gabriella walks him out the door "I love you so much!" giving her a gentle but very passionate kiss it's as if asserting his right on her

"I love you too…..I'll see you later ok?!" she hollers as he nodded but without looking back


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Sorry But I'm Hurtin_g

The basketball team was called for a very important announcement by their coach and school officials "Guys our school were one of the few universities who were invited to play in the Texas basketball exhibition games in Houston!" the coach said enthusiastically as the guys high five each other except for Troy "We'll leave first flight on Wednesday and return on Friday!"

"Whaaat?!" as Chad and Zeke looks at him astounded with his reaction

"This is a great privilege man….we can show them that we're gonna whip their asses!" Chad gave an air punch but Troy's head hung low "Hey….is something wrong dude?!"

"Yeah free trip to Houston and a chance to play basketball with the best players…oh wow!" Zeke hollers excitedly "A chance of a lifetime!"

"Shaun will be arriving tomorrow…..I was planning to talk to her this weekend about us…..but I guess things will get even more complicated!" heaving a long sigh "He will stay with her family…..and I'm afraid that he might be able to convince her to go….. you know how close they were even though she denies that she feels something for him...I don't know if I should believe her or not!!!"

"Dude…..I know that this may sound stupid but I guess the only way you'll make Gabriella stay is to offer her marriage….." Troy and Zeke whips their heads at him as if seeing Chad has grown three heads

"Yeah I agree with you Chad….I thought you've got nothing on your sparse brain but basketball!" he glares at Zeke "Good thought buddy….I know were young and still in college Troy but the situation calls for it…..and it's the only thing I could think of in order for you to secure Gabriella!" Chad and Zeke puts their arms around Troy's shoulder

Late that night Troy had just sought some advice from his mom feeling a little relieved after then he decides to go to Gabriella's house. Gabriella meanwhile was lying down in bed thinking about what will happen when Shaun arrives tomorrow. She already saw Troy's obvious reaction but yet she can't say no to him to stay with their family as she will appear to be rude. Since it was already agreed upon before they left Germany that Shaun will spend a few days in Albuquerque. And now the inevitable must happen as she foresees the conflict. The decision must be made as she weighs everything

"I love Troy….he the father of my son but he hasn't said it yet that he will take care of us….. the only reason I've been waiting from him…." she shut her eyes feeling tears threatening to fall "When I ever decides to return to Germany I'm gonna have my parents and even Shaun I could go back to school and lay down a good future for Kristoffer even though this will tear my heart away….I might never see Troy and my friends again!" she thought to herself painfully "Oh Troy….." a soft tapping was heard from the balcony door

Upon stepping in the room Troy immediately captures her lips startling Gabriella as she struggles from his rough grasps "Trooy….wait…what's wrong with you?!" she croaks pushing him as he grabs a hold at the hem of her shirt removing it swiftly. He walks her towards the bed as his hands hastily runs up and down her sides while sucking on her neck painfully in order to leave his mark "Troy.... what's wrong with you…..you're hurting me?!" but her protest was unheard of as she saw in his eyes frustration and lust.

He continued violating her roughly and painfully as her tears freely fall shutting her eyes to numb herself letting him release all bottled up anger and frustration he was also crying.

"Troy….how.....could you do this to me?" she whispered hoarsely from crying as she lays down on a fetal position opposite him "I thought you loved me……but why???" silence enfolded the room only their rapid heart beats can be heard as their breathing slowly normalizes

Slowly he turns wipping some stray hairs off her red flushed face "I love you Gabriella……I'm gonna die when I lose you again…..I'm so sorry but I'm scared that you might choose Shaun over me!!!!" he utters throatily as she touches his face tracing his jaw line as piercing blue and chocolate brown orbs conveys their feelings and deepest fears to each other. Drawing him close between the valleys of her breast so he clearly hears the thumping of her heart

"I know and I'm scared too…..give me a reason to stay Troy and I will because I love you!" she threaded her fingers on his hair lovingly as he rubs the side of her body tenderly soothing the aching he did a few minutes ago

"I'm really sorry for hurting you……I felt frustrated and defenseless…..I'm gonna try and work this out……I promise!" he looks up to her timid smile "The university will be sending us to Houston for a three day exhibition game on Wednesday. Would you like me to go?!"

"Yes Troy….I would like you to go…..it is about your future and I don't want you to miss that for us!" she said encouragingly

"But how about???" she silenced him with her finger

"We will be here waiting…..but I would like you to meet Shaun tomorrow at dinner…..he's a nice guy Troy and I think you've got a lot in common!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Welcome To Albuquerque_

Shaun arrived before lunch that day Gabriella and Greg went to pick him up at the airport. As he steps out of the arrival area they walk towards him

"Welcome to Albuquerque, man!" they exchanged man hug as Gabriella smiles at him "So how was your flight…..long haul huh!"

"Yeah a little exhausting but it's worth to see you guys again…..thanks for inviting me here!" walking closer to her "Hey you look wonderful!!!!" he leans over for a kiss on the lips but she turns her head sideways kissing her on the cheek instead. Shaun was taken a back

Hey you don't look bad yourself?!" undeterred he enfolded her in a tight hug planting a kiss on her forehead "Ok Shaun…..you're squishing me!" struggling beneath him as he instinctively let her off Gabriella saw hurt in his eyes

"Oh we got something for the little boy….mom and dad sent him this!" handing a box containing a brand new baby buggy "I'm so excited to see him….Germany wasn't the same when you left even my parents felt lonely….we're all looking forward on your return!" a smirk strikes his face

"Wow thank you so much Shaun…..you shouldn't have bothered this ones very expensive!" smiling sincerely at him as Greg carries the box to the trunk of the car

"Yeah I bet it is….it looks like a signature baby buggy…..thanks man!" Greg claps him on the back

"Oh c'mon guys it's only a baby buggy….it's no big deal besides I want the best for Kristoffer….you know how I love the little buddy!" Greg and Gabriella exchanges knowing looks

The Montez warmly welcomes him into their home although Shaun felt like Gabriella wasn't at ease with him anymore. As they were chatting catching up on each other over a sumptuous lunch on what's the latest talks, news and even gossip around the base she just sat there not entirely all ears on the conversation but she was fiddling with her food her mind was somewhere else

"Mija could you please….help me with the dessert…" Maria eyes her daughter as she stood up

"Sure mom!" she gladly smile Shaun gaze up at her

When they were out of ear shot Maria pause from scooping the fresh fruit salad "Are you ok…..you seemed tense around Shaun barely touching your food?" looking at her with concerned

"Yeah mom I'm fine….it's just oh I don't know?!" raising both arms in mock surrender

"You can tell me anything Mija…..you know that…..is it about Troy isn't it?" she quietly said his name as Gabriella nodded "So have you made any decision yet?" leaning on the counter as she covers her face with her hands shaking her head to a no

"I thought it would be easy…..but as we stay here longer I don't think I wanted to leave….mom I love Troy so much but we can't stay like this forever how about my son's future?" she sigh deeply "I really wanted to return to school and Troy he seems like contented with what we have right now….." she was almost in tears as Maria embraced her

"Go with your heart Mija although it takes a lot of sacrifice….whatever makes you happy…..you deserve it…..we want what's best for you!" kissing her on the forehead "All I can say is it's not easy to have a long distance relationship……look what happened to us….."

Gabriella and Shaun went for a short walk to the park as he pushes the baby buggy. She was avoiding any possible physical contact which was obvious to him but a strong gust of wind blew some dust and leaves. Suddenly she stops and squinted her eyes rubbing it gently "Gabriella….is something's wrong?" a worried look on his face as he cups her chin seeing the tears on her face. He slowly guides her towards a bench

"I think something got stuck on my eye…..it's stinging!" she whimpers trying to rub them again but Shaun stops her hand

"Wait don't do that…..let me see!" he tenderly pries opens her eyelid "Ok there is definitely something got stuck on your eye an eyelash….would you like me to remove it before it cause more damage?" she nodded as Shaun gently pushes the culprit downward with his handkerchief "There it's gone!" his green eyes smiling into her as his lips grazes into hers but Gabriella was quick to dodge him as his lips landed to the side of her head

"Wow what a relief….thank you Shaun!" as he wipes away the tears on her face


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Troy Or Shaun**

Troy got off from the campus earlier as their practice was cancelled to give them time to pack for the flight tomorrow. As he was passing by the park near their place he chanced to look at a couple sitting on a bench with a baby buggy the brunette looking as familiar he stops the truck. He fisted his hand when he saw them kissing or something as the guy cups her face. He was blushing with anger as he storms towards them approaching at their back

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" he aggressively grab Shaun's hood jerking him backward from her as Gabriella gasps surprised

"What is your problem man?!" Shaun stood up towering over him 4 inches taller but bulkier. He was about to lunged his fist into Troy but she interferes standing in between the two furious men looking each of them shaking her head

"Troy…Shaun stop it……c'mon you guys….is this suppose to be how you gonna meet each other?!" as they lower both their fists Troy scratching the back of his neck and Shaun tugs on the hem of his hoodie both feeling embarrassed.

"What happened to you….to your eye….it looks like it was irritated?" enfolding her in his arms kissing her tenderly on the lips as Shaun looks away feeling his face heating with jealousy

"I'm ok an eyelash got stuck in my eye…..hey what are you doing here….are you suppose to be in practice?!" pulling away from him as she remembers Shaun "Oh God sorry my bad…..Shaun I would like you to meet Troy Bolton…..Kristoffer's dad and my boyfriend…..Troy please say hi to Shaun Hoffmann!!" as both men extended a timid handshake Troy beams proudly at him hearing her utter the words boyfriend and dad

"Sorry for the reception man….I didn't mean to act rudely it's just that….well you know she's my girlfriend and something…." Troy grins at him apologetically

"It's ok man I'll do the same for Gabriella anytime!"

"Huh thank God you've patch up!!!" leaning over to pick up the infant who was awoken by the commotion

"Hey buddy…..come to daddy!" she handed the baby to him "Miss you now…..and I'm gonna miss you and mommy more!" as Shaun stares at them questioningly

"So are you really goin tomorrow?" he nods sadly "Well it's only gonna be 3 days besides I think you're gonna have a grand time meeting famous basketball players and cheerleaders huh!!!" teasing him smirking as he shakes his head pouting

"It's gonna be a long and lonely 3 days…." trailing miserably

"Are you goin somewhere Troy?" smirking as he walks closer to the couple Troy shifted when he saw the glint in his eyes. He's intuition tells him that Shaun may take advantage of his absence and this gives him the creeps knowing this guy means business

"Well yeah but after our games I'm planning to hitch a ride home maybe Thursday afternoon…..I'm not keen on staying for long in Houston…..I'd rather be with my family!" planting a gentle kiss on his son's forehead drawing Gabriella closer to his side

Troy and Shaun joined the Montez family over dinner that night. They were still both a little on edge with each other and this weren't hidden from Gabriella. The couple was talking in their room when there was a knock on the door

"Would you like to join us to the movies?" Greg grins at Troy as Gabriella stood beside him

"Hmmm I don't think so….I needs to rest I was gonna catch the first flight so I have to leave early…..maybe next time!" Greg nods understandably and left

"I don't wanna go maybe I should call the coach and tell him I'm backing out from this trip!" he suddenly blurted from the bed as she was putting the blanket on the baby "I don't wanna leave you not with Shaun around…" staring at the ceiling helplessly

"Trooooy…..baby you need to go it's your scholarship that is at stake here….don't worry if Shaun's your problem…..I can manage to dodge him as I did a couple of times already!" she covers her mouth regretting the last words she said Troy stares at her batting his eye brows. She hovers on top of him pecking him on the lips "Don't you trust me?" she said flirtatiously

"See that's what I'm talking about…..who knows when I came back…..you're all pack and ready to go with my son….." his face saddens "I'm afraid to lose you especially now….that I got you back!" Gabriella stares him in the eye shaking her head to a no leaning down their lips collided into a heated battle and clothes where strewn everywhere. They made love passionately as warm hands caresses each other's body creating friction after friction that ignites sparks. As the world continues to revolves around its axis blue and brown orbs gazes lovingly into each other's basking in the afterglow of their union "Of course I do trust you but not him!" pecking her on the lips she smiled

Gabriella stretches her arms and legs while slowly opening her eyes but she can't see anything something yellow was covering her sight. She blinks again and again till she realized that something sticky was stuck on her forehead. She smiled gingerly removing the post it

"Baby,

I love you….wait for me till I come back!

Something wonderful is about to happen….please wait for my return!

Love,

Troy

P.S.

You look beautiful even in your sleep and I'm so lucky to have you!

"Oh Troy……I'm missing you already!" she got up as the baby starts to whimper "But this little guy here will make mommy busy for the meantime!"

Gabriella tries hard to avoid being alone with Shaun in as much as he wanted to. She was so happy when Taylor and Sharpay called her that they were coming over after class. As they were happily chatting in the living room Greg and Shaun came in from the garden and waves at them

"Hi ladies nice to see you again…..oh by the way baby sis why don't you introduce Shaun to our friends!" Sharpay grunted beside Taylor as Gabriella giggles

"Shaun these are my best friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie……guys I'd like you to meet one of our closest friend in Germany….Shaun Hoffmann!"

"Nice to meet you Shaun…..you've got gorgeous eyes!" smiling at him flirtatiously as Shaun winks at her

"Yeah I'm so glad to meet Gabriella's friends I see you all look beautiful.....so can we join the group?" he kidded as Gabriella protested and Taylor shrugs her shoulders

"Ah no I think not….were having serious girl talk here!" Taylor gestures a quote unquote action as Greg nodded

"Oh my gosh he's so handsome…..how come you've got all the beautiful guys in your grasps Gabriella……I'm sooo in love with his eyes….is he available?" the two girls death glares at her as she shrieks "He's a hunk just like your brother!" she utters dreamily

"Oh I'm so gonna tell Zeke about your flirting first with my brother then Shaun well it's good you already forgot about Troy 'coz he's already mine!"

"Yeah shame on you girl you're such a slut!" Sharpay pouted but shared laughter when the 2 laughs at her

"Oh I'm never gonna trade Zeke….he's the only love of my life……but I got a big crush on your brother and Shaun and Troy…..oh forget about him he's all yours….I got hunks to occupy my time!!!" sticking her tongue as Gabriella and Taylor started throwing popcorn at her


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_I'm Gonna Give It A Try_

Meanwhile Troy was resting with the guys at the school's dormitory where they were billeted. He took out his wallet containing photos of Gabriella and Kristoffer and their latest family picture together as he stares at them longingly

"Already missing somebody Bolton?" Norman one of his team mates sat beside him on the couch as Chad, Zeke and Jason appears at the doorway. Troy showed him the photos proudly

"She's beautiful and your kid….he looks a lot like you…..there's no denying it….he's a Bolton!" Troy's heart swelled with pride as his teammates gushes over his family

"See I told you man…..it'll be a big loss when you let them go!" Chad blurted slumping on the couch beside Troy "If I were you I'll act fast!" the guys agreed

"What do you mean a big loss…..is Gabriella leaving again?!" Jason innocently uttered as Troy moaned plopping back on the couch

"She might be if our friend here doesn't make the right move fast…..it will be back to grumpy old Bolton again!" Chad pokes him on the sides "I've learned from Tay that Shaun's good looking and kinda close with the family…." Troy scrunched his face

"Yeah…..yeah we've already met…..his a varsity football player and he..... oh man!!!" he said in frustration "he loves my girl and considers my son as his own…..and now he's with them and I'm stuck here!!!" tearing in his helplessness

"Wait….I'm confused?!" Jason blurted "you mean Gabriella had a boyfriend while she was in Germany and now he's here?!" the guy's glares at him Zeke chucks him a pillow "Whaat…I'm just curious?!"

"You idiot….shut up!!!" Chad chucked him a ball hard this time

Gabriella was setting on the lounge chair nursing Kristoffer the next day when Shaun appears at the doorway grinning "Hey…..he seems to be growing fast....I see you're still breastfeeding!" she discreetly covers her breast as he sits on the other chair

"Yeah it's convenient for me and healthy for him! So how's Alessandra and the guys…..I miss them terribly ever since we came here we only made it through text…" trying to avoid looking at him

"They're looking forward to see you….especially the little guy here!" he catches the baby's foot whose happily kicking while suckling "I'm glad that you'll be going with Paul and Greg back to Germany!" Gabriella was taken aback by his information

"What….who told you that?" obviously irritated "I never made my final decision yet regarding that matter…..I said I may consider but I'm not closing the door…." sighing as Shaun shifted uncomfortably dodging on the topic sensing anger in her voice

"I see Troy is a varsity in basketball!" smiling as she nodded proudly gazing down at her son who was an exact replica of his father

"Shaun I know you've expected a lot from me..." drawing a long breathe "I was so grateful that you were there when I needed someone the most…..but I made up my mind I made my final decision this morning..." looking him straight in the eye Gabriella can feel that he was nervous by wringing his hands surely she was nervous as hell "I wanna give it a try….I'm gonna stay here with Troy….." exhaling the breath she didn't know she was holding with relief after saying those words while Shaun's face ashen slumping deeper in the chair

"Are you sure about your decision Gabriella?" she nodded giving him a sincere smile "Troy's very lucky to have you……but I'll be there waiting and hoping if ever this won't work out……your welcome in Germany anytime!" hugging her and the baby as tears stinging his eyes bitterly

"Thank you Shaun…..but you don't deserve me……your far too good for an ordinary girl like me with a baggage…….I want you to be happy!" her tears starts to fall as well "You deserve better…..I will never forget you and the times we had together…..you'll always be my treasured friend….I know I can count on you anytime…..thank you for loving me and Kristoffer!" kissing him on the cheek

"Oh Gabriella…..Gabriella….I'll try to move on because I love you but you'll always have a big space in here!" bringing her hand to his chest "I'm going to have a talk with Troy when he arrives…" she looks at him questioningly "Don't worry it will be just between us guys!" kissing her on the forehead before walking off

She was laying in bed for a nap when her phone rang "Hello…." she answers tiredly "Hi baby so how's Houston…..I bet you had your games already!" she sat up on the bed grinning "really…well that's great…..we're good yeah his missing you too!" stifling a yawn "Troy no…no baby I want you to stay and enjoy!" rolling her eyes as he imagines it "everything's fine…..don't worry about him ok……yeah I love you too!"

Troy was elated after talking with Gabriella convincing him to stay with the schedule glancing every now and then at the clock as the minutes drags on anxious to see his family again

"What's wrong Troy…..that clock won't tick fast unless you manipulate it!" Zeke kidded as they were on their way to the gym. Chad, Jason and their team mates had met some of the cheerleaders on campus and now openly flirt with them. As 2 of the cheerleaders strutted towards Troy and Zeke

"Hey guys…..so you're from U of A according to your friend there!" trying to sound friendly glancing back at Chad and Jason "Wow you played perfectly well this morning considering the fact that you've beaten a tough opponent!" smiling well almost grinning flirtatiously

"Oh really……so they're tough…..well it pays to work hard…..right Troy!" clapping him on the back as Troy nodded his face blank

"Yeah right!" smirking as one of the girls jogs beside him dangerously close Troy could feel her arm grazing into his

"Hi my name's Whitney and you are?!" extending a hand suddenly stopping on her tracks as she and Troy nearly collided "Oh my bad!" her hand on his chest looking up in his blue eyes that suddenly darkens

"Sorry!!!" Troy uttered obviously pissed glaring at her before storming off followed by Chad

"Are you fucking serious….was he really that rude?!" she scoffs as Zeke and Nora the cheerleader beside him laughs loudly at her furious face "I was asking for his fucking name….not even his phone number and address…duh!!" stomping angrily as the rest burst out laughing

"He's name's Troy…..but I'm sorry to burst your bubbles sweetie!" he leans closer to her ear inhaling the over powering scent of her cheap perfume as he whispered "Troy's already taken!"

"Whaat?!" her jaw drops to the ground

"He's anxious to return home to his girl and their gorgeous son!" as he sprints after his friends but not after winking at her


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_It's Worth Taking The Risk_

Greg had invited Shaun to explore the night life of Albuquerque showing him his new found discovery of the place. Gabriella ponders of whether or not to talk to her parents about her decision tonight or wait until Troy arrives. After putting the baby to sleep she found herself heading to their bedroom

"Dad mom can I talk to you for a sec?" simultaneously the couple pause on their reading

"But of course mija…..come here…..is the baby asleep?" she nodded crawling on the space between Paul and Maria stopping midway and sat Indian style trying to compose herself. But it all seems like she swallowed her tongue no words came out from her mouth seeing 2 pairs of eyes patiently waiting for her to speak

"Is everything alright sweetie…..you seemed stuck?" Paul inquires worriedly

"Gabriella….mija?!"

"Huh uh….yeah I'm alright!" smiling at her parents sincerely "Mom dad….I wanted to give it a try!" she said quietly waiting for their reaction "I wanted to stay with Troy…..I love him so much and now I pray for your support……this isn't an easy one for me but I guess it's worth taking the risk….." a hint of uncertainty in her voice

Paul smiles at her nodding his head "My baby girl's all grown up…..of course mija we long been waiting for that to happen seeing you so happy being with Troy!" motioning her to come closer as her parents hugs her "We will support you financially until you finish college and an allowance will be provided for our grandson……but are you sure you can manage without us?!" she saw tears in both parents eyes

"Oh mija…..my baby girl I'm gonna miss you. Troy is such a good man……you're father and I feel secured leaving you here with him….and I'm pretty sure you'll manage your own household perfectly fine!" she was happy to see the confident look on her mother's face

"Thank you so much mom dad…..you don't know how relieved I am right now but please don't tell Greg and Shaun about this not yet!" hugging them again "I won't fail you mom I'll manage the home just as you wanted it to be!" feeling over the top this time "I love you so much and I promise to finish college before we give you some more grandchildren!" grinning at her parents just as Paul chucks her a pillow laughing

Troy dashes towards the front door of the Montez house after the bus drops him off at the sidewalk with wolf whistling from his team mates. He already made up his mind and that is to propose to her before Shaun's departure on Sunday so that he will be able to convince Gabie not to return to Germany confidently feeling the tiny box in his pocket that will decide for their future together

"Hey Troy send our regards to Gabriella…..we will see you later dude!" Chad hollers as he waves them off

"Oh c'mon Chad give the boy a break he's gonna report for diaper duties he won't have time to see you soon!" Norman kidded to the guy's laughter as Zeke slaps him at the back of the head

Gabriella was descending the stairs carrying the wide awake infant when the doorbell rang her brother came to the door opening to a wide grinning Troy

"Hey Troy….come in…..so how's your trip…..how's Houston?!" he said randomly

"We won our games even though it was just an exhibition match….we did pretty well!" closing the door behind him seeing a beaming Gabriella and her parents sneaking from the kitchen doorway "Hey baby….I missed you!" enfolding them in a tight embrace their lips connected to a passionate kiss pulling off when the baby whimpers

"Trooy you're quashing our son!" giggling at his blushing face as he planted a gentle kiss on his forehead making her parents and brother smile at each other blissfully as Shaun stares at the couple sadly

"Sorry….son and of course I miss you too….the guys kidded that I'm too anxious to report for diaper duties…..if only they have any idea what it feels like to have a kid….right baby!!!" he cuddles the baby while sneaking a kiss on Gabriella

The young couple went to the Bolton's house afterward to unpack his things and let his parents enjoy their grandson while he and Gabie do his laundry

"Hi mom dad were home!!" his parents rushes over them but they're more focused on the baby than their son forgetting to ask how his trip was. Jack immediately snatches the infant from his arm grinning widely as Lucille cooes to the baby

"Hi kids!" they uttered before retreating to the couch Troy scratches his head as Gabie giggles behind him

"Now I'm completely forgotten!!!!" intentionally saying a little louder for his parents to hear but to no amount they were fussing over the little boy "Ok while the baby's been taken cared of…. daddy will attend to mommy!!!!" throwing her atop his shoulder ascending the stairs to his bedroom

"Troooy put me down…..Troy!" she protested as he kicks the door shut. Gabie was objecting that his parents where downstairs and that they can hear them but Troy hungrily captures her lips "Troooy….stop…your parents!" she utters huskily as he started attacking her neck hungrily

"Then we will do it quietly just like what we do under your parents noses!!!!" he whispers feeling his hot breath on her ear sending shivers down her body "This is more exciting….sneaking in our parents houses!" she slaps him in the arm as Troy descended downward planting trails of wet kisses

They were lying in bed feeling each others naked and sweaty bodies after a satisfying love making. Gabriella detaches his arm from her as she sat on the bed sighing Troy creases his brow concerned


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Falling Into The Right Place_

"Babe is something's wrong….have I done anything to upset you?!" he said quietly sitting beside her pulling her to his chest as she leans to him "Is there anything I should know….or something happened while I'm away?" he was fearful what if she decides to leave him bringing his son with her……what if Shaun had already proposed ahead of him or ask her hand in marriage….random negative thoughts races through his mind clenching his fist as tears threatens to roll down his cheeks. Looking up to his tearful eyes she was smiling no she was beaming with happiness

"I love you Troy Bolton….but wait till tomorrow!" looking at her inquiringly "Coz I have something wonderful to tell you….I know your anxious but I want it to be special!" kissing his lips

"I love you Gabriella Montez….please stop killing me babe….could you tell me now….whatever it is I need to know?" she shook her head defiantly as he pouted staring at her with his poor puppy dog effect but she stood firm

"Uh before I forget my parents are extending their invitation to your parents about some outdoor barbecue lunch tomorrow…..it's their wedding anniversary!!!!" as Troy wrestled her down to the bed while shrieking "Troy…babe….stop…..Troooy!"

"It looks like your parents experimenting a sibling for you this early huh!" Jack softly said to the baby who was staring at him with his baby blue eyes hearing Gabriella shrieks and Troy's teasing voice Lucille death stares her husband

"Oh no my grandson is still too young for a sibling never encourage them Jack or else they won't be able to finish school knowing your son!" sneering at her husband who was grinning "Maybe another baby but after they get their degree…..right my beautiful grandson!!!" Jack passes her the infant

Troy and Gabie were laughing and splashing each other with water while giving their son a bath when somebody taps on the door "Come in!" Troy hollers from the bathroom as she splash him some more water laughing as they were both dripping wet "Baby….c'mon stop it….you better wrap the baby in a towel before he gets cold….Gabie!!!" glaring at her playfully as Sharpay and Taylor's head peers on the bathroom door

"Oh my favorite young family is taking a bath together….how wonderful!" she utters in a cute childlike voice

"Ok seriously guys….you all look cute but you're dangerously dripping wet…..let me take care of this handsome boy here and you both better change!!!!" Taylor sternly stated as the couple still laughing retreated to the bathroom to change

"Oh Tay…..his clothes are already at the changing table…..thanks!" Gabie peeks at the door then suddenly disappears as Troy grabs her back Tay and Shar rolls their eyes hearing her shrieks shaking their heads together

"Seriously guys you're so over rated when it comes to your sex life even the neighbors can hear your mischief!" Taylor blurted after their friends went out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes both looking flustered "Poor baby pretty soon you're gonna have a sibling and Aunt Taylor can take you home….right?" smirking at the couple who were blushing

"Oh no..... he's coming home with me…..Aunt Sharpay's gonna buy him a lot of cute little suits and onesies….right Kristoffer!" kissing the baby's tiny hand

"Nah uh you're not gonna take my son home he's not a puppy and you're not gonna buy him those cute little pink clothes…..he's a boy!" Troy stares at the two girls bustling over his son Gabie was giggling on the background

"So Troy…..are you ready for this man?!" Chad claps him on the back as he certainly nodded "Good 'coz were all gonna gang up on you if you don't act now….ring?!" Troy pats his jean pocket smiling widely "Perfect….now go and talk to her parents!!" he said encouragingly


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_I Finally Found My Way Back Into Love_

The Montez backyard were pretty soon converted into a sort of picnic area as conversations were being carried over a sumptuous food of grilled baby back ribs, chicken kebabs, mashed potatoes and boiled corn on a cub and other finger licking food. Every now and then Troy will steal a kiss from Gabriella beside him or they simply feed each other as their friend's rolls their eyes at the couple while Shaun slumps deeper in his chair at the farthest side of the long table sighing desperately. When Gabriella seemed to be in deep conversation with Tay and Shar Troy slowly slips out beside her unnoticed. He looks at Chad then to his parents where he got an encouraging nod from both. With determination he walks towards Paul and Maria who sat opposite his parents.

"Paul Maria can I talk to you in private.....please?!" he said quietly scratching the back of his head nervously sensing pair of eyes where staring at him

"Sure Troy…..wanna do it inside?" he nodded as Paul stood up followed by Maria who closes the stained glass door gently.

"Huh where's Troy?" asking the guys opposite her when she noticed that they were grinning at something or someone "I haven't noticed him gone?"

"Oh he's probably somewhere in the house or maybe in the johns!" Taylor assures her knowing that Troy was already engage in a serious conversation with her parents about their future. She nodded but unconvinced Chad sensing that she might search for him soon blurted another joke that made everyone howls with laughter even Shaun who was half listening

"You've got to be kidding me…Chad?!" Shar was blushing beet red from laughing as Tay was wiping tears from her eyes. Gabriella was laughing as well but stood up when she saw her parents were also gone and so is Troy.

"Ok….ok I got another one…..Gabs listen to this!" grabbing her in the hand as he tells another hilarious story complete with action and facial expression as Gabie eases back on her seat. As the laughter subsided Chad, Zeke and Ryan looks towards the porch hi-fiveng each other Gabriella stares at them questioningly while side glances at Shar and Tay to her left

"Yes!" Chad yells clinching a fist triumphantly as Gabriella spun around in time to see Paul with an arm around Troy's shoulders for the first time talking animatedly with each other beside Maria who was beaming as they steps out into the garden

"Ok….Troy goodluck son…..you have our blessing!!!!" the 2 men exchanged a man hug before Maria hugs and kisses him on the cheek

"Take good care of my baby girl!!!" Maria pleaded quietly

"I will…thank you so much!!!" he whispered as Jack and Lucille stood up as the fathers exchanges another tight handshake and the mom's into a tight hug making Gabriella's head spin in bewilderment

"What's goin on with the world…..our parents is either hugging or handshaking….and where have you been?!" she utters obviously irritated to a widely grinning Troy approaching on her backside drawing her tight planting a deep kiss on her head

"Dude?!" Troy nodded "Great!" knocking knuckles together

"Done deal!!!" clinching a fist high up in the air smiling a triumphant one that makes his eyes sparkle with happiness making Gabriella's annoyance melt away. He kisses her forehead before reaching out her hands guiding her towards the steps leading to the porch. Gabriella was still in a daze as Troy looks out to their friends and family who were anxiously waiting for his next move.

"Troy?!" she uttered lost and petrified. Holding her hand to his chest gazing down at her brown orbs as he draw a long relaxing breathe

"Gabriella Anne Montez….my life has never been the same ever since I met you….we started out as friends but as we evolved through times we became closer and comfortable with each other until we became the best of friends……Our friendship has come a long way since then…..it has built us a strong foundation as we went through good and bad times together which taught us to trust and depend on each other!" she looks up to his piercing blue eyes pleadingly having no idea where this may lead

"Troy…..baby?!"

"Just like clothes to the skin we're stucked together until we took the risked of stepping up our friendship into the next level….when I asked you to be my girlfriend and you tearfully agreed…..remember that night?!" she nodded smiling as Troy's eyes starts to sting "We became a couple!" Gabriella heaves a sigh as tears stream down her face reminiscing that wonderful moonlit night they shared at the beach alone with only the moon and the stars that witnessed everything

"Troy…..what are you doing?!" pleading quietly glancing nervously at the people below them especially to the set of parents who're all beaming. Tears starts to fall from his eyes as he continued making her more confused

"I realized now that I will never be able to survive another time without you…..I nearly lost it when you left me……I'm so grateful for my mom, dad and our friends for holding on to me throughout those dreadful and painful moments….the emptiness and loneliness that tore my heart when I was without you!" drawing her closer planting a gentle kiss on her lips

"But when you came back everything changes….it's as if I was reborn…..you gave me back my life more than I had before…..now I'm confident with you beside me maybe we can face life together and whatever challenges the future has in store for us with our son…..Gabriella…..I love you more than life itself!!!" Troy was now crying softly as he slowly knelt down on one knee without letting go of her hand picking a tiny red velvet box from his pocket

"Now I'm proud to take you to the final level of our love story where I can secure you and make you all mine forever……Gabriella Anne Montez….will you marry me?!" opening the box revealing a white gold simple yet stunning engagement ring not too big nor too small but more than enough to prove his love and commitment to her. Gazing up to a trembling and crying Gabriella pleadingly

"Please say yes….baby!!!!" amongst tears and excitement she strikes a smile that melted his heart away

"Yes….yes Troy Alexander Bolton….I'll definitely marry you wherever and whenever church or temple you want it to be....I wanna be your wife and mother to your children!" standing up kissing her hand before slipping the ring on her left ring finger as the couple embraces and shared the most passionate kiss amongst the ohhs, ahhs, wolf whistling and clapping of family and friends who just witnessed this blissful occasion except for one...... Shaun who felt like he was stabbed in the heart for totally losing the girl he loved dearly

"I love you so much!" they softly whispered to each other as their foreheads joined together gazing into each others eyes ecstatically after a long fervent kiss. Gabriella was in heaven right at that moment for Troy never failed her expectation they will get married and make a home in Albuquerque. He lifted her up and spins her around as she gleefully squeals

"I finally found my way back into love!!!!" Troy announces to the world as he gently puts her down their lips connected once again into a passionate kiss.

There's no word can best describe what they felt at that moment. They will face the future hand in hand as they confidently and securely held each others hand. They've endured the test of time and their love remained strong as witnessed by everyone around them who beamed at the couple

Shaun strode towards them with clenched fist and incomprehensible look in his eyes "Troy?!" startling the couple who was still under the spell after their declaration of love to each other

"Shaun?!" Gabie who was the first to react puts herself between the 2 men keeping Troy at bay as the 2 started eyeing each other dangerously

"Yeah Shaun?!" shoving her gently out of harms way but she did not budge instead Troy places an arm around her waist claiming her as his. Just like water was doused into the raging fire Shaun's stare softened and a sincere but defeated smile strikes his face

"Troy…congratulations….I love her too so much…..the only girl who brought happiness into my life in such a short time we've known each other…..but you're irreplaceable in her heart..... please take good care of them damn….they're worth fighting for!" Shaun extends his hand but instead Troy draws him into a tight man hug heaving the breath he wasn't even sure he was holding. Shaun had admitted defeat

"I will…..I'm not letting them go this time never…..and thank you for loving her Shaun and for being there on her most vulnerable times!!!" clapping him at the back "I pray that you'll be able to find your own Gabriella someday just like I found mine!" Shaun then looks down at Gabriella after he and Troy pulls out together

"Thank you Shaun for everything…..you'll always have a special place in my heart….just like Germany will!" Gabriella enfolded him in a brotherly hug as Shaun plants a kiss on her forehead to the delight of everyone

Troy gently picks up their son who was making a gurgling sound at the bassinet smiling to Gabriella as he pecks another kiss on her lips. The couple with their son soon returned to their friends with entwined fingers as they surrounded them with hugs and kisses the girls gushes at Gabriella's engagement ring

"I love you Troy and thank you for making us stay.....I'm finally home!" gazing lovingly at his fiancée

"And I love you more.....thank you for coming home to me....you gave me back my life!!!" as they shared a very passionate kiss unmindful of the stares from their parents and friends. Troy and Gabriella was locked in their own world right at that moment as the feeling of bliss surrounds them

"This is definitely a perfect wedding anniversary Paul…..she finally found her happiness and our baby's getting married to the man she truly loves!" Paul hugs her as Maria wipes her tears away

"A very memorable one indeed.......happy anniversary Maria......I love you!!!!" Paul smiles at the young couple who was still locked in each others embrace before planting a light kiss on his wife's lips

THE END

_**Thank you so much for reading this story hope you were smiling now or maybe shedding a few tears with the happy ending after a chaotic set up our couple had experienced. Oh well All's Well That Ends Well!!!**_

_**Special thanks to mimitrooper**_

_**and to all those who had subscribed and reviewed it means a lot to me you knew who were.......thanks and God bless you!**_

_**More stories coming up soon you're reviews are highly appreciated!**_


End file.
